Harry Potter and the Millennium Items
by Calai'di
Summary: Look at that! Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have been invited to Hogwarts. But there's a foe greater than they've ever faced around the corner, and he may be closer than they think. CHAP 20 IS FINALLY HERE!
1. Of Letters and Birthdays

Calai'di– Hello, and welcome again to my world of fantasy. I'm not going to have very many more places at the beginning of chapters like this, so I'm going to have this apply for the next few.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, _Harry Potter_, or _Dune_.

/…/ Ryou's thoughts  
…Bakura's thoughts  
… Yugi's thoughts  
… Yami's thoughts

The good Bakura is referred to as Ryou and Yami Bakura is Bakura.

Chapter 1: Of Letters and Birthdays

"Hey Yami, we don't know anyone who lives in England, do we?" Yugi asked as he passed through the door into his room. He held in his hands a strangely colored envelope with the address, _'Mr. Y. Mutou, Front Upstairs Bedroom, Kame Game Shop, Domino City, Japan'_, written in emerald ink. There was no stamp.

"I don't think so," answered the spirit sitting on the bed. "Why? What's that?"

"A letter from England. It's definitely an interesting birthday present," Yugi answered, eyeing one of the papers enclosed in the envelope.

"What does it say?" Yami asked, leaning forward with anticipation.

Yugi stared down at the message again. "_'Dear Mr. Yugi Mutou, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. I feel it would be a great honor if you accepted our offer to teach you how to develop and utilize your recently acquired magical skills.'_ Then it goes on to explain what school would be like, what year I'm in, how to get to the train that would take us there, as well as where to get school supplies, and so forth. There's a list of subjects I'd be taking, too. It's signed by a 'Professor Albus Dumbledore'." He took another paper out of the envelope. "Here's a list of school supplies…wow…" He slumped down onto the bed next to Yami, eyes scanning the paper excitedly; the dark took the letter out of his hikari's hands to read it for himself.

He said after an extended silence, "This sounds like a very elaborate joke."

"Yeah, but who do we know that could be this creative?" Yugi said pointedly.

"Bakura." The answer was instant. Yugi sighed.

"I guess so. Ryou knows enough about England for–"

"Damn, how many papers are in here?!" Yami exclaimed as he pulled a seventh document from the envelope.

"Uh, a lot?" Yugi offered. "How would Bakura get all these papers in here anyway?"

"The Ring."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll ask Ryou about it later today. I just hope this isn't a joke, though; this school could be a lot of fun."

"I say it's a bad idea."

"What could be worse than staying around here? We always get into so much trouble in Domino. I think this could be a new beginning for us."

"The hell it is," Bakura snarled. "You're not going."

"_Koe_, it's England! I haven't been in England since…a long time ago. Father already said yes."

"You asked your father and not _me_?!"

"You were asleep," Ryou squeaked meekly. "Besides, we both know it doesn't matter whether I tell you or not if you really want to know something."

"I still say it's a bad idea," Bakura said like it was the only argument he needed.

"And I say we're going. I think a school of magic could be fun."

"Do you realize how dangerous this could be?"

"I thought you lived for danger."

Bakura stared silently at him, at a loss for words; luckily for him, the doorbell rang before Ryou commented. Said hikari dashed out of the room to the door, to find a very confused Yugi standing there.

"Good afternoon, Yugi, and happy birthday," Ryou said cheerfully as he opened the door. His tone must have sounded curious to his companion, though, since Yugi now had an odd expression on his face.

"Thanks, Ryou. Um, listen," –Yugi shuffled his feet uncomfortably– "has Bakura…uh…played any pranks on Yami and me lately?"

"What do you mean, Yugi?"

"Well, I got this weird letter this morning–no stamp or anything– and it seemed like the kind of thing your yami would do."

"You mean a letter like this?" Ryou asked, holding up an almost identical envelope to Yugi's; the smaller boy's opened wide with surprise and excitement.

"It's not a joke?"

"Not that I know of. Would you like to come in, Yugi?" Ryou asked as he stepped aside; Yugi bounced into the apartment.

"So, when did you get your letter, Ryou? I got mine this morning, so…"

"I got mine really late last night. Malik called from Egypt around midnight last night (of course, it was about five in the evening for him) saying that he got a letter like this. It was sort of hard to understand him since he kept trying to use English, and he's really bad at it. Anyway, my letter appeared about a minute after that."

"Why do you think the three of us got these letters? Especially now? We've got about three months before term starts."

"More time to read up on the previous five years of school I suppose. As to why we got these invitations, I'm sure it's because of our Millennium Items. Otherwise, we don't have any magic."

Yugi stared down at his feet. "Ryou, do you think we should tell Professor Dumbledore about that? That our magic comes from the Items?"

"That's a good question. I wonder what he would say, especially if said anything about our yamis."

They spent the next half-hour discussing the subject of Hogwarts, the impact learning magic might have on their yamis, and so forth. In the end, Yugi and Ryou decided to wait a couple of months before they officially determined on whether to go to Hogwarts or not. As a result, they chose to have the best summer possible, starting with Yugi's birthday party. And then more parties, water parks, girls, additional parties, movies, books, and pizza. They lived every day to it's fullest, striving to pack 2/3 of a year of fun and friendship into the summer, but the letters and what they offered were always on the back of their minds, a good place for happenings to sprout from and good things to either get better or to end. And so came the month of August…

The few weeks after term ended felt long and tedious to Harry Potter, who had once again been stuck at his aunt and uncle's house. The bright side was that Ron and Hermione wrote to him often, and they didn't seem to be in the same place this year; in fact, Hermione wrote the she was on vacation in Japan and that she was having the time of her life. Ron said that he'd been stuck at his house all summer too, though George and Fred had shown up once or twice to give their parents 30% of the profits from their joke shop, and it was a considerable amount. Mrs. Weasley wasn't very thrilled about the joke shop, and even less thrilled that it was Harry who'd given them the money to start it, but she didn't complain so much when she saw how profitable the twins were. Ron said that he was sorry Harry couldn't come over yet and leave the Dursleys, but Mrs. Weasley didn't think it was a very good idea for Harry to leave his aunt and uncle. Harry wrote back that he was going to leave Privet Drive within a week after his birthday anyway.

He sighed as he looked out onto Privet Drive, wishing an owl from one of his friends would appear sometime soon, like he knew one would, or, almost even better, the results of the O.W.L. test he'd taken last June. Either way, owl or no owl, Harry planned to stay up here in his room for most of the day, out of the end-of-July summer heat that was fogging up the street below. Besides, the Dursleys preferred to have as little contact with Harry as possible, especially on his birthday.

A loud screech from nearby broke through his thoughts, and he looked up to find a large owl sitting next to his elbow on the windowsill; a large envelope was tied to its leg. Harry recognized it as Hermes, Percy's owl, and that was promising since Percy worked at the Ministry of Magic. He nervously took the envelope from the owl, thanked it, and sat down on his bed, tearing open the envelope; he noticed another envelope inside with emerald green writing that he knew was from Hogwarts, but the other papers were what he was really interested in. The first one he pulled out was a letter of apology from Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, but Harry noticed that not one place in the letter did it mention that it was the Ministry of Magic that had ridiculed him the most. The second paper he pulled out was the results of his O.W.L.s; he read it with interest and was stunned as he read:

__

Harry Potter

Fifth Year O.W.L. Test Results

Defense Against the Dark Arts............Outstanding

Potions................................................Outstanding

Charms..................................Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration.....................Exceeds Expectations

Herbology..............................Exceeds Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures....Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy..............................................Acceptable

History of Magic.....................................Acceptable

Divination.................................................Dreadful

Congratulations, Mr. Potter!

You have passed 8 out of 9 O.W.L.s!

Harry stared incredulously at the second line of results; how on earth did he get an 'Outstanding' in Potion? He'd done poorly in the class for most of fifth year, though he suspected it was because Snape hated him. He grinned to himself, imagining the look on Snape's face when he showed up for N.E.W.T. Potions class. Wait till Ron hears about this!


	2. Aboard the Knight Bus

Chapter 2: Aboard the Knight Bus

…August began in all its summer splendor, but only Yugi and Ryou gave it much notice. The summer had passed by quickly; the time to leave their friends was soon approaching. The letters had told them that they could tell a close family member, but no one else, that they were going to Hogwarts. Yugi's grandfather, affectionately called 'Gramps', was thrilled that Yugi was getting the chance to develop his magical abilities and to maybe stop blowing up things in the back of the game shop. Mr. Bakura liked that the school was in England, where he'd grown up, and gave Ryou a full overview of the landscape and notable relics throughout the British Isles, completely forgetting that Ryou himself had spent several years in England. They told their friends that they would be leaving to study at an overseas boarding school in a couple of days; everyone was rather sad about it so they had a combined going-away party and birthday party for Anzu, since they'd be leaving before she turned seventeen.

That night, Ryou and Yugi met outside the Game Shop, trunks packed and ready to go, to prepare to go to London. Dumbledore had written in the letters of something called "The Knight Bus" that would take them all the way to London, and Ryou was eager to try it. Yugi stared down at the letter he held now, wondering whether maybe Professor Dumbledore was off his rocker.

"This says we're to take the Knight Bus to someplace called 'The Leaky Cauldron' in London. We can stay there until it's time to leave for Hogwarts," Yugi said, gawking at the words on the paper.

"Yep," Ryou agreed, "I remember that. And he said we stop the bus like this." He stuck his right arm out into the street.

BANG.

They both jumped as a triple-decker, bright purple bus halted to a sudden stop in front of them. They stared wide eyed at the magical bus as the doors opened and a young man with a very bad case of acne stepped down onto the bottom step and began speaking.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step onboard, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening…What are you staring at?" he asked as he noticed Ryou and Yugi's dazed faces. Ryou shook his head as if to clear it, then bowed and said, "Good evening, Mr. Shunpike–" Stan blushed at the formal title– "My name is Ryou Bakura and this is Yugi Mutou, and we'd like to get to London, please."

"Then you've got the right bus."

"Um, how much is it to get to London?" Yugi asked shyly.

From 'ere? 'Ere, Ern," Stan called back into the bus to some unseen person, " 'ow much is it for these two to get to London?"

Ryou heard a gruff reply but couldn't make out the words.

"It'd be one Galleon an' eleven Sickles," said Stan as he turned back to the teens, "but for three more Sickles you get 'ot chocolate, and for one more th'n that you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

"Oh," Yugi said. He turned to Ryou, eyes furrowed with worry, and added, "I don't know if we have that much."

"Yeah, we do. Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore provided us enough. Is it per person?" Ryou asked Stan; the conductor nodded his head.

"'Course."

"Okay." The white-haired teen dug in one of the envelopes and brought out two gold Galleons and thirty silver Sickles and handed them to Stan. After dropping the gold into a collection box by the door, Stan helped Ryou and Yugi carry their trunks up the stairs into the bus and placed them under a bed at the very back. Then, he introduced them to the driver, Ernie Prang, and advised them to hold onto something. Suddenly, there was another enormous BANG, the bus shot forward, and Yugi and Ryou were flung onto their backs and halfway down the bus. Ryou pulled himself to his feet first and looked around, noticing for the first time several other passengers that he could see here on the bottom deck and probably more on the upper levels. About half a dozen brass beds lined the walls under the curtained windows and were illuminated by candles in brass brackets above them. He didn't know how anyone could sleep on this bus through all the bangs, though some people managed, and he just figured that traveling this way was so normal to wizards–that they traveled by bus all the time–that they didn't notice anymore.

As Yugi dragged himself up onto on of the beds, which they noticed were bolted to the floor, Ryou walked up to the front where Stan was.

"Um, excuse me, sir…do you know how long it will be until we get to London?"

Stan stared at him in amazement, not for the first time, wondering how someone with such a British accent could have ended up halfway around the world where English wasn't even the native language. And that hair!…the two teens both had the strangest hair! Pulling himself together, he answered, "Be about two days, I 'spect." With increased interest, he watched as the teen bowed and began walking back down the aisle. "Wait!" he called, "I gotta ask. 'Ow'd you get your 'air like that, anyway?"

Ryou turned his head with deliberate slowness, winked, and said harshly, "That's a secret." And then was joining Yugi in watching the Chinese scenery go by. Stan shook his head in disbelief; Ryou had seemed like a different person when he'd said that.

In the back of the bus, Yugi was thinking the same thing. "Bakura, what are you doing?" he hissed. The yami smirked as he looked out the window.

"I'm stretching my legs. I don't like being cooped up for so long," Bakura answered simply. "You don't need to worry."

"Maybe I don't need to worry about me, but what about the other people here?" Yugi glanced nervously back at Stan. "Besides, _some_ people are already suspecting you're not Ryou anymore."

"He's no threat. Oy, we paid for hot chocolate, didn't we?!" Bakura yelled at Stan, who jumped nervously and ran off to the kitchens; he returned after a short time with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, but as he handed one to Bakura he shuttered involuntarily; there was definitely something different about this teen than before.

Bakura stayed in control for the whole night and actually managed to go to sleep despite the constant bangs and jolts of the bus. When he did wake up, sunlight was streaming through the windows, and he was halfway off the bed; worse yet, Yami was also in control, and he was standing at the end, staring out the windows at the seascape speeding by. Bakura stood up quickly, shook his head to clear it of the impending blackout creeping in on his eyes. On the opposite side of the bus, golden sand flew past the widows in a blur. Stan was walking down the aisle, waking up sleeping wizards and turning the beds behind him into about six chairs each, none of which were bolted to the floor. Bakura quickly pulled Ryou's trunk out from under the bed to make sure _it_ didn't get turned into a chair, then walked over to where the pharaoh was standing to watch the scenery go by.

"Good morning, tomb robber. How in the world were you able to sleep on this bus?"

"What do you mean? That was easy. Why are you out anyway? To annoy me?"

"No. Yugi couldn't sleep properly on this infernal thing, so I–" he cut off as Stan came near and turned the bed into chairs. When the young men was gone, Yami continued quietly, "so I told him to get some mental rest and I'd take control since I was sleeping all day." He stared sternly out the window. "Do you know why we're in Egypt?"

"No, but if I were to guess–"

BANG.

Yami and Bakura were thrown off their feet onto several chairs and were spread out painfully over the floor and the chairs– one in particular was jabbing an edge into Bakura's back–when Stan opened the bus door and began talking to some on the street. Bakura was not one who sat well with humiliation, especially in front of stuck up Pharaohs who would love a chance to blackmail him, so he hastily struggled to his feet to glare out the window at the perpetrator. He smirked and gestured briefly to the teen outside the bus; this could be amusing.

"Oh Pharaoh," he said in a disturbingly sweet tone of voice. "Who would be the last person you'd want to see right now?"

"You, bastard," Yami groaned as he tried to get up.

"No, no, someone else."

"Malik, if you really want…to…know…" He stopped abruptly as he noticed two lavender eyes staring down at him. Yami was on his feet in an instant, face red with embarrassment, facing the Egyptian intruder. "Malik, what are you…why…how…?"

"Good morning to you too, Yugi, Ryou," Malik answered, though he knew perfectly well that he was not looking at the hikaris– experience had taught him that– and that made the whole situation a lot funnier.

"Why are _you_ here?" asked Yami, picking up a chair he'd been laying on and still looking extremely embarrassed. Malik snickered quietly.

"Same reason as you, I guess. To learn other magic. I'll bet Ryou's going to feel right at home when we get there."

"Most likely, and it's going to be very irritating to have a hikari like Pharaoh's," Bakura answered.

"Yugi isn't that bad!" exclaimed Yami indignantly.

The bus started off with another BANG; Malik, not knowing what to expect, was knocked off his feet, but Yami and Bakura held onto a couple of candelabras on the wall.

"From what I've seen he couldn't be much worse," Bakura retorted and with a nod of his head his features softened and Ryou was back in control. He appeared to be very confused, like he almost always did after being possessed. Ryou sighed.

"What did he do?"

"You weren't paying attention?" asked Malik as he lifted himself to his feet.

"No. I was sleeping. He doesn't like for me to spy on him. What'd he do?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down," Yami hissed, dragging Ryou down onto one of the chairs he'd righted. "You're going to make others suspicious; Stan already is. Your yami pretty much just scared Stan and humiliated and insulted me, that's all."

"Oh."

Harry walked silently up Mongolia Crescent, dragging his trunk behind him and carrying his Firebolt and an empty cage for his owl, Hedwig. He'd sent her with a letter to Ron just before he'd left, saying that he was going to leave for Diagon Alley on the Knight Bus and he'd either see his friends there or on the school train, nowhere else. So now he was fulfilling that promise. When he'd told his aunt and uncle he was leaving, Uncle Vernon had told him that he'd better not summon some enchanted bus near the house; that was why Harry was here on Mongolia Crescent. He stopped and looked around; no one was around, not even a dog…like the first time he'd seen Sirius…Harry shook his head to clear it– he'd cried over that particular loss too many times that summer– and stuck his right hand out into the street.

BANG.

A large, purple bus rolled to a halt in front of him, the doors opened, and a familiar freckled wizard stepped down to face him.

"Hi Stan," Harry said before the other wizard could open his mouth. Stan looked down and his eyes grew wide in recognition.

"'Arry! Hey, Ern, it's 'Arry Potter! Nice to see ya, 'Arry!"

"Thanks Stan," said Harry as he dragged his trunk to the steps. "Listen, I need to get to Diagon Alley." He handed Stan fourteen Sickles.

"Righto, got four others 'ere 'oo are gettin' to London, too. 'Spect it's th' same place. Need 'elp wiv that?"

Together they carried the trunk up the stairs and placed it under the same bed Harry had used the last time he'd ridden the bus at night. Only when the trunk was out of the way did Stan notice the Firebolt in Harry's hand.

"Blimey, is that a Firebolt?" Stan exclaimed as he noticed the superb broom. Harry sensed someone behind him turn to see what the commotion was about. Harry stuttered uncomfortably, "Yeah."

"Cin I 'ave a look at it, 'Arry? This's th' best broom in th' world, init?"

"Yeah it is," Harry answered as he handed the broom over and placed the cage under his bed. The bus started up again, soon there was another BANG, and they were barreling down a completely different street. "The Irish International team won the Quidditich Cup two years ago riding seven of these," he continued. He glanced backwards to where he still felt eyes watching him. At the very back of the bus, he noticed a boy about his age with stark white hair sleeping on a bed, and next to him (Harry could only assume it was a him; with hair that long it was hard to tell), another teen standing, watching the scenery fly by. The teen had very tall black hair, tipped with crimson and golden bangs outlining his face; he hadn't seemed to acknowledge Harry's arrival. Maybe Harry'd just imagined being watched; it was happening more often lately. But just then, the teen, obviously sensing he himself was being watched, turned his head and stared back with turbulent, reddish-purple eyes; Harry quickly turned away. Stan finished admiring the Firebolt, handed it back to Harry, and bid him goodnight, quite forgetting that Harry had paid for hot chocolate. Harry had forgotten, too; he was more interesting in the other passengers of the bus, specifically those with strange hairstyles near the back.

The next morning, after a brief duel between Yugi and Ryou, which Yugi lost because he was too frightened of the cards in Ryou's deck, Stan came by and asked where in London they wanted to go. Just as he'd suspected, they answered that their destination was Diagon Alley (Harry listened to this with much intrigue, especially after he'd seen the last member of their gang: a teen, same age as the rest, with platinum-blonde hair, gold earrings, and lavender eyes). After about an hour, the bus halted abruptly in front of an old, shabby-looking pub labeled _The Leaky Cauldron_. Ryou and Yugi grabbed their trunks, got off after a boy their age, and headed toward the building; Malik, however, stopped just after getting off and gazed expectantly up the stairs as though waiting for someone. When Yugi asked him what was wrong, he waved them off, saying that he'd follow in a moment. Yugi shrugged and hurried off to catch up with Ryou, who was already talking with the pub owner.

"…So you see, we'd like to rent…two rooms until school starts."

"Sure, just follow me."

Tom led them to two very nice rooms on an upper level (rooms eight and nine) and then led the boy who'd gotten off with them to another room next door. He then returned and offered to show them into Diagon Alley for the first time.


	3. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

Chapter 3: "The Wand Chooses the Wizard"

Tom led them out behind the building, pulled out a wand, and tapped the third brick from the left above the trash can. Ryou and Yugi stepped back in awe as the bricks in the wall began to rearrange themselves into an archway through which they got their first look at the bustling street of Diagon Alley. He informed them that an escort was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor waiting for them, pointed out the building, and then left; the archway closed up behind him. Ryou and Yugi had no idea who to look for as they approached the ice cream parlor, but became extremely worried when they saw a giant sitting there in the sunshine, enjoying a large ice cream sundae.

"Hey, you didn't let anything out, did you," Yugi asked, voice shaking. Ryou answered just as shakily, "No, he's not one of my cards–"

"There ya are!" exclaimed the giant as they drew nearer. "Dumbledore told me ter be lookin' fer sommat like you two. Me name's Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and your Care o' Magical Creatures teacher. I'll be yer escort today."

"Oh, thank you very much," Ryou said earnestly, though still apprehensive about Hagrid's size. "My name is Ryou Bakura and this is Yugi Mutou. I'm afraid we've never been to Hogwarts or Diagon Alley before."

"Yeah, Dumbledore told me abou' you two. C'mon, I think we oughtta git yer money exchanged firs'."

Hagrid led them down the street, easily making a path through all the people for them to walk in, to the very end and a large, white marble building. The giant called it 'Gringotts'. Ryou couldn't help a look at the rhyme of words inscribed on the inner silver doors as he entered:

__

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

So, a challenge is it?Bakura thought quietly in his soul room. Ryou didn't like his tone of voice.

/Iie, yami, that is not a challenge, so you had better not try./

You take the fun out of everything, hikari.

/No, Hagrid said you would be mad to try and rob Gringotts, and since I'm trying to cure you of that…/

Ryou took the next chance to warn Yugi that Bakura might show up soon and attempt to rob the bank. However, they exchanged their money without incident or trouble at all–well, unless you could count Yugi's dislike for the goblins as trouble– and then set off to buy school supplies. Hagrid insisted they go to Ollivanders first to buy wands so that Ryou and Yugi could get back into Diagon Alley with out help. This was definitely what Yugi was looking forward to, so when they entered the shop, Ryou had to hold his arm down to keep him from jumping off the walls.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Hagrid called as they entered, as there seemed to be no one in the shop. "Are yeh in here?"

They heard a loud crash from some back room, and a short time later, a dust covered, coughing man entered the main room.

"Ah, Rubeus, good morning. And who are these two?" asked the man, who must have been Mr. Ollivander, when he noticed the two teens. Ryou and Hagrid both opened their mouths to speak, but Yugi beat them to it.

"I'm Yugi Mutou and this is Ryou Bakura, and we came to get wands," he said hurriedly.

"Of course you have," said Mr. Ollivander as he smiled softly at Yugi, eyes twinkling as though he knew something they didn't. "Would you like to go first? Yes? Well then, hold out your wand arm."

And thus, the search for the perfect wand ensued. After the tape measure Mr. Ollivander had brought out finished measuring Yugi (it seemed to do so of its own accord), the shopkeep brought out wand after wand for him to try. Yugi tried dozens upon dozens of wands, and though quite a few didn't do anything when he waved them, many blew up something. Eventually, Yugi was most compatible with an ebony and phoenix tail feather wand, eight inches; it emitted red, gold, and purple sparks when he waved it.

Ryou took a great deal longer in finding the right wand, though he did blow up something every single time he waved one–boxes flew off the shelves, vases or glass objects shattered, curtains caught on fire. However, Mr. Ollivander was pleased almost every time this happened, said it showed Ryou had high magical aptitude. After more than twice as many wands as Yugi had tried, Ryou finally found one that liked him; it was willow and unicorn tail hair, eleven and a half inches, and gave off light blue and silver sparks when he first touched it.

Their next stop was Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy school robes. Ryou noticed they weren't the only ones in there; he saw the same boy who had gotten off the bus with them getting his robes adjusted. Yugi hopped up to him and started asking the boy questions, and Ryou noticed the boy showed no surprise when this happened, as though he expected people to walk up out of the blue and start asking questions. Ryou also noticed a scar on the other boy's forehead and wondered if it was of any importance.

They passed by the Apothecary and got Potions supplies, then went on to various other stores to get other random supplies. One of the shops, called Astronomical Advantages, was right near the entrance to another alley, and as soon as Bakura saw what the alley might have to offer, he took over. As Hagrid and Yugi entered the shop, Bakura sidled off and sneaked down into Knockturn Alley…

At first, Bakura was quite comfortable walking through this darker, more foreboding alley and fit in quite well, or at least, he thought he did, since no one was bothering him at all. Maybe they were all too surprised to see someone as 'young' as himself wandering so adeptly down this street. But as he examined the shops and people in the streets, he grew more and more irritated; nearly everything he saw was completely useless to him. There was even one shop that had the nerve to advertise "Tools of the Thieving Trade"; he checked out what the shop had to offer, but emerged from it scowling and more irritated than ever.

All in all, Bakura felt as if his wandering in Knockturn Alley was almost a complete waste of his time. The only shop he really liked was called _The Bloody Blade_; it sold all sorts of enchanted swords, daggers, and knives that could clean themselves, stay permanently stained no matter how much you washed them, grow larger or smaller, unlock any lock and undo any knot, or never had to be sharpened. Bakura decided that he might not ever get another chance like this, so he bought two katagana, or Japanese short-swords, an Egyptian dagger that seemed to be dedicated to Seth, and another dagger dedicated to the god Hermes. Then, just to prove his worth, one of the knives that could unlock or unknot anything found its way into his pocket, and the store owner never noticed.

He'd just emerged from the store congratulating himself when he heard a voice behind him say, "It would not be a good idea to bring those with you to school."

Turning, Bakura's gaze met that of a sallow faced man with greasy black hair, standing not more than a foot from him.

"I've been watching you since you arrived," the man continued. "You should not have bought those."

The man was pointedly referring to Bakura's resent acquisitions. Bakura scowled at him; in his opinion, it had been a brilliant idea to buy the blades and an even better one to sneak them to school, as long as Ryou didn't find out; he would be sure to throw them away.

"You say you've been watching me," Bakura snarled, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?"

"Because though I've never seen you here, no one has bothered you. In fact, I've noticed that several people seem afraid of you. That never happens in Knockturn Alley. Why are you here?"

Bakura decided to avoid that question and asked one of his own. "How do you know I'm a student?"

"Perhaps it was the supply list sticking out of your pocket," the man answered in the same tone of voice. Bakura cursed softly at his stupidity; he should have known better than to have left anything like that out in the open. The man continued: "I don't care how adept you are here; students are not allowed in Knockturn Alley. Leave, now."

"Who are you to be telling me what to do?" Bakura snapped. "I take orders from no one."

"Then you will not last long at Hogwarts. I have been a teacher there for far too long to allow such impudence within its walls."

"A teacher, eh? Well, _Professor_, perhaps I can teach you a thing or two," Bakura said, one hand reaching back to the Egyptian dagger at his hip. The teacher noticed this and tried to pull out his wand to defend himself, but Bakura was two steps ahead of him; the man found that he couldn't move. Bakura watched the realization form in the man's eyes with satisfaction, and was just about to draw the dagger when he heard a familiar voice calling his host.

"Ryou, there yeh are! Only been lookin' fer yeh fer the last hour!"

It was Hagrid. Bakura glanced back to see the giant striding toward him through the crowd, Yami following close behind, his face betraying his annoyance. Bakura released his control over the professor and would have retreated to his soul room then and there except that then Ryou would have returned his swords. So he did the next best thing and imitated what Ryou was like just after coming out of possession half of the time; only Yami would be able to tell the difference.

"Afternoon, Severus," Hagrid said once he'd come close enough. "Didn't expect ter see yeh 'round here."

"It's lucky that I was," answered Snape. "This student has been caught out of bounds buying potentially dangerous items." He gestured to the scabbards crossing Bakura's back. Yami glared accusingly at him, but Bakura pretended he still had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Oh, was I out of bounds?" he asked innocently, causing Yami to face-vault and Snape to do a double take. This student's attitude had been almost the complete opposite just moments ago, and he'd known just exactly where he was and why. So how could he be acting like this now? Was this and act or was he acting before? Bakura continued softly, "I'm truly sorry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed down here. I'm rather new to all this."

"That does not excuse you from punishment–"

"Oh, give him a break, Severus," Hagrid interjected. "He didn' know. He's one o' the late starters Dumbledore mentioned."

Snape thought for a moment, then said, "Well, he knows now. So I don't want to see you down here again," he said to Bakura, who nodded solemnly.

"You won't, sir. I promise you won't see me down here again." _But that doesn't mean I won't be._

"I'll be watching you, boy. I don't want those weapons at school."

"Yes, sir."

Snape nodded once and disappeared with a _crack_. Bakura looked around, still pretending to be Ryou, and noticed that Yami was laughing behind Hagrid's back; Bakura glared at him, but that only made Yami laugh harder.

"Well, I guess we'd better get out of here. I'm not keen on having that teacher on my back again," Bakura said as he turned back toward the entrance to Diagon Alley; Hagrid caught his arm roughly and stared at the katagana.

"Shouldn't yeh return those?"

"No," Bakura answered, pulling his arm expertly out of Hagrid's grip. "I'm not going to bring them to school, but I've been wanting a pair of katagana for a while and I couldn't find any back home." With that, he walked off.

Yami caught up with him just as he'd entered Diagon Alley and fell into step beside the thief. "What are you doing?" he hissed. Bakura stared quizzically at him and Yami wasn't entirely sure if he was acting or not.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Bakura asked, still pretending to be his host.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, tomb robber. You can't fool me with this stunt. And you shouldn't spend Ryou's money like that; he hasn't even bought books yet and those are sure to be expensive."

"Calm down, Pharaoh, I know what I'm doing. He's rich anyway and I can always steal more if we run out."

To Yami, it sounded very strange to hear Ryou's voice saying these things, but it wouldn't do him any good to protest. He may be an ex-Pharaoh, but he had very little control over what Bakura did. He noticed Bakura shift the weight of the swords on his back into a more comfortable position and decided to change the subject.

"Why do you need those anyway?" he demanded, staring at the katagana. "It's not like you'll be attacked at any moment."

"I might," Bakura answered as he stopped to stare into a shop window; Yami hung back and stared at him incredulously.

"What was _that_ supposed to mean?"

Bakura only smirked in response and walked off again.

"Wait, that doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?" Yami asked as he caught up with the other spirit.

"Meaning is in the eye of the beholder. It becomes whatever you want it to become," Bakura answered. He took out his wand, tapped a brick on the wall in front of him, and stood back as the bricks rearranged themselves.

"But you'll get Ryou in trouble with that teacher again," Yugi said as he took over. Bakura barely glanced down at him to acknowledge the change.

"You two worry far too much. I don't think you realize who you're talking to."

"But–"

"I wonder what happened to Malik…" Bakura interjected, eyes scanning the pub they'd just entered. They walked up the stairs and back to their rooms to drop off their supplies, and Bakura to hide his blades. He kept the unlock/unknot knife, or "Un-knife" as he was beginning to call it, with him, just in case. And then, only because Yami and Yugi kept pestering him, he allowed Ryou to take control again.

After lunch, they went back into Diagon Alley to buy the remainder of their school supplies, though first Ryou had to go to Gringotts to exchange more money (Yugi did not go in with him). Nearly all of what he'd had left that morning had somehow disappeared. He had a funny feeling that his yami was involved in why the money was gone, since every time Yugi or Yami tried to tell him what had happened, he'd blackout and wouldn't have any idea what they said.

But Ryou didn't worry for too long since now they were going to buy books, and that was what _he_ had been looking forward to; he'd read over the book list so many times throughout the summer that he practically knew it by heart. So when they entered, he had to exercise a lot of self-control to keep from buying every book in Flourish and Blotts. Yugi and Ryou wandered around for a while looking for the books on their list without help (Hagrid had also disappeared somewhere; Ryou suspected this was his yami's fault as well, but Bakura would only reel off quotes out of the _Dune_ books when pressed for answers), and as such, they only found _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ along with a whole bunch of other defensive books. They were looking around for a third time when an assistant noticed their lost faces and walked over to them.

"Looking for something?" he asked gently, an odd accent playing on his words. "Perhaps I can help you."

"Yes, thank you. We're looking for all these books," Ryou said as he showed the assistant their book list. His eyes grew wide as he looked over the book list and read it over several times. Then he nodded and stated slowly, "That's quite a few books."

"Yeah, and we've only found this one," said Yugi, holding up the _Dark Forces_ book. The assistant nodded again and gestured for them to follow him, striking up what seemed to be casual conversation as they went.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Ryou answered, trying to figure out why the man's accent was so familiar. The man frowned slightly as he handed each of them six books from the same set.

"How come you two are in sixth year, then?"

"Well, we're Muggle-born," Ryou responded, remembering what Dumbledore had written in his letters. He couldn't help noticing how the man's expression almost dropped to disgust as he heard this. Ryou continued, "and we only discovered we have magic a little while ago, but since we're so much older than normal first years, the school in our area wouldn't take us. Professor Dumbledore, though, thought that no one should be denied an education, so decided we could go to Hogwarts."

The assistant nodded curtly to acknowledge that he understood, but he didn't talk to either of them for the remainder of their time in Flourish and Blotts except to tell them the final price for the books. Ryou and Yugi had noticed that he'd stopped talking to them after he'd heard they were Muggle-borns, and it really confused them as to why that had made a difference.

When Ryou and Yugi reentered Diagon Alley from a brief visit to their rooms to drop off all the books, Ryou revealed that he had one more place he wanted to go.

"Well, it's my birthday the second day of term and Father gave me some extra money to buy myself something. And…since on the supplies list it says I can bring a pet, I was thinking I would so what there is here. I noticed a pet shop when we were wandering."

But Yugi had stopped listening, his eyes had grown wide with realization, and he had an odd expression on his face. Jerking to life, he exclaimed, "Uh, I've got to go! See ya later, Ryou!" and ran off in the opposite direction. Ryou smiled as he watched his friend get lost in the crowd, knowing exactly why Yugi had run off, so he continued on alone to the Magical Menagerie.

As soon as he entered he almost stepped on a cat running around and a blast of animal sounds bombarded his senses. He stared around the shop in awe, and especially at the cages of ravens hanging on the walls, but ravens weren't the only animals on the walls; owls hooted softly from their cages, snakes hissed as they watched several sleek black rats in a glass container on the front counter. Glass containers and metal cages also stood on the floor, holding a number of magical, and most likely poisonous, reptiles and invertebrates. The cats seemed to be the only animals allowed to run loose.

As Ryou walked around, he was seriously tempted to buy one of the ravens; they'd always been one of his favorite types of bird, and he'd longed to own one. But again and again his attention was drawn from the raven cages to the cats running around on the floor and climbing up the walls; several in particular caught his attention more than once. As he approached the front desk, the rats in the cage stopped running around for a moment, stared up at him, then resumed their exercise, though they were a bit more spirited this time, as if they were showing off; he looked down at them apologetically. Apparently, the lady from behind the desk noticed this.

"Not looking for a rat, then?" she asked disapprovingly.

"No, I'm not the type. I really would like a raven–" he glanced back at the cages and smiled– "but the cats keep drawing my attention."

The lady frowned at him again, but she obliged and called for all the cats in the store; each one sat in front and Ryou and waited patiently, but hopefully, for him to pick one. Ryou walked back and forth in front of the line of cats, and, though he made sure to pet each one, none of them were really what he was looking for. Saddened, he stood back, looked over them again, and was about to turn around and pick out one of the ravens when he heard a soft _meow_ from somewhere other than the line of cats. All of a sudden, another cat had appeared and was rubbing up against his legs; he squatted down and picked up the cat. It was black and very fluffy and had silver eyes that stared at him like an owl; it wasn't very large either. Ryou stood up with the cat in his arms and walked to the front desk.

"Oh, you don't want him," the lady said as Ryou approached. "That cat is such a troublemaker; he never follows orders."

"Really?" Ryou looked down at the cat. "Are you a troublemaker?" The cat meowed in protest and began purring loudly. "How much is he?" Ryou asked the lady.

Yugi was waiting at the top of the stairs when Ryou carried his cat up to his room; Yugi stared apprehensively at the purring feline.

"Hi, Ryou. Um, I like your cat."

"Thanks, isn't he great? Watch this!" Ryou set the cat down on the floor. "Okay, Phantom, do a flip."

Phantom the cat crouched down, leapt into the air, flipped backwards, and landed gracefully on his feet; the he jumped back into Ryou's arms. Yugi and Yami (who was watching this intently) were very impressed.

"That was cool," Yugi said. "Phantom?"

The cat didn't respond, but Ryou did. "His full name is Phantom of Midnight, or just Phantom for short. He really liked it."

"Well, it's certainly…dark and occultish. Are you sure _you_ named him?"

"Yup. Bakura's sitting in his soul room plotting ways to defeat your yami. I came up with the name myself."

"It fits him," Yugi said, looking suspiciously at the cat. As nice as Ryou was, he had an odd fascination with the occult and supernatural; in fact, he and Bakura were in complete agreement over their deck, even though Ryou didn't really duel, and that kind of scared Yugi considering how different the two Bakuras were. Anyway, the name and the cat were typical of Ryou; pick the most ghost-like cat and name it as such.

If he named his cat that, he is sure to love the birthday present you got him. Yami thought quietly. Yugi inwardly agreed.


	4. Meetings

Calai'di– Now, I've gotten a review that said a part of this story was very similar to one in "The New Students" by White Angel Chan (thank you for the review on that, by the way, BakaNeko-Chan!). Well, that's right, it was a very similar part. There's a similar part in this chapter, too. However, it is not the same story, so I don't want anyone thinking it is, because once they reach Hogwarts nearly everything will be different (can't say what, that would spoil it). So while you people might notice similarities (probably only because I find that story a great inspiration and I read it constantly) I am absolutely _not_ trying to copy that great work.

And while I'm up here– Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh, _Harry Potter_, or _Dune_ (which is mentioned in this chapter, as well as last).

Oh yeah, and no matter what other people say, I think Ryou and Bakura are pretty much albino, so that's what they're going to be here.

Chapter 4: Meetings

Malik didn't see Yugi or Ryou very much at all that day, just glimpses through the crowd most times, though he did catch Bakura and Yami's conversation around midday and Ryou's arrival with Phantom. But unlike the other two, he hadn't been able to buy everything on the list in one day. For starters, he had not had an escort and therefor had no idea where to look for school supplies, and there was no way he was going to swallow his pride and ask for directions; secondly, he didn't have enough money to buy all of his school supplies in the first place. Besides which, Isis, who had come with him to Diagon, also had things to buy, so there was half the money gone. At the end of the first day, all he had to show for his efforts was one third of the supplies list (not counting the books) and three Galleons left.

The next day, Malik was determined to finish his shopping, but the problem of money was still on his mind. He could easily steal some of the things he needed, like the phials or dragon hide gloves (_Dragon hide, who's heard of such a thing?_ was his initial reaction, until he saw 'Dragon steak' on a menu), but other things could be very difficult. And he couldn't possibly ask Isis for more money since she needed it. So the solution Malik had come up with was…steal from other people.

And after another half day's efforts he'd managed another fifteen Galleons and eight Sickles, which was not nearly enough to buy even the books. Tiredly, he bought a wand (bit of excitement there when he blew up the remaining vases in the shop)– hickory and dragon heartstring, fourteen inches– and that blew off another seven Galleons. He leaned up against a wall outside the shop and closed his eyes, thinking of ways he might be able to revise his strategy and he must have been there for a while, since after a time he heard a voice nearby say, "Money isn't just going to materialize itself into your pocket, you know."

Malik glanced up and found Bakura, complete with one katagana and a dagger, watching him intently a short distance away.

"I'm perfecting my strategy," Malik answered, reaching down into a pocket of his pants.

"What strategy? I've been watching you, and I can't believe someone like yourself could have such pitiable skills."

"Pitiable?!" Malik exclaimed, appearing the perfect picture of intense rage. Inside, however, he was thrilled to have Bakura there; Bakura was someone with whom he could compare his skills, and they would often just egg each other on until half the town was a disaster. He had a feeling that Bakura felt the same way most of the time. "All right, know-it-all, what have I been doing wrong?"

"You're not picking your targets well," Bakura answered. He was taking pleasure in telling Malik off.

"Oh, really? None of them ever noticed."

"And that's the problem. If they don't notice, it's obvious they don't have enough money to miss in the first place. And it's not just their attitudes I've found is wrong." Bakura drew his dagger and twirled it expertly, sending light flashing across Malik's face and giving the impression that this was so routine that he was bored; on the contrary, there was nothing else he'd rather be doing right now. "Take that last guy. Any amateur could see that he had no money just by what he was wearing. His robes were raggedy and faded and a few inches too short; his hair was messy and looked like it hadn't been washed for a few days."

"But that doesn't always work," Malik argued. "I'm covered in gold, but the only money I have is what I just stole."

"Yes, but take a closer look at that gold. It's scratched and dented in a few places, like whoever owned it before didn't take care of it much, and it looks like it's only recently been taken care of. Obviously hand-me-downs."

Malik scowled crossly at him, but Bakura was right; Mr. Ishtal never had been one to take care of things.

Bakura continued, "You're way out of my league, Malik. I've been at this for a while."

"So who would you pick?"

Bakura glanced around the crowd, sizing each person up, then pointed at a teen their age standing a short distance away. The teen had hair about the same color as Malik's and an attitude that plainly said, "I'm completely above you, dirtbag."

"Right there. New robes, snobby attitude, and he keeps reaching down to his money bag and feeling it, as if to make sure it's still there. He's totally loaded."

Malik stared incredulously at the tomb robber. "That's suicide. This is reality, Bakura, not whatever fantasy you live in."

"'The mind imposes this framework which it calls 'reality.' That arbitrary framework has a tendency to be quite independent of what your senses report,'(1)" Bakura quoted, with a superior look on his face. "I could do it."

"Prove it," Malik said reproachfully. Bakura's head could be full of hot air sometimes, but he had the skills to back his boasts. Malik didn't doubt that the tomb robber could and would steal from that kid with out his being caught, so while he was at it he might as well help Malik with his money problems. "But you have to give me most of the profits."

"Agreed," Bakura said, as he didn't need the money anyway; he just stole because he enjoyed it, or maybe it was because it had become a part of him. Either way, he didn't mind giving Malik whatever money he got from the kid. "Watch and learn, amateur."

Bakura walked defiantly toward the teen, not bothering to attempt to conceal himself or sneak up on the boy, though Malik noticed that the spirit did make himself appear to be Ryou so that no one what notice what a thief he really was. In Bakura's mind, however, he was going over his strategy, thinking of ways to approach the problem. He could easily sneak up on the other teen, take the money, and be gone before anyone noticed, but that wasn't good enough for him; he had to be seen and look completely innocent as he committed this crime. As he approached the teen, he perfected his strategy, composed himself, and tried to act as innocent as possible, an simple task since he was easily the best actor out of any of Ryou's friends.

"Um, excuse me," he said once he come close enough. "I was wondering if you could tell me where, uh,–" glanced down at the supplies list he'd conveniently put in his pocket– "where I could buy a telescope?"

"You mean you don't know?" the teen asked arrogantly. Bakura scowled to himself; he really didn't want to suck up to someone like this, but now wasn't the time for his pride to go first. Ryou, who was watching everything from his soul room, was wondering whether he should laugh at the predicament or tell the tomb raider off for stealing from someone again. Bakura had a feeling, though, that maybe stealing from this kid might bring his arrogance down a few notches.

"No, sorry, I've never been to Diagon Alley before, and my escort disappeared somewhere. Could you help me please?"

"You've never been to Diagon Alley?" the teen asked suspiciously. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Bakura answered, discreetly reaching down to the boy's side where the moneybag was.

"Huh, same year as me. And you've never been to Diagon. Weird. Anyway, the best place I know of to buy a telescope is Astronomical Advantages, over there." The boy pointed to a building near the entrance to Knockturn Alley; Bakura already knew about it but he didn't say so; he was, however, forced to draw his hand back as the other boy turned. "Actually, I was on my way over there. I'll show you around a bit, if you want."

Amazed, Bakura accepted and they walked toward the shop, but he soon figured out that the offer wasn't out of good faith, far from it, but out of suspicion and curiosity.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" the boy asked. Bakura nodded, as he didn't trust himself to speak. "Then how come I've never seen you before?"

"I'm a transfer. From Japan."

"Know what House you'll be in yet?"

Bakura shook his head; he didn't even know what a 'House' was.

"No, I wouldn't have thought so," the other teen agreed with the arrogant attitude Bakura was growing tired of. "I'm in Slytherin. Best House there is, and I'm sure you'll agree. Make sure you don't get in Hufflepuff; if I'd been put in Hufflepuff, I would have left right then and there. But I knew I wouldn't be; my whole family's been in Slytherin." He stopped and turned accusingly to Bakura. "You are pure-blood, aren't you? Not Muggle-born?"

Bakura sensed the same hostility coming from this boy when he'd mentioned Muggle-borns as the man in Flourish and Blotts. He figured saying he was Muggle-born was a very bad idea so he answered, "My family has practiced magic for nearly three-thousand years." Which wasn't exactly a lie if you counted his previous hosts as 'family'.

The boy looked impressed and started walking again. "Good. You don't want to be hanging around with those mudbloods; it could ruin your chances. What's your name, anyway?"

"Ryou Bakura."

"Bakura, huh? Interesting name. I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prefect and seeker on the Slytherin house Quidditch team." The boy glanced over and took interest in Bakura's hair. "How'd you get your hair like that?"

"What?" Bakura was so startled that he couldn't come up with a better response.

"Your hair. How did you get it to be that color? It's weird."

"It's natural."

"Can't be. You couldn't be born with that color of hair."

"Well I was," Bakura snarled. He liked his hair, thank you very much, and really didn't like to get it criticized. "I happen to be albino, for your information."

"Oh, regular freak of nature you mean," Malfoy said, not really caring if he hurt Bakura's feelings or not. Bakura scowled at him; he was getting really tired of this 'higher-than-thou' attitude the other boy had, but there wasn't much he could do about it without betraying his identity. However, he could lower Malfoy's self-esteem a notch or two; that's what he was doing here in the first place.

"So what about your hair?" Bakura gibed. "That 'natural' too?"

"Of course it is," growled Malfoy. Bakura could tell he didn't like getting his hair criticized either. "Why's yours so long? You look like a girl. I thought you were one when you first walked up to me."

"Yeah, well, a queer like you wouldn't know the difference," Bakura sneered.

"What?!" Malfoy was suddenly furious, and Bakura couldn't blame him; he wouldn't want to be called 'gay' either.

"I swear, I've seen a couple of the passer-by give you 'looks', if you know what I mean."

"How dare you imply–"

"I wasn't 'implying'–" He was cut short when Malfoy suddenly tried to charge into him; Bakura kicked out, hit the boy in the stomach, and Malfoy was sent sprawling to the ground. Bakura made an act of brushing himself off and said, "See you at Hogwarts, dumbass." And then he walked off leaving Malfoy fuming on the ground behind him.

__

I am so good at what I do, he thought proudly, reaching down into his pocket and the large pile of coins there.

/I bit too good if you ask me. You're making enemies even before we get to school. I thought Domino would be the last–/

Shut up and let me enjoy this. You're ruining my moment.Bakura growled good-naturedly back at his host. He knew Ryou had enjoyed watching that, even if he'd been to 'honorable' to say so.

Bakura met Malik outside the entrance to Diagon Alley; he was a bit disappointed since it could mean that the Egyptian hadn't watched his moment of victory, but he let it pass for a time.

"Here, knock yourself out," he said, dropping handful after handful of gold and silver into Malik's outstretched hands. "Next time, you're on your own."

"Thanks–"

"And look out for that kid I stole from. He'll probably be pretty steamed."

"Sure. What happened?"

"I implied he was gay."

Bakura had said it tonelessly, but Malik almost broke into laughter anyway. "Oooooh, I'll bet he wasn't happy."

"No. And by the way, Ryou's birthday is September 2nd. Don't forget," Bakura said, and he walked away back to his room.

For the next two weeks, Ryou, Yugi, and Malik all stayed in their rooms and, in Ryou and Malik's case, made sure they didn't get seen by Malfoy. Ryou read over about half of his schoolbooks and managed to work most of the spells he tried (most of them were the beginner spells at the beginning of the books). He also noticed that there was definitely something different about Phantom; he would have prophetic dreams every time he slept with the cat and they would nearly always come true the next day. Phantom also seemed to like Bakura somewhat more than Ryou; the cat would follow him everywhere no matter how many times he told it to go away. Ryou came to the conclusion the cat was special when Bakura separated from his host, and it ran right to him and knew he was there. When he told Yugi all these things, however, Yugi suggested it was possessed and that Ryou should get a different cat (Bakura, who had taken a liking to Phantom, almost threatened Yugi after this suggestion). After that, Ryou didn't mention Phantom's probable psychic powers.

Yugi spent the two weeks dividing his time between trying to learn out of the schoolbooks and playing games with Yami. However, the spirit was very restless anyway by the end of the two weeks, and it was he that decided they should go back into Diagon and see what else was there; he was positive they had missed at least one that had looked interesting when they were walking around with Hagrid. Bakura decided, without anyone's consent, that he would come with and keep an eye out for Malfoy, and after Malik found out that he would be left alone with the thought that he should have looked through a couple of books as well, he made the third member of their group. And so they bravely charged into Diagon Alley…

1) quote by Paul Muad'Dib from _Dune_ by Frank Herbert


	5. Number NinetyThree, Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Number Ninety-three, Diagon Alley

Though Bakura and Malik hated being led around and told what to do, this was exactly what Yami insisted on as soon as they got into the Alley. As far as he was concerned, he was still Pharaoh and had every right to boss around a traitor and a thief, and he seemed to be the only one who knew where he wanted to go anyway, so why not take charge? He actually had only a vague idea of where he was going; hence, he decided to let someone else lead for a little while (by this point they were almost hopelessly lost) and that someone happened to be…Phantom.

"I knew Ryou should have gotten rid of that demon cat," Yami muttered as Phantom flounced ahead of him, waving it's tail back and forth with pride.

"Well he doesn't like you either, Pharaoh," Bakura growled, in the same tone as whenever someone criticized something he was really fond of.

"I wouldn't have thought of you as a very sentimental person, Bakura," Malik said thoughtfully. "How do you know he doesn't like Yugi?"

"He told me."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed both Yami and Malik. Bakura shrugged and kept on walking.

"I told Ryou that cat was possessed," Yami grumbled. They continued on in silence until Phantom ran back, jumped up into Bakura's arms, and meowed loudly to indicate that he was done with his job. Before them stood a strange shop painted bright orange with fireworks framing the name: _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_; Yami gave a relieved sigh that was quickly drawn back. He had just noticed that the store was practically jam packed of customers with some waiting outside to see if more room might become available inside. Malik groaned softly, not enjoying the prospect of waiting outside; Bakura was bit more direct with his complaint.

"Pharaoh, you're not seriously planning on waiting out here just to go into that store and not be able to find anything?"

"I didn't know it was this popular," Yami answered. He was close to thanking Phantom for finding it, since this was the store he'd had in mind, but he thought better of it since he didn't like the cat. "I suppose we could look around elsewhere until it's less crowded," he suggested.

"Like Knockturn Alley?" Bakura said hopefully. Yami glared at him but he wasn't going to back down that easily. "Come on, Pharaoh, I know how to move around and not be seen. And since this looks like a hopeless cause–"

"Oi, Fred, come out here and have a look at this!"

The shout broke their conversation and put them on guard, especially since it had come from so close by. The culprit was an eighteen-year-old with flaming red hair and a load of freckles covering his face. Seconds later, an almost identical boy appeared right next to him, breathing heavily and looking very distressed.

"Blimey, I hadn't realized our jokes were that popular," the other boy said, glancing back at the store. "How on earth are we going to keep up with these crowds _and_ fill the orders from Zonko's?"

"Never mind that. Look at _them_!" And to Yami, Bakura, and Malik's surprise, the first boy pointed right at them. The second boy's eyes grew wide with amazement, and he was the first to reach the gang when they jogged over.

"Wow, how did you do that to your hair?"

"And your eyes! That is so cool!"

The twins bounced around Yami&co. asking questions about this and that, mostly about their clothes or hair or eyes and so on, until it had become enough for Malik. He held up his hands and exclaimed, "Hold it!"

The twins stopped and stared at him.

"Who are you?" Malik asked irritably.

"I'm George Weasley," said the first twin, glancing back at Yami's hair in amazement. "And this is my brother, Fred."

"I go back to my original question. How did you do that to your hair?" Fred asked, mostly asking Yami since his was the most unusual.

"Do what?"

"You know, the colors and how it sticks up above your head like that."

"Oh, that," Yami laughed. "I thought there might be something wrong. My hair's natural. Eyes are too, for that matter."

"No…way…you're kidding!" George exclaimed, and he even went so far as to attempt to poke it, but Yami blocked his hand.

"No touching," Yami said flatly. So they turned their attentions on Bakura instead and became even more amazed, if that was possible.

"Hey, you're the kid Malfoy's been talking about," said Fred with astonishment. "He said you stole all his money."

"I would do nothing of the sort!" Bakura lied, acting like he was outraged to hear such an accusation. "I was just asking him for help and he criticized my hair."

"Well, Malfoy's the type to do that. But I can see why…your hair's totally awesome! He was probably jealous," Fred said matter-of-factly. He didn't notice Malik laughing behind him, but Bakura did.

Bakura turned to the laughing teen. "Oh Malik, haven't these brothers asked you about how your eyes got to be purple yet?"

"They're not purple, they're lavender!" exclaimed Malik with indignation, but the twins had already turned to him and started asking him questions, too. After a few minutes of aggravation for Malik, the twins backed off a bit, and Fred asked them, "Would you like to look around our store? I'll escort you personally."

"Yeah, maybe then you can actually see some of what we have to offer," George agreed. Bakura was suspicious of this offer, notably because of his encounter with Malfoy, but he followed the twins and Yami anyway; he was curious to see what was there.

As soon as they entered, they were hit by a wave of sound and commotion, as witches and wizards mingled around them. Fred and George weren't lying though; most of the people in the shop moved out of their way in respect when they passed, and as such, the gang was able to see all the products. Bakura was the most impressed. Lining the walls and on tables around the store were jokes and gags of his wildest dreams; fake wands, Extendible Ears, Skiving Snackboxes, Portable Swamps, Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs (which seemed to be enchanted fireworks), and others that he was eager to look at. He was very tempted to buy one of everything, until Yami glared at him with a look that plainly said, "Don't even think about it"; that discouraged him. Ryou, however, told him that it would be all right to buy some stuff, as long as he put limits on how much. Yami couldn't argue with that, especially when Yugi asked him to buy some of the items.

When they left, they each had in their bags a box of fireworks, a Portable Swamp, and a couple fake wands; Malik and Bakura had each bought a pair of Extendible Ears, for reasons they wouldn't tell anyone.

Fred and George watched them proudly as the group walked away.

"There go three of the coolest wizards I have ever met," Fred commented.

"What about Harry?"

"Yeah, Harry's pretty cool, natural troublemaker, but those guys are bloody _brilliant_."

Hermione arrived two weeks after Harry did, almost to the day, and she had problems nearly as soon as she entered the Leaky Cauldron. For starters, Crookshanks struggled at once to leave the building, and it only got worse as they went upstairs to her room. At one point, the cat actually grew completely still and then tried to run forward, away from the door they'd just passed. Neither Harry nor Hermione, nor Ron when he heard, had known Crookshanks to act like that.

The Weasleys showed up about a week before term started, and Ron announced that he would also be staying at the inn. By this time, several Hogwarts students had been seen in Diagon, including Malfoy, who claim his money had been stolen by "some albino freak", and various DA students had all ready asked Harry if they were going to continue the class this year. Harry told them they might, but they'd all have to see whom the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be before anything was finalized.

The first thing Ron wanted to do as soon as they entered Diagon Alley was to find his brothers' store and see what it was like, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. She insisted he buy his school things first, like a responsible prefect, and not mess around with dangerous pranks; unfortunately, Mrs. Wealsey agreed with her. Harry had no reason to go with them, as he'd bought everything he needed for school weeks before, but he would have felt guilty going on without them, which was why he hadn't even gone looking for the shop yet. He noticed Ron didn't go to as many places as he had, and the redhead also didn't have to get more Potions supplies, since he hadn't gotten an 'Outstanding' in that class on his O.W.L.s.

"Looks like Snape finally got what he wanted, eh Harry? We're not in the same class for once," Ron had said when Harry told him.

Consequently, they weren't able to go find Fred and George's shop until the next day. The twins came out to greet them personally, and they had a very strange story for them about three other teens with wicked hair. One of them matched the description Malfoy was spreading around. From the description the twins gave Harry, it seemed the mysterious teens were the same boys he had seen on the Knight Bus and around Diagon Alley the first day they'd arrived, and they were staying down the hall from him, behind the very doors Crookshanks had been afraid of. And one of them had been accused of stealing from Malfoy and going down into Knockturn Alley. Interesting…

It wasn't a very busy day at the twins' store, but Harry was amazed at how many people that was anyway. He had a feeling that it was the most popular shop in Diagon, _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ being the only real competitor. Eventually, Harry and Ron bought several items, their favorite being the Wildfire Wiz-Bangs, but Hermione looked like she'd rather put Fred and George in detention for causing so much trouble…again. But they all could certainly see that the twins had picked the right profession and how they brought home so much money every month. Mrs. Weasley would not be too sorry.

Ryou glanced around his surroundings with worry; it was cold and damp and the light was like that at twilight, and he couldn't see much around him other then trees and other plants. Where was he? There wasn't anywhere he knew of like this at home, or where he'd lived in England before they moved to Domino. He shivered as breeze passed over him, trying to decide whether he ought to look around or call for help; the latter might cause some embarrassment, but at least he'd know where he was. He was about to open his mouth to cry out when a hand clamped around his face.

"Shhh," said a voice from behind him, likely the owner of this hand. "You need to be quiet here." The hand left his face and he turned around to face the culprit. It was the boy from the bus.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked suspiciously. The other boy's forehead furrowed with concentration and his hair fell haphazardly over his eyes.

"I think this is the forest near where the Quidditch Cup was held two years ago," the boy answered, glancing around through the approaching darkness. Ryou had no idea what the boy was talking about but the tone in his voice gave Ryou the idea that it wasn't something very good.

"Uh, what is 'the Quidditch Cup'?" he asked cautiously. He knew it had been the wrong thing to say when the boy looked up at him in surprise. "Never mind," he said quickly.

The boy nodded, gestured for him to follow, and began walking into the trees; Ryou followed and soon they emerged and found themselves in a graveyard. Ryou had always been fond of graveyards, but a groan from the other boy told him that it was a very bad thing to be here.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The boy stared blankly at him.

"This graveyard...I thought...you shouldn't be here...wouldn't understand..."

"What is it?"

But the boy had tuned him out and was wandering wearily around the tombstone, checking each one and then shaking his head like it wasn't what he was looking for, calling after each one.

"Cedric? Cedric?!"

__

Cedric? Who is he calling for? Ryou wondered. _Well, I guess I could help a little bit. I'm in a graveyard..._

He began to sing softly, an old tune not many knew, in a language few remembered, "_Little souls, gone to the west, hear my voice..._"

The other boy stopped suddenly to listen.

"_Find peace with the gods and truth from within..._"

Ryou had closed his eyes, so he didn't see the silvery apparitions rising up from the ground.

"_Let your spirits rise up and families not forget you..._"

He sensed that the boy had come closer, but he decided to finish.

"_Souls, I let you go in peace and faith to Osiris._"

"What was that?" asked the boy, dragging Ryou out of his trance.

"Egyptian mourning hymn.(1) It's supposed to help restless souls," Ryou answered as he bowed once to the slivery forms.

"Thank you," said the boy, and he disappeared.

Harry woke with a start, the words of the white-haired teen still ringing in his ears. There was once statement in particular that made him wonder: _"What is the Quidditch Cup?"_ Could it be that this teen didn't know what the Quidditch Cup was? One way to find out.

He got to his feet, silenty exited the room, and knocked softly on the door next to his. He was about to give up and go back to bed when the door opened and revealed a very sleepy looking teen.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked lethargicly, rubbing his eyes sub-consciously.

"Uh, I was wondering if–" Harry stopped, knowing how silly it would sound– "if you still wanted to know what the Quidditch Cup is."

The boy's reaction was definitely not what Harry expected; the teen's eyes grew wide and he began stuttering incoherently. Then he calmed down and with a knowing look said, "Of course...Phantom."

"Um, who?"

"My cat. He must have allowed me to enter your dream when we were both sleeping. There's no way I would have known about the Quidditch Cup, whatever that is, or that forest or the graveyard otherwise." The boy squatted down to pet a cat that had just appeared beside him. "Phantom's an amazing cat."

"He put you into my dream?"

"I know it sounds pretty strange, but I think that's what happened. Don't ask me how; I don't know. But I have a feeling that minipulation of dreams isn't the only power my cat has. We'll just have to wait and see."

1) I just made that up. But it would be seriously cool if I sub-consciously wrote that with help from memories of a previous life, eh?


	6. Egyptians: There Be Four

Chapter 6: Egyptians: There Be Four

Ryou didn't forget his midnight talk with the black-haired teen or the dream they had shared; he had a feeling that the boy had visited that graveyard in his dreams many times before, and his feelings weren't often wrong. Hopefully that night, Ryou had helped to discontinue those visits. However, he was curious as to how Phantom was able to manipulate his dreams, like what had happened for last month, and why the cat had suddenly become afraid of leaving the room, even when Bakura was around. Nonetheless, it was almost time to leave for the school train and Ryou didn't have time to mess with mysteries and dreams for the moment; he had to collect his stuff that was scattered around his room. Yugi had the same problem, if not more, but Malik had barely touched any of his stuff since he dumped onto his floor, so he won the prize for fastest packed.

On September first, they set out for the Kings Cross train station, again traveling on the Knight Bus; Ryou noticed that the black-haired boy was also traveling that way, and he had two teens with him, probably also Hogwarts students. They seemed to be deep in conversation, so Ryou didn't really feel he should interrupt. But as he passed them by, Phantom went berserk, and couldn't be calmed even when Bakura took over; not only that, but the girl that was with the other group seemed to experience problems as well. Bakura hurried to the very back of the bus, away from the teen and his friends, so maybe Phantom would stop clawing up his leg, and it seemed to work. The rest of the bus ride went without difficulty.

When they got to the train station, Ryou and Yugi had to leave Malik behind again, like at the inn, but they also had problems. They had to check their letters several times to make sure they weren't mistranslating, yet it was still there.

"Uh, Ryou, I don't see a platform nine and three-quarters," Yugi said as they walked past barriers nine and ten again. Ryou shook his head hopelessly.

"It's not possible. There is no platform nine and three-quarters," he answered.

"We didn't think wizards existed either, but we're going to go to a school for them," Yugi said. "But not if we can't find the Platform…hey, Ryou, where are you going?"

For Ryou had wandered off, in the direction of three teens he had just noticed (Phantom stayed behind, since he didn't have a problem with Yugi). The black-haired teen looked quizzically as he approached.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Well, probably. It's kind of obvious that you're wizards too," Ryou answered quietly, looking at his feet, "so I was wondering if you could tell me and Yugi how to get onto the platform. We're sort of lost."

He felt really uncomfortable when he was met by incredulous stares from the two others, but the first boy smiled knowingly. "First time?"

"Yeah."

"All you have to do is run straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. If you're a wizard, you'll pass right through. Watch."

The boy moved into position with his cart ahead of him, started running right at the barrier, and, just as he was about to hit, he disappeared. Ryou, barely believing his eyes, nodded and walked back over to Yugi, and then told him exactly what had happened; Yugi believed at about as much as Ryou did, but they decided that it didn't matter how they missed the train, they'd still miss it if this didn't work. By then the other teens were gone, so they had a clear field in which to work. Yugi and Ryou stood back from the barrier, Phantom jumped up onto his master's shoulder, and, expecting a crash, they ran straight at the barrier...and passed right through. Ryou looked back and saw a wrought-iron archway with the words 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters' written at the top. They did it.

They found a compartment near the end of the train and got in; Yugi needed help lifting his trunk, which was almost as heavy as him, but they managed. After a few minutes, they heard the conductor call for anyone one else, then the train shuttered, and they were off.

A few minutes later, they heard a knock at the compartment door and it opened to reveal the black-haired boy. "Hey, could my friends and I share this compartment with you? There isn't really room anywhere else."

"Sure," Yugi answered. With a "thanks" the other boy entered and sat down…alone.

"Um, where are your friends?" Ryou asked.

"They're prefects, so they had to go to the front of the train, but they'll be back before long."

After an awkward silence, the boy cleared his throat and said, "Well, it's no use sitting here if you don't know my name. I'm Harry Potter." And he waited for the stunned silence followed by glances at his forehead and stuttering disbelief, but it didn't come. His words had very little effect.

"I'm Ryou Bakura," Ryou answered. "And this is Yugi."

They were silent for a few minutes until two more shadows appeared outside the compartment door, whispering frantically. The door slid open and a bushy head poked in.

"Harry, are you in here? Oh good…Ron, c'mon, it's all right, we got the right one this time."

A girl with bushy brown hair walked in and sat down, followed boy a boy with flaming red hair; the boy looked embarrassed as he sat down, but they didn't have time to worry about that because right at that moment, Phantom went crazy...and so did the basket the girl was carrying. Out of the basket jumped a bandy-legged, ginger cat, spitting and snarling like it would a dog. The other cat jumped up onto the girl's head and hissed at Phantom, who did the same to Ryou; both cat owners were trying to calm their pets down, but it was no use; the cats didn't want to be near each other. The girl got up to leave, hands still trying to get her cat off her head, but Yugi stopped her.

"Wait, don't go, I'm sure we can figure something out," he said, standing up to help the girl with her cat. After a few moments of pulling, the ginger cat came of her head, though it was still very upset. Yugi then went to help Ryou, and Phantom came off, but was just as upset as before. 'Ryou' made small noises like purring to try to calm his cat down and eventually Phantom stopped struggling. The other cat was soon calmed as well and the humans stood back to assess to damage.

"I'd say our cats don't like each other," the girl said quietly, trying not to jinx the uneasy clam.

"Yeah, haven't seen Crookshanks act like that since I still had Scabbers," the redhead added. Harry shook his head, surprisingly in sync with the girl.

"Naw, he was acting like that when Hermione first arrived at the inn," Harry said as he remembered. "Guess now we know the reason."

"Phantom was acting weird before we left," Yugi remembered. "Wasn't he, Ryou?"

But 'Ryou' wasn't listening. He was purring and muttering to his cat, "Mama, Phantom, daijoubou…heki…"(1)

"I'd say he's completely out of it," said the redhead. He turned to Yugi and held out his hand, "You two obviously know Harry already. My name's Ron Weasley."

"I'm Yugi Mutou," Yugi said as he briefly took Ron's hand. "I think we've met your brothers, Fred and George."

"Yeah, that's them. The two real pranksters of the family. And the only ones to really get enough money," he added to himself. The girl sighed impatiently.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is my cat Crookshanks. He obviously doesn't like Phantom."

"Yeah...uh, Ryou? Oh, never mind. This is Ryou Bakura," Yugi said, introducing his friend. Ryou finally looked up.

"Hi, sorry about that," Ryou said. "But I've never seen Phantom act like that. It kind of scared me."

The four of them talked about this and that for a few more minutes, but eventually they noticed that one person wasn't taking part.

"Hey, Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked suddenly, surprising his friend. Harry frowned and looked down at his feet, though it was obvious to everyone that he wasn't actually seeing them.

"It's nothing," he muttered. Then he looked thoughtful and stared at Ryou. "But I was wondering what year you two are in."

"Sixth," Yugi and Ryou answered together.

"That's funny. How'd you manage to skip five years?" Hermione asked.

Ryou breathed in and tried to remember to story he'd told the Flourish and Blotts shopkeeper. "Well, we're Muggle-born and we didn't know we had magic until a short while ago. But none of the schools in our area would take us, so Professor Dumbledore did."

"Met Dumbledore already, huh?" Ron asked. Ryou shook his head.

"No, but he explained everything in a letter he sent each of us."

"Muggle-born, huh?" said a drawling voice from outside the compartment door. Bakura stirred in his soul room; he remembered that voice. "Well, mudbloods, this is about where I'd expect to find you; with another mudblood, a half-blood, and one who might as well be Muggle-born for all his father does."

Bakura wasn't the only one to know that voice; Harry&co also knew it. The door slid open and they found Malfoy and two other boys standing there. Yugi was intimidated by the other boys at once; they were probably twice his size and very thick, in more ways than one.

Malfoy spoke again. "I've looking for you, freak," he said to Ryou, who had a pretty good idea what he was talking about. "You owe me quite a bit of money."

"Buzz off, Malfoy," Ron snarled as he stood up, fists clenched.

"Ron, no," Hermione whispered.

"We don't need minor Death Eaters like you to be fouling up our air, especially now that half of what you breathe comes from Azkaban," Ron continued. This seemed to get Malfoy very angry.

"How dare you...if my father...do you think I'm going to let him get away with it?" Malfoy asked, pointing at Ryou. Harry&co thought they also knew what Malfoy was talking about, but Ryou didn't seem to be the thief type. "I know you're the thief who took my money, freak, and I'll prove it one way or another–"

"Why, it's Gay-boy Malfoy," said another voice from outside the compartment. "We meet again."

Malfoy turned to his right, eyes full of fire. "I don't know who you are or how you know about that, but you will not get away with that name calling."

"Unfortunately, Malfoy, we aren't at school yet and these boys don't have a House, so you can't take House-points or give them detention," Hermione told him, trying to hide her own laughter.

"You know you just implied that–never mind," Ron said, snickering quietly. Malfoy glared at them all, and then gestured to his cronies and walked away. The owner of the other voice appeared in the doorway, followed by a woman who looked older than him and much more Egyptian.

"Hey, Malik, thanks for the help," Ryou said, not noticing the woman and trying to calm Phantom down again. Yugi, however, did notice the woman.

"Isis?" he said incredulously. That got Ryou's attention.

"Miss Ishtal?!" Ryou exclaimed, turning to see that Isis was indeed standing by her brother in the doorway. "Miss Ishtal, what are you doing here?"

Isis smiled. "I've asked you to call me Isis, Ryou, remember?" Ryou blushed. "Anyway, I am here because I am to be the sixth and seventh year Divination teacher." She noticed the other inhabitants of the compartment and smiled again. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Harry, Hermione, Ron, my name is Isis Ishtal, and this is my brother, Malik."

Ryou glanced at the others to see how they would react; they each had a look of disbelief on his or her face. Hermione was the first to speak.

"How–how did you know our names…Professor?" she asked, panic creeping into her voice.

"I'm your Divination teacher, am I not? Why shouldn't I know your names?" Her hands brushed over a choker at her neck, a movement that did not go unnoticed, but Yugi didn't say anything. He and Ryou had agreed they weren't going to mention their Millennium Items, and that might as well apply to any Item holder. (2)

"Hey, do you guys mind if we join you?" Malik asked. "Everywhere else is either full or unwilling to have a teacher with them."

"Sure, sit down," Harry answered as he moved over to make more room. But when Isis did sit down he had another question for her. "You said you're the sixth and seventh year teacher. You're not teaching third through fifth?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore said there would be another teacher for those three years," she answered. An uncomfortable silence succeeded this statement, like no one knew what to say. Eventually, Hermione broke the silence.

"Um, where are you guys from. It must be a long way away."

"My sis and I are from Egypt, near Cairo. Yugi and Ryou over there are from Domino, Japan," Malik answered casually, but Hermione looked stunned.

"Japan...hey, Hermione, isn't that where you're family went on vacation this year?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and we went to Domino, too..." She trailed off. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik glanced at each other, but they knew that Battle City hadn't happened during that summer, so Hermione couldn't have seen it; however, Yugi and his friends had dueled each other a bit, so she could have seen that. She didn't say anything about it, but she was in deep thought afterwards.

"So, um, Professor," Harry said, trying to get a conversation going, "do you know who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?"

"Professor Dumbledore didn't tell me anything about the other teachers," Isis replied. Yugi had a feeling, from the look on her face, that she really did know, however.

"What do you mean, 'this year'?" Ryou asked cautiously.

"We've had a different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year," Ron answered. "A lot of people think the job is jinxed. Dumbledore's been having a lot of trouble finding teachers for the last few years. I think last year's teacher was the worst. Her and Lockhart from second year."

"It'd be great if we got Lupin as a teacher again," Harry said. "He was the best."

"It'd be great, but even Dumbledore wouldn't be that crazy. Parents would freak if Lupin was hired again."

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Professor Lupin was a werewolf," answered Hermione. Yugi looked like he regretted asking, but Ryou looked amazed.

"A werewolf? Really?" Hermione nodded her head. "Cool!" Ryou exclaimed.

"A lot of parents wouldn't think so."

"Is the job really jinxed?" Yugi asked.

"Naw, only since Harry started going to Hogwarts," Ron said. Harry glanced up at the other's quizzical looks.

"Every year, I have, in some weird way, contributed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher getting fired," he said.

"Yeah, Quirrell died, Lockhart erased his own memory when his was trying to erase ours, Snape told the school about Lupin after we thwarted his plans, Moody was trapped and his clone tried to kill you, and you helped the centaurs drive Umbridge mad," Ron stated, counting off each teacher on his fingers. "Yeah, I see what you mean, mate."

After that, no one wanted to talk about teachers, or how Harry was connected to them.

The snack-trolley witch came by. Ryou didn't have much money left, and Yugi and Malik didn't feel like spending theirs, but Harry was hungry and he bought enough for everyone. Ryou was unfortunate enough to lose his chocolate frog, but the Ptolemy wizard card inside was well worth it; Ron was on him in a second, wanting to trade this one or that one for the Card Ryou got, but it was of no use. Yugi then got Agrippa, which irked Ron to no end, because those were the only two cards he was missing in his collection. Eventually, they had exhausted the supply of Chocolate Frogs, and Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's cards were pretty much of Mediterranean wizards and witches, except for the Merlin card Ryou got.

In time, the world outside the train windows began to grow dark, and Hermione got up to change into her school robes elsewhere; Isis, not wanting to embarrass anyone, followed her. Malik didn't feel like explaining the tattoos on his back, or remembering them for that matter, so he pulled his robes on over his clothes. Ryou, however, didn't think about that, but he did almost as soon as he'd pulled his shirt off.

"Uh, Ryou, where did all those scars come from?" Ron asked, his face filling with disgust. Ryou looked down at his bare chest (the Ring was on his seat behind him); the major scars there were arranged in a half circle pattern, from when the Ring's spikes had imbedded themselves in his body. It was not something he wanted to talk about, nor were the other scars on his body, from when his yami had been at his worst.

"I'm accident prone," Ryou muttered, and he pulled his robes over his head and hid the Ring underneath. The others decided not to press the subject.

Before they got off the train, Ryou asked Harry a question that had been bothering him for a while. "Um, Harry, how do we get picked for our Houses?"

"The Sorting Hat does it."

"A hat?"

"Yeah. The Sorting Hat looks into your head to see what kind of person you are, and then it decides what House you belong in."

"Oh." For some reason, Ryou looked very upset once he learned this, and he wasn't the only one; Malik also looked worried. Ryou decided it was time for some evasive action.

/Hey, yami, what are we going to do?/

Stop worrying, hikari. How do you think we got away from that teacher in Knockturn Alley? The hat will never know who I really am.

/But–/

If you're that worried, you could take the Ring off when you're being chosen.

/Really? I would have thought you–/

That was before. This is now–

"Oy, Ryou!" Ron called, interrupting Bakura mid-sentence. "Stop spacing out and come on. We're at Hogwarts."

"But, what about…" Ryou glanced back at his stuff.

"Don't worry, our stuff'll get to the castle. Always does. Now come on."

Ryou paused and stared at his cat. "Phantom, you'll be okay, right?" The cat meowed softly. "Good. Don't attack whoever comes to get you and my stuff, okay?" The cat meowed again and Ryou left. Time to see what Hogwarts was all about.

translation: "Calm down, Phantom, it's all right…it's okay… In this sequence of events, Yugi gave the Necklace back to Isis after Battle City. That's why she can be a Divination teacher. 


	7. New Teachers, Old Allies

Calai'di–Well, I figured out that double slashes aren't working so I have a new key (hopefully it'll work):

{Ryou's thoughts}

{{Bakura's thoughts}}

[Yugi's]

[[Yami's]]

Oh, and I'd already had this chapter written by the time I read those last reviews, so, sorry Pyro-At-Heart, but those weren't the houses I put those two in and I wanted to post the next three chaps as soon as possible. Maybe next time.

Chapter 7: New Teachers, Old Allies

Ryou had to hurry to catch up with the others and he was almost to late. By the time he was off the train, Yugi and Malik were all ready standing by Hagrid among a lot of pre-teens about the same height as Yugi. Ryou met up with them just as the giant began to walk away.

"We're supposed to follow Hagrid," Yugi told him. "He's going to take us to the castle."

"What about Harry and the others?" Ryou asked as they approached a lake.

"They're going a different way, but all first years have to go with Hagrid."

"What does _he_ think about the way we're chosen for our Houses?" Ryou asked as they got into a boat with Hagrid. The boats started off on their own across the lake.

"He's okay with it, but I'm worried about his history. What if the hat decides that his past evils outweigh recent accomplishments?"

"I think you'll be okay. It's me and Malik I'm worried about. Especially if Bakura tries what I think he going to try."

"Which is…"

"He's going to act as innocent as me, maybe more so, I doubt it'll work."

Their conversation was interrupted when the boat suddenly entered an ivy-covered tunnel and they were thrown into darkness. A few minutes later when their eyes had adjusted, they arrived at a sort of underground harbor where the boats docked, and they all got out; Hagrid quickly checked each boat to make sure no one had left anything, then led them up a dark passageway until they emerged at ground level. The castle stood tall above them, blocking out the light from the full moon. Hagrid led them up a set of stone step to a large, oak door and, after checking that everyone was still there, knocked upon it three times. The door opened to reveal a very stern looking woman dressing in emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid as he stepped aside. The woman's face seemed to soften slightly as she looked them over, her eyes pausing briefly on Ryou and Malik (Yugi could barely be seen standing amid the younger students).

"Thank you Hagrid. First years, follow me please."

She led them through the door into a giant hall that could have easily held a small house inside it and to another door through which they could hear a steady drone of voices, where she stopped and faced the students.

"Now, before the start-of-term banquet can begin, you must all be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family during your stay here at Hogwarts, and each has its own noble history and...reputations. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I hope that each of you will be an asset to whichever house you are out in." For some reason, her eyes lingered on Ryou and Malik again, and they had a feeling that she knew about what had happened with Malfoy. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

As soon as she was gone, most of the students started whispering amongst each other. The three teens felt very uncomfortable standing amid people so many years younger than themselves, and they were very relieved when Professor McGonagall returned a few minutes later.

"Will you please form a line and follow me? Oh–" she stared right at the new sixth years– "will you three please stay at the back of the line? You will be introduced separately."

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik hung back as the other first years formed a line in front of them, and then all of them followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Four long tables stood the length of the hall, one for each house (they could make out Harry and his friends at the furthest left table), and facing them was another table where the teachers sat; Ryou could see that Isis was already sitting there patiently for the sorting to begin. In front of the table was a stool with a very tattered, old wizard's hat sitting upon it. The first years and Yugi&co filed silently into the hall and waited for something to happen. After about a minute, a rip formed above the brim of the hat, and it broke into song about the four houses. To say the first years (all of them) were startled would be an understatement. Yugi looked like he would faint at the prospect of putting a living hat on his hair, and Malik didn't look to thrilled either, though his reason was because of the hat looking I his head, not about it being alive. When it had finished, Professor McGonagall stood next to it and held a scroll up in front of her.

"Now, when I call your name, you are to come up here, place the hat on your head, and sit on the stool to be sorted," she called. "Adranier, Joseph!"

After a few moments the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" The shivering boy pulled the hat and scuffled off to sit at the cheering Slytherin table.

"Alexander, Alicia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ryou zoned out about here, drew himself back into his soul room, and sat down on the bed, waving aside one of the fake ghosts floating about. He didn't have a plan, but he knew that he didn't want to be in Slytherin; Malfoy would make his life a living hell, and he wanted to avoid that. Sighing, he glanced up at the bright doorway and noticed Bakura was there, watching him. Ryou quickly got to his feet again; his yami didn't like to see him acting 'weak'.

"She's nearly done with the midgets," Bakura commented as Ryou walked closer. "You might want to take control again."

"Thank you," Ryou said, and he walked into the hall between their soul rooms and took control just as "Zimmerman, Allie" was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and glanced around the hall, trying to get the students' attention; most of the students, however, where now staring at the three new sixth years. Ryou didn't know when he'd been more self-conscious.

"Now, we have three new sixth years joining us this year," Professor McGonagall announced to draw attention back to herself. "They have come from foreign country to study here. I want you all to treat them with as much respect as you would any other student. Bakura, Ryou from Domino City, Japan!"

Ryou stumbled forward, completely aware that eyes were following him, placed the hat on his head, and sat down. After a short time, he heard a small voice in his head that he assumed came from the hat.

"This is an interesting mind," said the voice. "I see an interest in the occult, supernatural, darkness...I could go on. I also see that more than one spirit resides here. This other spirit has a very dark mind, no matter how innocent he is trying to make himself appear."

{{Damn, it didn't work.}}

{I thought you said it would!}

The hat continued, "You have several house qualities, though most point to–"

__

Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin, Ryou thought desperately before the hat could say it.

{{Not Slytherin, absolutely not.}} Bakura echoed.

"Not Slytherin, eh? I've heard that once before. And the other spirit doesn't want it either... Ravenclaw would be another good house for you. However..." The hat was silent for a few moments. "Judging by your past, I would say GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word for the rest of the hall to hear. Ryou breathed a relieved sigh that was echoed by Bakura, silently thanked the hat, and walked over to the cheering table to sit next to Harry.

"Ishtal, Malik from Cairo, Egypt!"

Malik strode up to the stool with a mask of confidence, though he did look apprehensive as he put the hat on.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried after about a second.

"What?!" exclaimed a voice from the Slytherin table. It was Malfoy.

"What?!" Malik exclaimed once he'd recognized the voice. But no one cared whether the two didn't want to be in the same house; most of the Slytherins clapped anyway. Malik scuffled to a seat by the first years, muttering under his breath the whole time, as far away from Malfoy as he could get.

"Mutou, Yugi from Domino City, Japan!"

Yugi shuffled up to the stool, manipulated his hair a bit, and shakily put the hat on his head.

"Ah, another unusual situation," said a small voice in his head. "Both of you are will to do anything for a friend, I see. Very strategic minds, courageous, determined. This second spirit, however...is not so innocent."

[I was afraid of this.] Yugi said quietly.

[[No, Yugi, it'll be all right.]]

"Also very self-confident, too much if you ask me. No matter, I know exactly where to put you two. GRYFFINDOR!"

Yugi smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table to join his friends.

Harry couldn't help noticing how nervous each of the foreigners looked, both before and while they had the hat on. it was like they didn't want the hat to look in their heads. This was only the latest in a series of strange circumstances involving these students, and Harry didn't like being left in the dark; he was going to find out something, anything, about them.

The hall suddenly grew silent as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"I would like to give the start-of-term announcements before we eat so that you can go to bed without thinking about anything else.

"First of all, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is to be no magic used in the halls, nor should there be any forbidden items, which now include Portable Swamps and Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. (A loud groan cloud be heard throughout the hall) To see the full list, please consult Mr. Filch's office door, where it is now plastered and fireproofed.

"I would personally like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, as the name suggests, as is Hogsmede to all under third year. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term, so I invite as many of you as possible to try out, as every house team seems to have at least one vacancy.

"Now, I am pleased to announce that we have two new teachers joining our ranks this year. Unfortunately, Firenze had to leave on personal matters and will not be returning this year. However, our dear Professor Trelawny has been rehired and will be teaching third through fifth year Divination, and joining her will be Miss Isis Ishtal from Cairo, Egypt, who will be teaching Divination for sixth and seventh year students."

Very few students actually applauded when Isis stood up and bowed; those who did included Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and those who had been in her compartment on the train.

"Our second new teacher, also from Egypt, will be filling the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and wishes only to be known as Shadi."

At first, they didn't see anyone in the usual DADA teacher's spot, but after a second, a figure appeared through the wall behind it. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat with surprise. The figure was dressed in long, pale robes, a turban covered the top of his head, and a large, golden ankh hung from a cord around his neck; not only that, but he was walking _right through_ anything that stood in his way. He was a ghost! What's more, he looked a lot like Professor Quirrell. Harry sank unhappily into his chair.

He wasn't the only one unhappy to see Shadi. Malik had never forgiven the other Egyptian for scaring him when he was little and setting him on the wrong path; besides, Malik didn't need a reason to hate someone anyway. Bakura hissed, "Priest" and a few rude words upon Shadi's arrival; Ryou didn't ask him anything about it, as the yami disliked stupid questions.

Yugi and Yami, however, were excited; Shadi was the only person they knew, besides the Ishtals, that knew anything about the Millennium Items and Yami's past. It would be great if, while they were at the same place, Shadi would tell him a bit more than all the destiny crap he'd ever gotten before; Shadi was unpredictable, but hopefully he wouldn't deny his Pharaoh what was asked for.

Shadi got more applause than Isis on arrival, though that might have been because of his entrance. Harry noticed that Malfoy hadn't lifted a finger since he'd sat down, and it wasn't surprising.

"I believe those are all the announcements," Dumbledore said. "Let the feast...begin."

Instantly, food appeared on the dishes in the middle of the table and most everyone started piling it onto their plates. Yugi stared apprehensively at the food, not knowing what might be safe to eat and what might not be, until he noticed a couple of bowls of noodles, fish, and soup; traditional Japanese food. He happily filled his plate up with the familiar food, then stared at Ryou's plate, which was loaded with stuff Yugi wouldn't have touched.

"How can you eat that?" Yugi asked as Ryou shoved a fork full into his mouth.

The paler boy swallowed and answered, "Yugi, I'm half-British. Give me a break, I know what I'm eating."

"And I'll bet it tastes really good, doesn't it?" asked a voice from behind Ron. The looked up to see a ghost dressed in Renaissance-type clothes staring longingly at the food they were eating. Ron jumped about a foot in the air and choked on his food.

"Nick! Blimey, don't sneak up on people like that! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to meet the new sixth years, and you happened to be there." The ghost held out a see-though hand and announced, "My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington, or as these older students like to call me–" he glared down at Ron– "Nearly Headless Nick. I'm the resident Gryffindor ghost."

Ryou, being the most comfortable in situation like this, reached up and attempted to take the ghost hand, though his own passed right through. "Ryou Bakura. Um, if you don't mind me asking, how is it you're _nearly_ headless?"

"Oh no, everyone wants to see that. I'm used to it." Nick pulled on his left ear and his head fell onto his shoulder, held on only by about a centimeter of skin and sinew. Yugi looked appalled, but Ryou thought it was the neatest thing in the world. As Nick put his head upright again, Ryou exclaimed, "That was…you are so cool!"

"Thank you," Nick answered. He probably hadn't had anyone say that in his whole life, either one. "Well, I'll see you all later, I expect." He floated away to talk to some of the other Gryffindor students.

{{We're going to have to introduce him to the Headless Knight...}} Bakura said thoughtfully.

{Yami!!! We don't need to introduce anyone to anything!!!}

{{Maybe Malfoy...}}

A little while later, Yugi got a thoughtful look on his face, then asked, "Harry, what is Quidditch?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, swallowed his mouthful of food, and said, "Quidditch is the most popular wizards' sport, and it's played on broomstick up in the air. I play Seeker on the Gryffindor team...which reminds me, I'll have to find out who the captain is this year. Anyway, if you want to find out more, you could look in the library for _Quidditch Through the Ages_."

"Hey Harry, I'll bet Katie's the captain this year," Ron said.

"Yeah, I just hope she's better than Angelina was last year."

"Hey, you can't blame her for acting like that. You got detention every other week."

"It wasn't my fault! If Umbrige had just accepted the truth when I told her...!"

Yugi and Ryou glanced at each other, already knowing that this argument could go on forever. Then Ryou glanced back at the Slytherin table to where Malik was sitting, glumly eating his food. Yugi noticed and said, "Do you think he'll be all right?"

"I don't know. With Malfoy in the same house...they're not exactly friends are they? But with Isis here..."

"That didn't work last time, remember?" Ryou glared at him. Of course he didn't remember; he was either possessed or out cold during that part of Battle City. "It's Rishid that matters, not Isis," Yugi continued.

"I wish he was in our house," Ryou muttered, staring down at his plate.

"Malik didn't seem like the Slytherin type," interjected Hermione, who been listening to most of the conversation. "But I don't know him as well as you, so maybe I'm wrong."

Yugi also stared down at his plate. "He isn't now, but...a little while ago he would have been the perfect Slytherin..." Yugi grew silent, and Hermione had feeling it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

Eventually, everyone had eaten as much as they could and the food disappeared; then, a moment later, desserts appeared in their place and most dished up their plates again. Ryou, who never had much of an appetite anyway, and Yugi, however, didn't touch the desserts, as they were already too full.

And then, at last, the desserts disappeared as well, and people began to get up from the tables and head to their dorms. Yugi and Ryou walked up to the head table to meet with Isis, and they joined by Malik, who was eager to leave his housemates.

As soon as they came within hearing distance, Isis announced, "Professor Dumbledore would like for us to meet with him in a few minutes, Shadi included." She noticed her brother's unhappy expression and added, "I'm sure it's all for the best, Malik. You'll be safer if Shadi's here–"

"It's always about my 'safety' isn't?!" Malik exclaimed angrily. "My safety around other people! You don't want _him_ to show up and kill anyone! It's not about my safety at all, it never is! It's about other people's!"

About half of the remaining students turned and stared up at them, most wearing worried expressions. Yugi hurriedly tried to calm his friend down.

"Malik, it's not like that! Your sister's just worried about you, that's all. She doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I'll bet. That's why he's here," Malik growled, pointedly referring to Shadi. The spirit shook his head.

"No, Malik, that is not why I am here," Shadi argued. "I am here because Professor Dumbledore requested that I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Malik didn't answer and turned his back on the other Egyptian. Yugi and Ryou sighed simultaneously; this would not be an easy year with both Malfoy and Shadi on Malik's bad side.

"Um, Shadi, do you think you can tell my other self any more about his past while you're here?" Yugi asked.

"In time, I am sure I can. Now, perhaps we should find Professor Dumbledore and see what he wants to ask us about."


	8. The Item Holders

Chapter 8: The Item Holders

After Yugi made Hermione promise to wait for them outside the common room, as he didn't know the password, and Malik did the same with one of the Slytherin first years he'd actually made friends with, Dumbledore led the group down hallway after hallway until they reached a stone gargoyle. He gave it the password ("Cream Puff") and the statue jumped aside to reveal a set of steps spiraling upward like an escalator. The wall closed behind them as they stepped onto the staircase, and they climbed up and up and up until Yugi felt they were on top of the world. Soon, the staircase stopped and the professor led them through an oak door into his office.

As soon as they entered, there was a flurry of movement as previous headmasters and headmistresses turned in their paintings to see whom it was. A number of silver gadgets and gizmos ticked softly on tables around the room. Right in front of them was a large, claw-footed desk, which Dumbledore sat behind, and behind that was a perch with a brilliant crimson bird sitting upon it.

"Now," Dumbledore began, "I wanted to speak with you five over a very serious matter–"

"Th-that's a phoenix," Yugi stuttered, interrupting the professor.

"Yes, it is."

"May I...?" Yugi trailed off but Dumbledore knew what he meant.

"Go ahead, if he'll let you. His name is Fawkes, Yugi."

"Thank you, Professor." Yugi walked forward to the scarlet bird, and, to everyone's surprise, he began to stroke its feathers. Dumbledore cleared his throat and turned back to the others, a serious expression on his face.

"I'd like–"

"Uh, Professor," Malik interrupted. Dumbledore stared mildly at him, and he continued, "I think there's been a mistake with my house."

"Oh?"

"I'm not like them, just ask Yugi. We have nothing in common. Especially that Malfoy…"

"Mr. Malfoy is a very difficult student to get along with. The Sorting Hat does not make mistakes, Mr. Ishtal. You probably have more in common with the rest of your house than you give yourself credit for."

"But–"

"You'll have to make the most of it, Mr. Ishtal." The finality in Dumbledore's voice told Malik there was nothing he could do. The Egyptian shrank into the background and sulked. "Now, as I was saying–Mr. Mutou, I'd like you to listen to this too–these are very unstable times in the wizarding world. A powerful dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort has been trying to regain the power he had fifteen years ago. He has already recruited the dementors surrounding Azkaban, the wizard prison, as well as several tribes of giants. This is a crisis. However, Voldemort isn't content with his former power. One of my spies has informed me that he is looking for seven specific items that when combined produce enormous magical power."

He stared at each of them in turn with is piercing blue eyes, noticing the impact the statement had made on their expressions. Ryou knew exactly what the professor was talking about, since only a short time ago it had been Bakura that had been trying to collect the seven Items. Yugi and Yami had been the main obstacles trying to protect them, even though Yami was supposed to collect them himself. Malik had trying to help Bakura in collecting six of the Items, but their plan failed. Shadi made sure all of the Items were safe and with the right people, and Isis was just caught in the middle of everything. Dumbledore continued.

"My informant has given me a set of pictures showing what these items may look like." He held up a picture of a sarcophagus that had spot for every Millennium Item to fit into it. Then another photograph showing the Tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh, the drawing of Yami very apparent. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Well? Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Yugi and Ryou glanced nervously at each other; they'd agreed not to say anything about the Items, or even Malik's other self, but if Dumbledore already knew about it… Yugi glanced once at Shadi and then sighed and pulled the glowing Millennium Puzzle out from under his robes.

"I believe this 'Voldemort' is wasting his time," Yami said calmly. "We have the Millennium Items."

"I thought as much," Dumbledore remarked. "Do all of you own these 'Millennium Items'?"

Ryou glanced at Yami, who calmly nodded, and sighed; might as well get this over with now and not have it haunt him later. Ryou placed his hands to his chest in a broken circle type arrangement and began to hum softly (Yami rolled his eyes when he saw this); within seconds the Millennium Ring had appeared through his robes and now glittered prominently on his chest.

"Yes, we all do. This is the Millennium Ring. Yugi has the Puzzle, Isis has the Tauk, or Necklace, Malik has the Rod, and Shadi has the Ankh."

"That is only five. Am I to believe there are two more people out there with these Items?"

Ryou glanced at Yami again, then pulled the Eye out of his pocket. "I also have the Eye. I can't use it though."

Yami stared pointedly at Shadi, but the other spirit wasn't looking at him, so he cleared his throat loudly and said, "Shadi, your other Item please."

Shadi looked over at him, saw it was the Pharaoh and not someone he wanted to mess with, a suddenly there was a set of scales in his hand. He didn't say anything though.

"Right, those are the Millennium Scales. I believe that's seven, Professor."

"Yes, your math is correct. I have a feeling your magic comes from these Items, yes?" Dumbledore cast his eyes over each of them in turn, returning to Yami, who nodded.

"It's the only magic I know of that I possess," Yami answered. "No doubt you already knew most of this."

"I suspected. It was one reason I invited you to this school. Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the wizarding world. Voldemort would have to have a great deal more power to even attempt coming here."

"So are you trying to recruit us for some army?" Malik asked. "'Cause I'd have to refuse. I've had enough of that kind of thing."

"I have only brought you here for your own safety," Dumbledore answered. "And so you can learn how to properly use your magic to its fullest potential."

"I'm not sure having all of us in the same place is a very good idea, Professor," Ryou muttered uncomfortably. Dumbledore regarded him with a curious expression.

"Why is that, Mr. Bakura?"

"Well, things have been known to...happen when all of the Items are brought together. Sometimes it's for the good...and sometimes it isn't." Ryou looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes with a furious intensity. "No matter what others might say, Professor, the Millennium Items have always been instruments of evil. There is nothing good about how they were made or the power within them."

"They can only be used properly by the ones destined to have them," Shadi continued, speaking for the first time. "If this Voldemort plans to use the Items, he'd better figure out how to remain sane forever, because as soon as he tries, his mind and soul will be destroyed."

"Unless he wins them from us first in a Shadow Game," Yami finished. "But I highly doubt he knows how to play Duel Monsters or Shadow Games."

"Then why haven't you been consumed by this power?" Dumbledore asked. He already knew the answer; he just wanted to hear from the item holders themselves to make sure.

"We're the ones destined have the Millennium Items," Yami answered. Then had got a thoughtful look on his face and continued, "Well, the first ones we got anyway. A man by the name of Pegasus was destined to have the Eye, but he lost it to Ryou." Ryou glared at Yami; no, Pegasus hadn't lost the Eye to him, he'd lost it to Bakura. "And Shadi just hasn't given the Scales to anyone else yet."

"I see. Well, I would like to know what powers these Items possess, if you don't mind."

Ryou glanced nevously at Yami; this was going against everything he and Yugi had agreed to, and the only thing they hadn't really revealed yet was the existence of the yamis, and the Pharaoh wasn't doing a very good job. Yami, sensing he knew what Ryou was thinking about, shook his head, meaning they weren't going to say anything about that yet.

"Hey Ryou, why don't you start?" Malik called from across the room.

"You mean, with the...?" Ryou waved his arms around his head suggestively. Malik nodded. "But, I've never done that before!"

"I seem to remember an occasion or two when you did."

"No, I didn't! How about you, Malik? You're experienced in that area. Why don't you do it?"

"No, you're going to do it. Even if I have to help you."

"Fine," Ryou said. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Ring, while Malik reached into his pocket for the Rod. Darkness began to creep along the walls and billowed around them until they were completely surrounded. Dumbledore jumped to his feet.

"What happened?"

"Well, you wanted to know what the Millennium Items can do, didn't you?" Ryou asked in a harsher tone of voice. "So Malik and I brought you to the Shadow Realm for a demonstration. Every Item gives us the power to travel here. This is where we get the power for Shadow Games and other things. If I were to list how many ways I can use the Ring, you would get bored, so we'll just leave it at locating other Items."

Bakura took his deck out of his pocket and continued. "The Eye allows the owner to read people's minds, but it has to be in your head to be able to use it. The Tauk entitles the owner to see the past and the future; however, if something happens to change the predicted future, it's practically rendered useless. The Rod permits the owner to brainwash people or possess their thoughts, but the power can be broken by the will of the victim or another Item. As to the Puzzle, we're not sure what that does. Shadi will have to fill you in on what his Items do."

Shadi glared at him since he didn't like Bakura anyway, so Yami cut in. "The Key allows the owner to look in a person's mind to see what his personality is like. The Scales are like the Scale of Ma'at in the Book of the Dead; they weigh a person's soul and heart to see how untrustworthy that person is."

"And a couple of Items seem to have secondary effects, but those aren't important at the moment," Malik said.

"What is important is that we can handle ourselves if Voldemort comes after us," Yami said.

"Ph–uh, Yugi, do you mind if I demonstrate a bit more?" Bakura asked, still shuffling his deck. Yami shook his head, so Bakura drew a card from the top and said, "Ah, good one. I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!"

A bed with a small boy in it appeared next to him and out of the little boy's mouth burst a green spirit that looked like a banshee. Yami rolled his eyes again and said, "Did you have to summon that one?"

"Would you rather I summon Earl of Demise or something like that?"

"Just get on with it," Yami answered, his eyes glittering mischievously. When Bakura had his back to him, he pulled out his own deck.

"An Item holder usually summons monsters like this when he is playing a Shadow Game. Here, the monsters are as real as you are, and it can really hurt if you lose a game. Shadow Games were the ancient means of determining fate. Back then, the only way to use a monster that was not a part of your soul was to seal them in tablets and use an Item to summon them. Recently, Pegasus found out about the tablets and revived the monsters as cards, like I just used. Since the monsters are the same, we can use the Items on the cards."

"Black Magician, attack his Ghost!"

A monster appeared out of the shadows, attacked the Ghost, and Bakura's monster disappeared. The Black Magician hovered back to his master while Bakura seethed.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I thought we were demonstrating. Your monster was weaker than mine, so I couldn't resist."

"I'll bet you could," Bakura muttered. He was suddenly hit by a wave of pain like what would have happened if they were really playing a Shadow Game. "This isn't a Shadow Game!" he yelled angrily at the shadows behind him.

"But we're in the Shadow Realm, Ryou, so the same rules apply, don't they?" Yami sneered. Bakura gave him a look that plainly said "shut up or you won't leave here", but Yami just shrugged it off. "I believe the professor's probably seen enough, you two. Let's go back. Bye, Nassir," he said to the Black Magician, who then disappeared. Bakura and Malik stared incredulously at him.

"You _named_ your Black Magician?" Bakura asked, laughter sneaking into his tone. Yami blushed but remained firm.

"He wanted me to name him, thank you."

"What, do you come here and talk to your monsters in your spare time?"

"No. One, that would drain too much energy, and two, I've never come here on my own in my life. I don't know how."

"Perhaps we should leave," Dumbledore interrupted. Malik and Bakura nodded and the shadows around them disintegrated, and they were back in Dumbledore's office. "That was certainly enlightening."

"Is there anything else you would like to know, Professor?" Yami asked.

"Maybe in time," answered Dumbledore. "However, I am going to have to prohibit you three from using your Items. I must think about the safety of the rest of my students as well as yours." He pointed to the students, leaving Isis and Shadi out. "Since you are teachers, Miss Ishtal, Shadi, I have no control over your use."

Bakura was about to protest, but Yami clapped a hand over the other spirit's mouth and said, "We'll abide by your rules, Professor. I understand your situation."

"But you don't have ways of tracking our magic, do you?" Malik asked nervously.

"If it required very little magic, like possession–" Yami and Bakura glanced at each other– "I would have no way of tracking you. But if it was one of the main powers of your Items, like summoning that Shadow Realm for instance, I would. There is very little that goes on in this school that I do not know about." Dumbledore stood up, walked over to the fireplace, and, to everyone's astonishment, stuck his head into the fire and called for someone named 'Dobby' and another named 'Winky' to come up. A few moments later there was a small _poof!_ and two diminutive creatures with large pointy ears and huge eyes appeared next to Bakura. The spirit jumped slightly when they appeared, and Yami looked fascinated.

"These are house-elves, Mr. Mutou," Dumbledore said as he noticed Yami's expression. "Dobby, I would like you to lead Miss Ishtal and Shadi to their rooms. Winky, please lead the other three to the Gryffindor and Slytherin dormitories."

The teary-eyed house elf attempted to take Bakura's hand, failed, then led them down the stairs and out into the hallway. She led them down hallway after hallway, up stairs, then back down stairs again, and down more hallways until they reached a painting of a large lady in a pink silk dress. Hermione was dozing under the painting and leaning on the wall, and she jumped when they appraoched.

"Oh, Yugi, you're here," she said. "Thanks, Winky."

"Yes, thank you, Winky," Yami echoed. The elf smiled slightly then led Malik away to where his dorms must be. Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password ("Lemon tarts") and they entered the warm, scarlet and gold Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron deep in a chess game. Harry was losing pitifully and most of his pieces were out, but not his queen. Yami's eyes lit up when he saw their game, but Bakura quickly steered him away.

"Harry! Queen to C4!" Yami called as he was led up the stairs. Harry tried the move and found that he had just checkmated Ron's king. They stared at the board in surprise, and then glanced back at the stairs where Yami and Bakura had just disappeared. The was something strange about that new student.


	9. Presents and Professors

Chapter 9: Presents and Professors

Ryou woke up with sunlight streaming across his face through a slit in the scarlet drapes around his bed. He sat up quickly and shook off the blackness creeping in on his eyes. It was his birthday! And what better present on his birthday than starting to learn magic. Ryou dressed quickly, grabbed his bag, and practically ran down the stairs to the common room only to be driven back a bit by a yelp from someone there. It sounded like Yugi. Ryou didn't want to interrupt his friend in whatever the boy was doing, so he walked back up the stairs and played with Phantom for a little while. The next time he went down to the common room, Harry and his friends were there as well, and together they made their way to the Great Hall.

There wasn't as much food for breakfast as there had been the night before, but they'd expected that since it was breakfast after all. Ryou informed Yugi that there usually wasn't anything 'toxic' in English breakfast food, so they happily began eating in peace...until the mail came. Yugi and Ryou were quite startled when suddenly hundreds of owls flew into the hall and began dropping letters on various people, including Hermione and Harry. The beautiful snowy owl that delivered to Harry stopped for a moment to eat a little bit then flew off again. Then, to Ryou's surprise, an owl flew by and dropped a letter right in the middle of his plate. The return address was written in neat Japanese handwriting and said it was from his dad.

Ryou's eyes opened wide with surprise. How had his dad known how to deliver a letter to him? He felt it cautiously, noticed a rather large lump, and instantly grew suspicious. His father was known for seemingly harmless presents that could really be the end of the world. Case in point: the Millennium Ring.

{{No shadow magic.}} Bakura commented lightly from his soul room. {{Go ahead and open it.}}

"What did you get, Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou suddenly noticed that the others were regarding him curiously.

"Um, letter from Father. I'm not sure how he knew how to get it here but...I guess I should open it and see what it is."

He opened the envelope and out fell a piece of writing paper and a wrapped object. Great, so he couldn't see immediately what it was. Ryou picked up the letter and read it, the writing also being in Japanese:

__

Dear Ryou,

Bet you're wondering how I knew to use an owl to get this to you. Well, last night this same owl showed up at the window with a note attached. It was from that Professor Dumbledore and told me how to send letters to you. It was very lucky that owl came, wasn't it?

Anyway, I'd like to wish you a happy birthday. Your friends here wish you the same thing, though I'm sure they'd like to tell you themselves. The present enclosed I found at a pawnshop and I thought you might like it. I've checked it myself to make sure it's not dangerous, but it might be like your Ring and not work unless it's for you.

I hope you have good time at your new school and I expect to hear from you as to how it goes.

Sincerely,

Your father

"Go on, open it Ryou," Yugi urged, staring expectantly at the brightly wrapped present. Ryou picked it up, surprised at how heavy it actually was, and slowly undid the paper. A golden statuette rolled noisily onto the table.

"Is that...?" Ron started, staring open mouthed at the figure.

"It's a statue of Seth, the Egyptian god of chaos and storms," Ryou said, placing the statue upright. "Great, I bet it has some demonic power ready to reveal itself, too," he muttered to himself.

"Is it your birthday, Ryou?" Hermione asked. He nodded, still staring at the golden figure on the table. "Well, happy birthday!"

"Here, you'll like my present," Yugi said as he gave his friend a rectangular package that looked hastily wrapped.

Ryou smiled at him. "Thanks Yugi. I'm glad you didn't forget."

Under the paper was a set of Egyptian Tarot cards and five new Duel Monster cards. Ryou picked up the game cards to see what they were. _Invitation to a Dark Sleep, Magical Marionette, Deal of Phantom, Possessed Dark Soul,_ and a special edition, holographic _Change of Heart_. Ryou smiled as he looked at the last card, and Bakura began to mentally revise their deck.

"I had to ask Grampa for most of those before we left for Diagon," Yugi said as Ryou looked through the cards again. "I felt they might work with your deck pretty well."

"Yeah, these are great. Thanks Yugi."

"Hey, don't forget about my present," said a voice from behind them. Malik was grinning right behind Ryou and was holding an oddly package.

"Oh, you remembered," Ryou said dully. " I didn't think you would."

"Hey, I'll keep it if you don't want my charity. But then Isis would get mad at me since it's from both of us."

"No, I really appreciate it, Malik," Ryou answered earnestly, taking the package from his friend. But before he could see what it was, he found a note, also written in Japanese.

__

Ryou,

I'm writing this down and in Japanese because I know you wouldn't want me to say it out loud. Just so you know, it was Bakura that reminded me about your birthday, not Isis, even though part of this present is from her. So this present is also from him in a way. But I figured that since Bakura doesn't really have a birthday of his own, he could share yours. So this present is also for him. I would have gotten you cards, but I suspected Yugi would cover that.

–Malik

"Come on, Ryou, stop reading and open it already," Malik said impatiently. Ryou obliged and found that inside there was a bronze statuette of Thoth and a golden necklace. The necklace had a pendent that was like a locket and had the Eye of Ra in relief on the front. The chain was thick and golden as well.

"Wow, Malik," Ryou said as he held up the necklace.

"I thought you might like that. It's real gold by the way, I checked. There's also an inscription on the back in Priest's Hieroglyphics that says 'Within holds the spirit of Ra'. Pretty cool, huh?"

"In Priest's Hieroglyphics?" Yugi asked. "Ryou, may I see that for a moment?"

Ryou handed the necklace over and Yugi stared at the hieroglyphics on the back. "Yup, that's what it says. This looks like a locket, but there doesn't seem to be a way to open it."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Malik agreed. "I knew you'd like it anyway, Ryou."

"Yeah, this is great. Thanks Malik," Ryou said as he clasped the necklace around his neck. He instantly felt a dull jolt fly through his body, but it passed so quickly he barely noticed. "And your present was really cool too, Yugi," he said reassuringly.

McGonagall came by a short time later and gave them their schedules. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know what to expect, but they knew their schedules would be different since they didn't have the same classes. Even Ryou and Yugi didn't have the same schedule, which could make things difficult. Malik came back over to compare his with theirs.

"Looks like we've got a lot of the same classes, Ryou."

"Yeah, and then I have some similar with Yugi. Looks like double Potions first, then Ancient Runes, and then double Divination."

"What, you're in Divination?" Ron asked. "Good luck, with that Trelawney woman–"

"No, Ron, remember it's Miss Ishtal that's teaching sixth and seventh this year," Hermione reminded him. "They won't have to suffer through Trelawney's classes."

"Speaking of which..." Harry trailed off, staring at the doors to the Great Hall where a woman had just appeared. She wore a lengthy shawl and innumerable beads, bangles, and necklaces. The women seemed to float as she walked over to them.

"I knew I sensed an aura down here," she trilled. "It must be you I was sensing, dear." She pointed at Ryou.

"Uh, good morning, Professor," Harry said, almost laughing. "What brings you down here?"

"Well, I was sitting in my office probing the school with my senses and I sensed a powerful aura coming from this boy. So I came right here to meet him. What's your name, dear?" Trelawney asked.

"Don't you know, Professor?" Ryou asked, trying his hardest to sound as though the 'dear' comment didn't bother him.

"Of course I do!" Trelawney said indignantly. "I just wanted to hear your sweet voice say it."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes; that meant she had no idea. Ryou seemed to catch on to this and stared at her suspiciously.

"Ryou Bakura. Did you come to meet Isis too, Professor?"

"Yes, yes, it's always nice to meet another possessed of the gift of the Inner Eye. Now, my dear, if you ever need help, you should talk to Miss Brown and Miss Patil–" she pointed to two giggling girls a short distance away– "as they are also on their way to being accomplished Seers. Or you could find me and I will be happy to help you. Oh, and Mr. Potter," she said, now turning to Harry, who already knew what was coming, "I feel it is my duty to tell you. I have seen much danger in your path from a new enemy, my dear. Please keep your eyes and ears open to suspicious activity. Now, I must meet my colleague." She turned and seemed to glide to the teachers' table to meet Isis.

"That was...odd," Yugi finally said.

"Trelawney's just a big fake. I wouldn't believe much she tells you," Ron answered.

"Why did she tell me to talk to them if I need help?" Ryou asked, glancing down the table at the two girls.

"Those two practically _worship_ Trelawney. They're the top students in Divination. It wouldn't surprise me if they're in you class, Ryou."

"I wish I could see their reactions to Isis," Harry said. "She is a real Seer, right."

"Her predictions have usually been accurate," Yugi answered, remembering her duel with Kaiba. "We'll tell you how they react. I'm in Divination, too."

"Oy! Harry!"

An older girl with brown hair was approaching them and looking very excited.

"Hey Katie," Harry said as she stopped next to him.

"Hey. Listen, I've been made Quidditch captain–"

"See, told ya Harry," Ron said.

"–And our team's in pretty bad shape. With you back, we really only have you, me, and Ron–"

"What about Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper?" Harry asked, remembering the replacement Beaters from the previous year.

"Oh, they resigned right after the Quidditch Cup. Said they had enough to do without being on the Quidditch team, too. So anyway, I want you to make it for the tryouts next week. Don't land yourself in detention like last year." She was about to walk away when she clapped her hands together and said, "And one more thing. Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you we're going to be giving these two flying lessons–" she gestured to Yugi and Ryou– "and I want you and Ron to be there. We start tomorrow after dinner." She smiled and walked away.

"Fl-flying lessons?" Ryou squeaked. "Like, up in the air on broomsticks with nothing to catch you flying?"

"What other flying is there?" answered Ron, grinning. "Listen, we should probably get to class. I've got Herbology first, so I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. Don't let Snape bully you too much." With that, Ron got up and left the table.

"He's right, Harry," Hermione said as she herself got up from the table. "You know what Snape's like if we're late, and he won't be too happy anyway since we're in his advanced class."

"Great, Malfoy and Snape right after breakfast," Harry answered. "I hope this doesn't ruin your birthday, Ryou. Snape isn't the nicest person and he favors Malfoy, plus he's the head of Slytherin house and really doesn't like me or the other Gryffindors. Especially me."

"Looks like I won't have a problem then," Malik said.

"And he doesn't like anyone who hangs around me, either."

"Oh."

"Um, Harry," Ryou started, "which one is Professor Snape?"

"He's right there." Harry pointed to the Professor where he was just standing up. Ryou and Yugi groaned; that was the man Bakura had pissed off in Knockturn Alley. This would not be an easy class. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, we've kind of...met him already," Ryou said.

"Yeah, and he didn't like us," Yugi continued. "You'll probably see that when he sees us."

"Looks like I won't be the only one he hates this year then," said Harry. "We can help each other though it. Come on, we'd better go."

They left the hall and headed toward the dungeons where Potions classes were always held. Malik shuttered slightly as he looked around; this and the Slytherin dorms reminded him too much of the Pharaoh's tomb where he'd grown up, and those were memories he'd like to forget. They approached a group of students standing outside the classroom door and joined them to wait, hopefully in peace, but Malfoy caught sight of them first.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Potter," Malfoy drawled as he came closer. "What with your needing Remedial Potions last year. I didn't think you would be smart enough."

"What about you Malfoy?" Harry countered. "Did you have to get your father's help to get in–oh wait, that's right, I sent him to Azkaban, didn't I?"

Malfoy's eyes filled with fire. "I haven't paid you back for that yet. You mark my words, Potter, you and your new friends will wish you hadn't come this year."

"I think I can handle myself, Malfoy."

Malfoy got a mischievous gleam in his eye and his hand began reaching to his pocket. "But your friends here can't."

Ryou somehow knew exactly what the other boy was going to do, so he reached back for his own wand and said, "I think you'll find we can manage as well, Malfoy."

"You!"

The shout came from behind them and they all turned to find Snape striding angrily toward them. Ryou groaned inwardly as the man approached. _Great,_ he thought, _this guy's already caught me doing something suspicious and class hasn't even started yet._

"You," Snape repeated. "Didn't I warn you I'd be watching you? And you're already starting trouble!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Ryou said. He didn't have any idea what Snape was talking about otherwise. What warning? Bakura stayed distrustfully quiet in his soul room. "But it was really Malfoy who started it. I was just going to defend myself against a possible attack, Professor."

"And I suppose that's why you were buying weapons in Knockturn Alley as well," Snape snarled as he glared at Ryou.

{Is that what you were doing? That's why he doesn't like me?}

{{... ...}}

{You'd better not have snuck anything into my bag, koe.}

{{... ...}}

"All right, everyone into the classroom, now!" barked Snape. The students turned and shuffled into the classroom, Harry and his friends being last. "Pair up!"

Harry and Malik went to one cauldron and Hermione and Yugi went to another, leaving Ryou alone to wonder who he was supposed to go with. Yugi was about to switch places with him, but then a hand grabbed Ryou and pulled him off to another cauldron. It was one of the girls Professor Trelawney had told him about. This one had dark brown hair down to her waist and wore several bangles on her wrist. He could see the other girl pairing up with a boy he knew was named Seamus across the room so he was stuck with this one.

Snape set them to work on a highly difficult potion for improved courage and he didn't seem to care whether the new sixth years were at a far lower level. As he walked around between the groups watching everyone begin the potion, he frowned at the new students, but he didn't say anything.

"My name's Parvati Patil," the girl said once Snape was on the other side of the room. "Professor Trelawney said I should help you whenever possible, Ryou."

"How did you know my name?"

"The Professor told me. She said you're going to do really well in Divination this year." Parvati pulled out a vile from her bag and dropped a few drops of violet liquid into the cauldron. "I wonder if Professor Ishtal will be as good as Professor Trelawney."

"Isis is a very good Seer," Ryou answered as he stared at the blackboard and selected a bottle from his bag. "Her predictions have always been correct and really accurate."

"You called her by her first name," Parvati observed. "Do you know her?"

"Well enough. She's one of my friends, and she's helped me before." Ryou glanced at Snape and noticed he was staring at him. Ryou smiled; he was getting the hang of potion making already, and if he was able to do well in this class, maybe Snape wouldn't hate him so much.

"Have you ever seen the future, Ryou? I have lots of times. Professor Trelawney says I'm going to be a famous Seer when I leave school."

"I've...anticipated some events before they happened, yes. Isis is much better than I am, though."

For the next half hour they worked almost in silence, talking only when they had to let the potion simmer for a few minutes. Ryou learned that Harry had gone to the Yule Ball with Parvati two years ago, and that he never seemed to get the hang of anything but Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ryou also learned about Harry's past with Voldemort and why they were famous. Actually, they talked a lot about Harry.

Eventually, Snape told them all to fill a flask with their potion, label it, and put it up and his desk for him to grade. Ryou noticed that his and Parvati's potion looked just like Hermione and Yugi's, and he figured that since Hermione seemed to be pretty smart, his group hadn't done anything wrong. He smiled as he placed the flask on Snape's desk; this was class he felt he was good at, so maybe Snape wouldn't hate him so much.

He and Malik met at the door and were soon joined by Hermione, as she was going to the same place. Malik was muttering something about "damn Voldemort, doesn't know when to mind his own business"; Ryou had a feeling he wasn't the only one to have learned more about this 'Voldemort' person.

Then, just as Ryou walked though the door, he was hit with a wave of nausea and his vision began t fade. The exclamations of the others seemed faint and his legs were shaky. And then Ryou blacked out...


	10. Possession and Prophesy

Chapter 10: Possession and Prophesy

…When Ryou regained consciousness he wasn't in the Hospital Wing, and he wasn't in the doorway to Snape's classroom either. Nor were his friends standing worriedly about him, waiting for him to wake up. No, when he regained consciousness, he was walking next to Malik entering the Great Hall. Malik was talking animatedly, saying exactly why he thought they should leave the school immediately and why he thought Snape was such a big git. Ryou stopped and looked around, confused; there were a lot of people here in the Great Hall, and there was food on the tables. Did that mean it was time for lunch? He was pretty sure that he had Ancient Runes before lunch and he was pretty sure he hadn't been there yet. Malik caught Ryou's sudden stop and turned to stare at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't we supposed to be going to Ancient Runes now?" Ryou asked cautiously in case this was some kind of prank.

"That's where we just came from." Malik stared with concern at his friend. "Are you all right? Don't you remember that?"

Ryou shook his head and screwed up his eyes. How could he have been out for an hour and not remember anything? "The last thing I remember was right outside Professor Snape's class."

"You sure? 'Cause you were at Ancient Runes."

"Yeah, and you were really amazing, Ryou," said Hermione as she came up behind them.

"I...I was?"

"Yeah, you seemed to know everything before we got there," Malik answered, his face contorted like he was remembering something really amazing. "You answered all of the questions right, even ones Hermione didn't know."

"What?!"

"Mmm-hmm, and Professor Carver gave you one of the more advanced tests because you were doing so well," Hermione continued, "and you just whizzed right though it like you knew everything, _and_ all the answers were _right_."

Ryou sank unhappily into his seat by Yugi and stared glumly at the food on the table, not noticing when Malik said good-bye and left to sit at his own table. He should be pleased that he was good at another class without trying, but he couldn't remember being good at it. Plus, Bakura was still asleep in his soul room, unchanged from the end of Potions, so he couldn't have been responsible. Yugi, who's class had gotten out early, also stared worriedly at Ryou.

"Is something wrong, Ryou?"

"I just blacked out for the last hour and I can't remember a thing, but apparently my body was walking around being perfect in Ancient Runes," Ryou answered quietly. Yugi's expression changed from worry to shock.

"You _what_?!"

"And you-know-who is still asleep from when he dozed off in the middle of Potions," he whispered, glancing tentatively at Harry.

"So it couldn't have been him," Yugi concluded.

"That's the thing. He's a really good actor; sometimes even I can't tell when he's acting or not. What if he's just pretending?"

"Why would he do that? He doesn't know that much about the past, does he?"

"He hasn't told me anything. Not like he would if I asked, either. He still doesn't quite think me 'worthy' enough for that much courtesy."

"Did you try waking him up?"

"No. He always yells or punishes me whenever I do that..."

Harry caught most of this conversation and it really intrigued him; anytime someone in the magical world said 'You-Know-Who', they usually meant Voldemort. But these students seemed to be new to the magical world, so they couldn't be in league with Voldemort, could they? When Ron sat down, Harry ran this theory past him and Hermione. Hermione agreed that it wasn't likely that they were in with Voldemort; Ron disagreed.

"Didn't you say that Ryou was really good at Ancient Runes?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he's been good at everything so far," answered Hermione.

"See, I'll bet You-Know-Who sent them here to get close to Harry. That's why he knows so much."

"But Yugi doesn't seem to be so adept," Hermione argued.

"Yeah, and Malik would have failed in Potions this morning if we hadn't been paired up," Harry went on. Ron frowned at his food.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Ron asked irritatedly.

"'Cause I thought you'd be concerned."

"Well, you two keep shooting down my theories–"

"Hey Harry," Yugi interrupted from the other side of the table, "do you think you could tell me how to play Quidditch?"

They spent the rest of lunch talking about the wizards' sport, but Ryou didn't join in. He was too worried about his own sanity. Bakura had finally woken up and claimed he hadn't possessed Ryou at all that day, but he was very concerned nonetheless. No matter what most others thought, Bakura did care for his host, and he got worried when something happened like this. But after a quick search through both their minds, he declared that nothing seemed to be wrong except that there really were no memories of the last hour.

When lunch was almost over, Isis came by and asked Ryou to bring Phantom with him to class, saying that the cat might help increase the psychic energies of the class. Ryou hurried to his dorm, found the cat, who was fighting with Crookshanks again, and then was lost. He had no idea where Isis's class was going to be. He wandered back to the Great Hall, and Yugi informed him that they were supposed to go to a room by a statue of Bolik the Braggart on the third floor.

The door to the classroom was open when they got there and the sign by the door read: _Miss Isis Ishtal, Sixth and Seventh Divination_. No doubt the right place. But as soon as they entered the rather large room they felt they had just entered the Shadow Realm. The walls and ceiling were painted pitch black with dark purple gauze draped in different places. The floor was covered in very fluffy black carpet that seemed to reach up and grab at their feet, and a dark pink fog was drifting about the room. The torches on the walls were covered with the same purple gauze as was on the walls, so the teens could see but the light didn't draw attention away from the rest of the room. All in all, Isis did a very good job of recreating the Shadow Realm without actually taking them there.

Since there weren't any chairs, the students sat on the floor to wait for class to begin and talked amongst themselves. The atmosphere of the classroom was tense and several people jumped when the door shut be hind them. Ryou spotted Parvati sitting next to her friend and dragged Yugi over to sit next to them; he figured if he had friends in his class that already knew things, he might as well sit near them. Parvati introduced them to her friend, Lavender Brown, and then sat quietly. The two girls seemed to be very anxious for class to start.

"Good morning," said a soft voice from a corner of the room, startling a lot of the students, Yugi included. Isis stepped out of the shadows to the front of the classroom, dressed in the same outfit as in Battle City, the white making a stark contrast to the black wall behind her.

"Welcome to the realm of shadows," Isis continued, glancing briefly at Ryou and Yugi. "I am Miss Ishtal, your Divination teacher for the rest of the year. Unfortunately, an event at the end of this year will prevent me from coming back next year to teach you."

Parvati's hand shot into the air, nearly hitting Ryou's arm. Isis turned to her. "Yes, Miss...?"

"Patil," Parvati answered dropping her hand. "Can you make a prediction right now, just so we know you're a good teacher?"

Whispers of agreement spread through the room, and Isis nodded and closed her eyes. "In exactly five minutes time, a Slytherin by the name of Malik Ishtal will run out of greenhouse four where his Herbology lesson is taking place, and he will run into Mr. Hagrid five feet from his hut," Isis declared. "In five minutes, you may personally check this at the window, Miss Patil," she went on, pointing to a dark spot on the wall that had light poking out underneath. "Now, today we are going discuss natural divination, or the divining of events in nature, like how clouds form in the sky or from which direction the wind blows. Very often, this type of divination is controversial because many do not believe that the wind blowing or what shape the clouds are at a certain time has any effect over the future. Usually, these opinions are from people who do not want to admit the existence of the supernatural. Today I would have liked to begin outside, but the sky is clear so that wouldn't have made a very good–"

"AGHHHHH!!!"

The shout came from outside on the grounds. Isis walked over to the window, lifted the blinds, and beckoned for Parvati to come over. Outside, Malik dashed out of greenhouse four, screaming bloody murder, and ran halfway across the grounds until he collided with Hagrid about five feet from the giant's hut. It was just like Isis had said.

"Wow, Miss Ishtal, that was exactly like you said it would be," Parvati said as she walked back to her seat.

"See? I told you Isis was good," Ryou said when she sat down. Parvati merely nodded and turned her attention back to Isis. Isis began to explain what the different wind directions meant, like how west had the element of fire and usually meant a quick burst of chaos that would cause long-term damage. East was the element of wind and was relatively good, as it meant a windfall of unexpected happiness and fortunate events. North, the element of water, proposed good luck for some time that would then be followed by a very influential even that could be good or bad. South, an earth element, was the opposite of the North element.

Cloud formations had to be studied a lot like tea leaves. They were read at sunrise, sunset, and noon, and one always started north of the sun and moved in a counter-clockwise direction. At noon, there were twelve sections of the sky, called houses, and depending on where the cloud formation was in the sky, it had a different meaning than in another house. It was actually a lot like astrology, which they'd already studied. At sunrise and sunset since there were only six houses around the sun, the clouds were usually used to predict the rest of the day; noon observations were used for more long-term predictions.

About halfway through the lesson, Isis snapped her fingers and they were suddenly outside with the sun up above, or so it seemed. They were really still inside the classroom, but the environment had been changed to provide a sample lesson. Isis used a wand to draw out the twelve houses in the sky and simple shapes in the clouds that were easy to see.

"Can anyone see any shapes I have not outlined?"

Everyone looked carefully at the clouds until they noticed that Ryou had his hand raised already. "I can Is– I mean, Miss Ishtal," he said quietly. He pointed to a formation in the twelfth house. "Right there. To me it looks a dragon with its mouth open. Usually this is a good sign, showing courage and well being, but it's in the house of losses and enemies, showing that there may be more pain than well-being in the future."

Isis smiled and nodded. "That's right, Mr. Bakura. And that is the one I hadn't expected anyone to find. Anyone else?"

This time Parvati raised her hand. "The one in the eleventh house. It looks like an arrow, which means separation, and since it's in the house of friends it means something will happen that will pit friends against each other. We just don't know who, but that can be determined by the other houses."

"Correct, Miss Patil."

Yugi was soon left behind in the class by Ryou, Parvati, and Lavender; he just wasn't a Seer. Besides which, he'd seen Isis's magic enough times that it didn't seem so amazing anymore. So for most of the class, Yugi concentrated on what Ryou had told him during lunch. It sounded like Bakura had possessed him, but Ryou claimed Bakura had been asleep. What he'd said about the spirit being a good actor was right though; Bakura had tricked everyone more times than they could count. So what if the spirit was acting again? Yugi would have to ask once class was out.

[[That thief can't be trusted, Yugi. He might be lying even if he tells us.]]

[But Ryou asked me for help, and I can't just back out of it now. He's my friend.]

[[No offense, but you're going to get yourself killed looking out for your friends someday.]]

"Oy, mini-pharaoh, class is over," said a harsh voice in his ear. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

Bakura was standing before him in an almost empty room with Isis behind the spirit and Parvati and Lavender waiting for them in the doorway. Yugi got to his feet and was about to follow the girls out in to the hallway when Isis stopped him with the statement: "Beware the spirits, Yugi."

Yugi turned and regarded her with a confused and almost shocked expression. "What?"

"Not all spirits are your friend, Yugi. You and Ryou need to be alert to the activity of certain spirits, and have them tell you when they want to be with you before they barge in. Then you may discover what happened earlier." Isis turned to the window and sighed. "I cannot tell you anymore at the present time. Goodbye Yugi."

Yugi was slightly dazed after this, but he couldn't ask Bakura anything with the two girls following them. The message Isis had given him said they should be more alert about Bakura and Yami, but did it also mean there was _another_ spirit? How could that be possible?

"I don't think that's possible," he heard Bakura mutter. Yugi glanced questioningly at him and noticed the girls weren't following anymore.

"Are you sure Ryou was in control before lunch, Bakura?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Do you doubt–wait, that's a stupid question. Even if you didn't doubt my word, the Pharaoh would. Trust me, I was asleep the whole time."

[[I don't believe him.]]

[What would he gain by lying?]

[[The satisfaction that he tricked us...again.]]

[...Well, I'm going to take Isis's warning seriously, Yami. I would appreciate it if you'd warn me every time you take over from now on. Hopefully Ryou will ask Bakura to do the same thing.]

[[Very well. I understand where you're coming from.]]

Bakura suddenly turned away from Yugi down another corridor and not in the direction of the Great Hall. Yugi watch him, confused.

"Idiot. Do you really think Phantom will be allowed in the Great Hall?" Bakura commented when he noticed Yugi's stares, gesturing to the sleeping cat in his arms. Under his arms, there was a golden glow, in just the right place for the Millennium Ring. Yugi looked accusingly at the thief.

"Bakura, why is the Ring glowing?"

"Because I don't know how to get back to the Gryffindor common room from here. Surely Dumbledore will understand that if he asks."

"That's really edging on the line, Bakura. You could get Ryou into major trouble. Professor Dumbledore doesn't know about you and Yami yet, remember?"

"Stop worrying your spiky little head, Yugi. I know what I'm doing. I'm using a different method of finding the common room with the Ring than usual." Bakura turned his back on them and walked off in the direction he'd turned to.

[[Taking over.]]

"Thief, I don't think your method of finding the common room is a very good one. Couldn't we just ask somebody?"

"Pharaoh, I know what I'm doing. Damn, why can't you and Yugi learn to trust me in these things?" Bakura turned down another hall and they spotted a set of armor they'd passed on the way to Gryffindor Tower the previous night. Yami caught up with and regarded him with a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Maybe if you hadn't tricked us so much in the past, we wouldn't have reason not to trust you."

"I don't hold your past against you. But maybe I shouldn't let Ryou hang out with you since you used to drive people insane with your 'penalty games'." They saw a large painting on the wall ahead of them and Bakura's mouth twisted to a smirk. "And see, I haven't gotten you lost, have I? Lemon tart," he said to the painting. The Fat Lady nodded and her picture frame swung forward. The common room beyond was relatively empty, save a few fourth and seventh years studying at opposite sides of the fireplace. Bakura released Phantom and then sat down in one of the chairs to think. It wasn't quiet time for dinner yet, and he didn't really feel like doing any of Ryou's homework. Yami got a thoughtful look in his eye as he stared at the thief.

"Hey tomb robber," he started, trying to sound causal, "you didn't happen to modify your deck yet, did you?"

Bakura raised and eyebrow and stared at the other spirit. "Why?"

"Well, you look kind of bored, and I'm also bored and, well–"

"Why don't you just say you want to duel me instead of explaining why? If you really wanted to duel, you'd come right out and say it instead of wasting time."

"Is that a yes?" Yami asked eagerly. Bakura responded by taking his new cards out of his bag and his deck out of his pocket.

"It's your funeral, Pharaoh."

Calai'di–HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI MUTOU!!!

I had to do that since I wrote most of this on his birthday, and everyone should know that his birthday is June 4. Anyway, the form of divination in this chapter I made up myself (aren't I brilliant?), so I wouldn't suggest trying it. Forms in the clouds seem to work a little, but looking up at the sun at noon to determine the houses in the sky is not advisable.


	11. What Class Are You Good At?

Chapter 11: What Class Are You Good At?

Harry and Ron entered the common room shortly before dinner to find Yami and Bakura deep in a duel; Bakura was winning, and Yami looked extremely frustrated. The game looked very interesting, but it was almost over, so they didn't catch much of it, except for the end. Yami drew a card and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"All right th-Ryou, I'm going to end this game."

"With Dark Sanctuary on the field? I think not–"

"Activate 'Change of Heart' on your 'Possessed Dark Soul' allowing me to control it. Summon 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' (1) by sacrificing my three monsters!" Yami placed the red card down on the table with a triumphant look on his face.

"What?!"

"I have four cards in my hand, Ryou, giving Slifer four thousand attack points, which is more than enough to defeat you–"

"Aghhh, I hate those damn God Cards!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Slifer will attack your Puppet Master, and since they're both in attack mode the damage gets directed right at your life points! I believe I win."

"Damnit!" Bakura exclaimed, throwing his hand down on the table. "I can't beat you with those stupid God Cards in your deck."

"That's right, you can't," Yami answered with a smirk as he gathered up his cards. "Good game, though. I haven't had one that close since Battle City."

Bakura glared at him and then noticed they'd attracted a lot of attention with their duel, particularly that of Harry and Ron. He put on a fake good-natured smile and held out his hand. "Good game, Ph-Yugi. We should duel again soon."

He found Yami's reaction to this priceless, but the pharaoh took his hand nonetheless and agreed about the duel. Harry and Ron glanced at each other in confusion and shrugged; they had no idea what had just happened.

"Hey guys," Ron started, "We came to tell you that it's about time for dinner."

"Thanks. Let's go, Yugi." Bakura dragged Yami out the portrait hole and down the hall a bit more roughly than Yami thought was necessary, but the thief had just lost a duel and he was hungry. Not a good combination. Ron and Harry had to almost run to catch up with them, and they found Yami with a pained expression on his face as he was dragged down the hall.

"Are you always that good at chess, Yugi?" Ron asked excitedly once he caught up.

"How good?"

"Like last night. Even I didn't see that move you gave Harry. Are you always that good?"

"Well, I haven't played chess in a while, so I wouldn't really know. I guess."

"I'm the Gryffindor champion, you know," Ron said proudly.

"Well, that makes things–ack! Ryou! What are you doing?!" Yami exclaimed, for Bakura had just accelerated in a new direction, dragging him along. The thief had just spotted something interesting, and as he closed in on his target, he almost laughed at the predicament. Closer, closer, and...

"Aghhhh! Ryou, what the hell?!" exclaimed Malik, as the thief had just kicked him in the backside. Bakura broke out with laughter, and he pulled a small piece of paper off his companion's back and gave it to him. The sign read "Kick Me" in rather neat handwriting. Malik glared at the tomb robber.

"It's not funny, you know. You didn't have to take this stupid thing seriously, too," he growled, tossing the paper to the ground.

"Ah, ah, no littering, Malik," Bakura scolded jokingly, though he kicked the paper aside himself. "I wonder who did that, though."

"I have a pretty good idea," Malik answered as they passed through the doors to the Great Hall and found Malfoy and his goons instantly begin to laugh. Malik sighed and scoped out a seat by the Slytherin first year he'd made friends with. "I guess I'll see you guys later. Oh, and 'Mr. Bakura'–" he clapped a hand over Bakura's shoulder– "don't harm your body with whatever you eat tonight. Today's only Monday, remember, and you've still got classes tomorrow." With that, Malik walked off and left Harry and Ron very confused.

"Does he call you that often?" Harry asked, baffled.

"Relatively," Bakura answered as he sat down across from Hermione. "What's for dinner?"

"Wouldn't it be cool if we got burgers?" Yami suggested as he sat next to the thief. The others regarded him incredulously. "It was just a suggestion," he said apologetically.

"That's one thing I've never figured out about you," Bakura answered. "How you can be so _obsessed_ with hamburgers–"

"I'm not obsessed!"

"Could have fooled me. Ah, about time! I'm hungry."

Bakura glanced over the just appeared food with varying degrees of dissatisfaction, finding nothing to his taste. Unhappily, he helped himself to a bowl of noodles and then covered his plate with sushi and, more pleasurably, sashimi. Yami watched him with disgust, as he'd never been one for raw meat, and instead took a bowl of soup.

"I've never understood how you Japanese can eat that stuff," Yami mumbled, earning an elbow in his side, courtesy of Bakura.

"You're Japanese too, idiot, remember?" Bakura hissed. "It's a wonder no one's figured out yet, with everything you've been saying."

"Me? Who lost their temper after our duel? Who called that someone by his name? Between you and Malik, I give us...one week, tops, before anyone figures out."

"Figures what out?" Ron asked curiously from across the table.

"Oh, nothing," said Yami and Bakura a little too quickly. Ron shrugged and went back to his food; nothing could keep him from that for long. Harry, however, had nearly forgotten about dinner; he'd been too busy studying the new students' actions. What they'd said about being found out reminded him of their conversation at lunch about You-Know-Who, but they didn't seem to be the same as then. Their attitude, personalities, even appearances, it all seemed different somehow, more like when he'd first seen them on the Knight Bus and when they'd come back from meeting with Dumbledore the previous night. They seemed a lot...darker now. Harry thought the new students were definitely hiding something he should know about.

Bakura growled softly into his food; he'd lost that duel, he didn't like the food, and Ryou had just started humming softly in his soul room. This evening was not going to way he wanted at all. Mind you, he was in control, and he had his weapons in Ryou's bag back in the dorm room, but that didn't block out what Ryou was singing.

{_Where were you when I was burned and broken... While the days–_}

{{Would you shut up?! I don't need to hear that one at the moment!}}

{_–slipped by from my window watching... Where were you when I was hurt and I was helpless–_}

{{Hikari...shut up!!!}}

{–_Because the things you say and the things you do surround me... While you were hanging yourself on someone else's words–_}

{{Aghhh–RYOU, SHUT UP!!!}}

Ryou's voice grew suddenly quiet, and Bakura almost sighed with relief.

{{Thank you. Pink Floyd may be one of my favorite English bands, but I don't need to hear that one right now.}}

{...You brought those weapons Professor Snape was talking about with us to school, didn't you?}

{{... ...}}

{_–Dying to believe in what you heard... I was staring straight into the shining sun._}(2)

"Hey, are you all right?" Hermione asked suddenly, a concerned expression on her face. Bakura nodded, trying to block out Ryou's sweet singing voice, and just noticing that the others were staring at him with varying degrees of worry.

"I'm fine. I just have a song stuck in my head, and it brings back memories I don't need at the moment, that's all."

Later that evening, Ryou, back in control and trying to start on his homework, groaned softly and held his head in pain. Bakura had decided to return his hikari's 'favor' and was now screaming another song and making a terrible racket in his soul room, and it didn't help Ryou's headache at all. He hit his head on the table repeatedly to try and drown out Bakura and his headache, but he only succeeded in making it worse. Unhappily, he packed up his schoolbooks and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," he announced, turning toward the stairs up to the boy's dorms. "I've got a really bad headache and sleep always helps."

"O-ok," Hermione answered, still alarmed from when the white-haired boy had hit his head on the table. "See you tomorrow, Ryou."

"Do you need help?" Yugi asked, also standing up. When Ryou nodded wearily, he walked over and led Ryou up the stairs.

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Harry leaned over the table and whispered, "Did you guys notice anything different about those two? Like their attitudes?"

Hermione stared at him perplexedly, but Ron nodded. "Yeah, I noticed it too. They were acting different then earlier."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Now that you mention it, they did seem different than this morning. But you said they were playing some sort of game before dinner; maybe they just act like that after a game or something."

"But I've noticed this before," Harry said quietly. "Before school started I mean. And–" he stopped, aware of how strange his next statement would sound– "and Ryou somehow entered one of my dreams back at the Leaky Cauldron. The one with Cedric."

"WHAT?!" Both Hermione and Ron looked extremely disturbed, and Ron had even jumped to his feet.

"Why didn't you tell us this before, mate?" he asked, fear creeping into his tone.

"I didn't think it was that important till now. And I haven't had that dream since then."

"But...You-Know-Who manipulated your dreams last year, right. He's probably using Ryou to get close to you, and that was proof right there."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione exclaimed. "If Voldemort–oh _honestly_, Ron!– wanted to hurt Harry he wouldn't use wizards this young! Besides, if Dumbledore thinks they're okay, they probably are."

"Yeah? What about Moody? He was locked in a chest all year and Dumbledore didn't know. And Quirrell–"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "we'll keep a look out for you, but I'm sure it's just stress or something. I wouldn't worry too much."

"Yeah." Harry got up and walked to the window to stare at the stars outside; Ron and Hermione got the idea that he wanted to be alone for a bit.

Back with Yugi and Ryou, the latter boy was repeatedly hitting his head on the wall as they walked up the stairs to their dorm room. Yugi was about to ask what was wrong when Ryou yelled, "Aghhh! Damnit yami, stop making all that noise!"

[Whoa, Bakura must really be annoying him.] Yugi thought.

[[Wonder what he's doing to get Ryou to curse like that.]]

"Hey, Ryou, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, wincing as his companion began to hit his head on the wall again.

"My yami's singing _Wearing the Inside Out _(3) as loud as possible and doing other noisy things. It's giving me a headache like you wouldn't believe. Hi, Phantom," he said wearily to the black cat that had appeared in front of him on the stairs. He turned to the right into the dorm room, shuffled to his bed, and fell face forward onto the crimson sheets. "This has been an...interesting...birthday," he groaned into the sheets. Yugi stared sympathetically from the doorway.

"I'm sorry it wasn't any better," Yugi apologized. Ryou rolled over and leaned back on his elbows, shaking his head.

"No, it's not your fault. You don't have anything to apologize for, Yugi. I just attract bad-luck, I guess; I should have figured that out a long time ago, when my mom and sister..." He broke off and stared down at the floor, a glazed look in his eyes. "It was a really great birthday, anyway, being at a wizard school and all. Those presents were awesome. I just wish my yami would...SHUT UP!!!" He proceeded to hitting his head against the bedpost next to him, then fell tiredly back onto the bed. A wave of relief suddenly crossed his face, and, turning to look to his right, he whispered softly, "Thanks yami." And then he fell sound asleep.

[I guess we should let him rest a while.] Yugi thought as he watched Ryou sleep with half his body off the bed.

[[Maybe I can get Ron to play chess with me.]] Yami said hopefully.

[Iie, Yami.]

The next morning didn't yield much excitement in terms of abnormal fainting and such, but Yugi learned that he was better in at least one class than Ryou: Transfiguration. Once Professor McGonagall set the other students to changing chairs into cats, something they'd all sort of been looking forward to since first year, she began to teach Yugi and Ryou the basics. After a lot of note taking, she handed each of them a match to be turned into a needle. Though Ryou's wand was a lot better for spell work and such, Yugi managed to turn his match into a recognizable needle by the time they left the class. Ryou's match was sort of shiny and pointy but that was all. In a way, Ryou didn't see much of a use for Transfiguration; wouldn't it just be easier to go to a stare. It wasn't until later when Harry told him about Aurors that he understood why the class could be important; you couldn't really go out an buy something not on hand if you needed it right then, he supposed.

In Herbology, Ryou was better again, and they were beginning to think that maybe he was better at the more practical classes, like Potions and Herbology, where you didn't have to use a wand for everything. Hermione said he would just need to practice at using wand, and then he'd be as good as the others. Either way, they had a more enjoyable lesson then Malik had the previous afternoon, as there was no one named 'Malfoy' in the vicinity, but they understood what had caused problems the previous afternoon. Greenhouse four held a lot of trained man-eating plants, though they were still known to attack an unwary student every now and then, and that was probably what happened to Malik the day before. Anyway, Ryou's only real competition in the class were Hermione and Neville Longbottom, which surprised him since he hadn't seen Neville excel in anything so far.

Lunch definitely wasn't as eventful as the previous day, except that Ryou revealed he had almost blacked out three times that morning, and Bakura wasn't responsible, as he also promised to tell when he would possess his host. Then, after lunch, they had Care of Magical Creatures, which the Gryffindors had participated in for the last three years with the Slytherins and probably would again, judging from Ryou and Malik's schedules. However, when the Gryffindors in the class plus Malik approached Hagrid's hut, they saw Malfoy standing practically alone...and without Crabbe and Goyle. Ron elbowed Harry and openly pointed to the lone Slytherin boy.

"Yes, Harry! Malfoy's alone! Looks like Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to pass their O.W.L.s!" he said loudly, sniggering as Malfoy's pale face filled with loathing. They made a point to high five where he could see them, and Ron did a couple of overly acted victorious punches in the air.

"Doesn't matter," Malfoy sneered as they got closer. "I hope your backside isn't too bruised, Ishtal." He laughed quietly to himself for a moment, but it was obvious he missed his companion's laughter. Malik's fists flexed warningly but he otherwise showed no signs of noticing the other boy's words.

"So Malfoy, how many other classes did Crabbe and Goyle fail because you weren't allowed to cheat on the O.W.L.s?" Harry asked mockingly, softly kicking Ron to get him to stop laughing.

"Probably less then you, Potter," Malfoy tried to counter, but it was obvious again that he'd lost a lot of his self-confidence without Crabbe and Goyle there.

"Didn't we tell you this would happen, Malfoy?" Ron mocked. "We told you that sooner or later you'd be all alone in the world and you wouldn't last five minutes. It has been proven," Ron said with a triumphant look on his face. Grinning, he and Harry, followed by the others, walked off to where Hagrid was standing a short distance away, leaving Malfoy with a very irked expression on his face.

Hagrid waved them all over to a table that had a numerous amount of earmuffs piled on it. A very soft cackling sound was coming from the other side of the hut, and Hagrid kept glancing nervously at them, as if to make sure all his students were still there. Ron glanced down at the earmuffs, then at Hagrid, then at Harry, who returned his glance.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round, and don't nobody wander off now!" Hagrid called as the students approached the table. "It's _essential_ yeh follow my instructions exactly. Not sure exactly what effect they'll have on yeh."

"What's 'they'?" Malfoy asked, having regained himself now that he was talking to Hagrid.

"We're doin' Erklings, an' they can be righ' deadly if not handled the righ' way."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, but Hagrid, are you sure? Those can be really, really dangerous."

" 'S why I got earmuffs. I don' think yeh'll be 'n any harm, jus' a safety percaution, yeh know. So, anyone know what a Erkling is?"

As always, Hermione's hand was the first in the air. "An Erkling is a German elf-like demon whose cackle is especially enticing to children. Usually, an Erkling will lead the child off into a secluded place and then eats it."

"Tha's right. Fifteen points ter Gryffindor. Now, since yeh aren' exactly kids, yeh won' be as affected by 'em, but I want all of yeh ter wear earmuffs when we're near 'em. Hermione, I'd like yeh ter perform a Silencing Charm on 'em after 'bout fifteen minutes.

Now, like Hermione said, Erklings originated in Germany, and they have elf-like features, yeh'll see that. They're 'bout three feet tall though they can be taller or shorter. They are known to eat their victims, so I wouldn' get too close to 'em. I have 'em enclosed in a fence, so yeh shouldn' be able ter get to 'em anyway.

After yeh put yer earmuffs on yer ter follow me and not ter go inside the fence. I'll give yeh a thumbs-up when it's safe ter take 'em off. Now, grab a pair of earmuffs an' put 'em on."

The class hurried to grab the pairs that weren't huge; they seemed to be the same earmuffs they'd used when they were dealing with Mandrakes in second year. Hagrid grabbed the largest pair, which seemed only barely big enough to fit over his head and that was true when he put them on, then led them around his hut to a fenced enclosure. Inside the enclosed area, three small, supposedly crying humanoid creatures were jumping around and playing with each other. When they noticed the class approaching, they stopped and dashed to the fence, where the students could plainly see the creatures' pointed faces and sharp spiny teeth.

Once the class got to the fence, the Erklings started to run happily around again, probably cackling up a storm to lure at least one of the students into the pen. Yugi thought they looked rather like Duel Monsters that Ryou might have in his deck. Malik didn't like them, as they reminded him of the goblins in bedtime stories he'd heard as a child; he stayed near the back of the group to watch the elfish creatures. Ryou, however, was almost entranced by the Erklings as they danced, even though he couldn't hear them; he'd always been one for fantasy and fairy-tales and the creatures looked to him to be right out of a picture book. Bakura decided, since he couldn't possibly be hurt by the Erklings, that he wanted to have a closer look and separated from Ryou, and he walked through the fence to watch the creatures leap around. Of course, he _could_ hear their cackling, as he didn't have earmuffs, and therefor, Ryou could hear little snatches of it. The next fifteen minutes went by rather pleasantly for the two white-haired teens.

Then suddenly the cackling stopped. Ryou and Bakura jerked and looked around bewilderedly. Hermione had performed her Silencing Charm on them and now there was silence from the Erklings. Hagrid gave a thumbs-up and they all took off their earmuffs to watch the Erklings' surprise at not having voices anymore.

The rest of the lesson passed by slowly, the only real highlight being when Harry, Ron, and Malik tried to trick Malfoy into the Erklings' corral. Unfortunately, for them anyway, Pansy Parkinson caught them and watched over Malfoy for the rest of the class.

Throughout dinner, Ryou barely ate anything because of his worrying. They were going to learn to fly after dinner. There were so many risks involved, so many things that could go wrong...his mind played scenario after scenario, a different accident happening in each one. He did not look forward to flying lessons.

1) I decided to use the English dub's card names, since that's all I've ever seen and I'm too lazy to go look up the Japanese counterparts.

2) Anyone heard of Pink Floyd? They're one of my favorite bands, and I feel that Bakura would like a lot of their songs. This one is called _Coming Back to Life_, and I think the first verse (which is all I put) is very appropriate to describe what went on with the Bakuras in Battle City.

3) Another Pink Floyd song. This one makes me think of Bakura more; the other one made me think of Ryou.

Note: I've never heard either one of these songs before; I've just read the words. So to those of you who have, don't blame me if they don't seem to go in the right places for the tempos.


	12. To Fly Without Wings

Calai'di–Note: I don't know how many people out there don't know Bakura's story so I'm putting this just in case. There are spoilers for the AE/Memory World arc near the end that pertain to Bakura, so be warned. It gets pretty ugly.

Chapter 12: To Fly Without Wings

Yugi glanced anxiously at his friend as they followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Quidditch pitch. He'd noticed Ryou had been entranced by the Erklings earlier even without hearing them, though he had a feeling Bakura had been listening. Ryou had almost blackout several times earlier today, and he _had_ blacked-out yesterday, and it was for a class Yugi knew he'd been looking forward to. The Puzzle holder knew Ryou must not be feeling very confident at the moment and his mental state was probably pretty bad. Yugi had a pretty good idea what that felt like himself.

Glancing over again, he noticed that Malik, who had asked Harry to tell Katie he would be coming with them to learn to fly, was holding Ryou's hand rather tightly and, looking for the reason, saw that Ryou had his eyes closed and brow furrowed in deep thought. Presumably talking to Bakura, Yugi realized. It was no doubt rather hand on the spirit as well, since he'd made it his business to make sure his host was all right, and now Ryou was apparently being possessed and no one knew why.

But once they got to the Quidditch pitch, most of Yugi's worries and fears left him. They were going to learn how to fly!

Katie stood in the middle of the pitch with three old school brooms lined out in front of her and her own over her shoulder. Harry and Ron had their own brooms with them as well, hoping for some flying time of their own before practices started.

"Do you have any ideas for the team, Katie?" Harry asked once the stopped in front of her.

She nodded. "Well, Ginny said last year she'd like to be a Chaser, and she'd be good at it I'm sure. Dean Thomas would actually be good Keeper, if he'd tried out for it last year, but I was think of nudging him into trying out for Beater. That leaves two spots open if they make it, so we'll have to see at try-outs."

"Anyway, we'd better get started," Malik said, glancing at his shortest friend, "before Yugi wets himself from excitement."

"Malik!" exclaimed the offend boy.

"You're right, we should get started," Katie agreed. "These are some of the brooms from the Quidditch supplies, so they're a little temperamental, but Madame Hooch uses them so they'll work. Now, each of you stand next to a broom, hold your hand out over it, and say 'Up'."

"UP!" the three recited.

Ryou's broom immediately jumped into his hand, nearly knocking him off-balance, as he didn't expect it. Yugi's only rolled on the ground on his first try and then zoomed into his hand, actually knocking him off his feet. Malik laughed slightly as Yugi fell to the ground, then turned back to his own broom. It hadn't done anything at all. He yelled at it, kicked it, even tried to sound polite, and then finally, it listened and knocked him off his feet as well. Yugi got to his feet and laugh a little at his fallen friend before reaching out a hand to help Malik get back up.

"Looks like those brooms don't like mudbloods much," said a drawling voice as Malik nearly pulled Yugi to the ground as he got up. They turned to see Malfoy striding up to them from the entrance, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, which was why he looked much more confident. Malik's hands closed into fists again, and Ron went so far as to put his broom down and pull his wand out.

"You aren't welcome here, Malfoy," hissed Ron warningly. "I think you should leave."

"Actually, Weasley, I have every right to be here. You see, our captain's been put in detention and he asked me to watch Ishtal's practice. So I guess you're just stuck with me."

"Just ignore him, guys," Katie said to turn their attention back to her. "We'll just get on with the lesson."

She showed them how to mount their brooms without slipping off the end and corrected their grips; she had to correct Malik's several times because he was getting impatient.

"Now, push off hard from the ground. You should rise up from the ground a few feet. To maneuver, you lean in the direction you want your broom to go."

Both Yugi and Malik pushed off into the air at once, and were soon flying at each other playfully. Ryou stayed on the ground and watched them, less sure of himself and more afraid of falling to his doom than ever. Flying did look like fun, though, and Bakura was starting to get annoyed that his host was letting his fears take him over again. But, it was fun to just watch Yugi and Malik, who were now chasing each other around the stadium, and none of them were really watching Malfoy as he crept up behind Ryou.

Ryou didn't know how it could have happened, his yami should have stopped it, but as he saw the blur past his face he knew Malfoy was involved. He turned around to find the other teen grinning ferally and holding something gold in his hand. Eyes wide, Ryou glanced down at his chest where he left the Ring hanging in front of his robes. It wasn't there. He couldn't sense Bakura very well either.

"Looking for something, freak?" Malfoy sneered, moving his hand so the Ring glinted in the sunshine. Ryou couldn't believe what had happened. How could Malfoy get the Ring like that without him noticing, _from around his neck_?

"Malfoy, I'd like that back, please," he said calmly, holding his hand out.

"Oh, is this _yours_?" Malfoy said with mock surprise. "I'd thought you'd _stolen_ it from someone."

Ryou glared at him, an interesting habit he'd gotten from his yami. He knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about this time, as he'd been watching when Bakura had stolen the boy's money. It didn't look like that had dropped Malfoy's arrogance any though.

By now, their quarrel had gained the attention of the others; Yugi and Malik were hovering in the air near the goal hoops at one end, watching from there. Ron had his wand out again, and Harry was holding his broom, ready to mount it if this got ugly. He was used to dealing with Malfoy; Ryou definitely wasn't.

"Well, my mistake," said Malfoy, shrugging his shoulders. He held out the Ring to Ryou. "I guess you can have this back."

As soon as Ryou got close enough to take his possession, however, Malfoy tossed it high in the air, and, in a flash, was on his own broom, holding the Ring out where he'd caught it.

"You'll have to come up here to get this back, freak!" he yelled as he rose higher and higher. A spell shot from his wand, nearly hitting Harry, who'd been about to mount his Firebolt. "And don't think about helping, Potter. I know you and your friends were involved in that 'Dumbledore's Army' thing last year, so I made sure this summer to learn numerous spells to take you down. One move from any of you and you'll be in the hospital wing."

Ryou watched and listened helplessly as Malfoy rose higher and farther away; Bakura's exclamations of annoyance were growing softer until...he couldn't hear his yami at all. He couldn't sense anything; his yami was gone.

"Malfoy, this is really low, even for you!" Hermione shouted, breaking through Ryou's anguish. "Just give it back to him!"

"Hermione, isn't there anything you and Ron can do as prefects?" Harry asked.

"I could take it to Professor McGonagall or Snape, but Malfoy's a prefect, too, remember? I can't do anything about it at the moment."

"Hey, freak! Aren't you going to come up here and get this? Or maybe–" Malfoy made a move like he was going to put the cord around his neck– "I'll just–"

"NO!!!"

In an instant, Ryou was in the air himself, his fears of flying pushed back by his fears of losing the Ring and Bakura. Somehow knowing exactly what he was doing, he flew straight at Malfoy, tears welling in his eyes. Malfoy was just able to dodge him as Ryou had been going so fast. The white-haired boy descended till he was level with the other teen, and there was ice in his voice when he spoke.

"Malfoy, I'm only asking one more time," Ryou said, forcing himself to sound calm. "May I have my pendant back, _please_?"

"Politeness isn't going to get you anywhere, freak," answered Malfoy, and he flew off toward the goal hoops at the other end of the pitch.

Ryou knew what the other boy was going to do almost before he heard the answer. He accelerated the broom without thinking and quickly caught Malfoy up halfway to the intended target. The Slytherin glanced over his shoulder and shot a spell at his chaser, only to have Ryou dodge it and speed up again like he'd flown his whole life. Malfoy aimed again, but this time Ryou dived and came up in front of him, causing him to change his course. And then he spotted Malik heading their way from the other end of the pitch, but Malfoy didn't want any interference, so he shot the other Slytherin down with a different spell. This was his revenge on the thieving boy and he didn't want anyone in his way. He'd already gotten Malik back for the snide remark on the train anyway.

Ryou saw Malik fall to the ground with mixed emotions. He really didn't want his friends to get hurt because of him again, but he also didn't want them think he was helpless either. This was between him and Malfoy, and he _was_ going to get the Ring back.

Ryou pulled his own wand out; Malfoy didn't know it, but many of the spells he'd managed to learn himself were defensive types of spell, so he was quite capable of looking out for himself. Ryou dodged another of Malfoy's spells, then whispered one himself. The Leg-Locker Curse caught Malfoy on the back and he was soon crying out in pain (you'd feel pain too, if a broom was caught between your legs). It didn't last long, though, and once Malfoy muttered the counter-curse, he turned his broom around and flew like a bullet straight at Ryou. The white-haired teen had no problems dodging the cowardly attack, since he already knew it was coming, and took the opportunity to hit Malfoy with another spell, this time causing the wand to fly out of the other boy's hand. Malfoy flew off to catch it, then came back, this time fury showing on his face.

"How could you–"

"Because I, like you, did some summer reading, Malfoy," Ryou answered, holding his wand up. "Now will you give me my pendant back? That's all I ask."

"Why do you want this thing so much anyway? Did you _boyfriend_ give it to you when you left him?" Malfoy sneered.

"If you really want to know, my father gave me that after he came back from a particularly long archeological expedition," Ryou said, trying to ignore the 'boyfriend' comment. "You seem to like your father a lot, too, Malfoy. Wouldn't you hold something that he gave you in high esteem?"

Malfoy looked thoughtful after this statement, but he wasn't going to give up the Ring without one final victory. "You're right, I would, which is why I'm going to give this back to you. Better watch it carefully!" With that, he threw the golden pendant in the direction of the lake. Ryou turned and flew after it but he didn't have to follow it very far, because he remembered something his yami had done once. He held out his hand toward the Ring and willed it to come back to him; it stopped and flew right back into his hand. Relieved, he slipped the cord back over his head and flew back to where his friends were standing, smiling as he heard his yami start to chew him out for not doing that in the first place.

"Wow, Ryou, that was awesome!" Yugi exclaimed as Ryou touched down and dismounted. "I wish I could fly like that, then I could tryout for the Quidditch team."

"Speaking of the team," Katie said, "I think you should tryout next week, Ryou. We could really use someone like you on the team."

"M-me?" Ryou asked, nervous now that he'd realized what he'd just done.

"Yeah, you," Ron said, clapping an arm over his shoulder. "You were really brilliant, especially since that was your first time. And that was a pretty good Summoning Charm for a first year."

"But I–" Ryou started but Yugi elbowed him to shut up.

"They don't need to know the Ring is magic, remember?" Yugi whispered for only him to hear.

"Is Malik okay?" Ryou suddenly asked, prodding the lifeless Egyptian with his toe. "I saw him fall but–"

"I think Malfoy just stunned him," Harry answered and then pointed his wand at the teen and muttered a few words. Malik didn't move. "Hermione, it's 'Ennervate', right?"

"Yeah, should be. _Ennervate_," she said, pointing her wand at Malik. He still didn't move.

"Uh, maybe we should get him to the hospital wing," Yugi suggested shakily as he turned his friend over onto his back. Malik's face was contorted with pain and he didn't seem to be breathing very well, if at all.

Madame Pomfrey fixed Malik up fairly quick, but she made him stay overnight for observation anyway. This time, it was unfortunate she didn't ask questions, because Malfoy would have gotten in serious trouble. She told them what curse had been used, and Hermione said Malik and Ryou should talk to Professor McGonagall or Snape and report him. Malik said that was tattling, and Ryou didn't want to cause any trouble.

"You know, Ryou, he'll just keep picking on you if you don't report him," Hermione said as they walked back the common room. "As a prefect, Malfoy shouldn't be cursing people like that, and the spell he used is illegal for underage wizards."

"Yeah, telling on him would be a good way to get revenge," Ron added, earning an elbow in the side from Hermione.

"Well, if you don't tell on him, I will," said Hermione determinedly, and she walked off to find the head of Gryffindor house.

"What'd you do to get him that mad at you anyway?" Ron asked. "Even Malfoy doesn't normally steal things from people."

"Uh, well, we met in Diagon Alley, but I didn't _do_ anything to him. _He_ criticized my hair, though. He's been accusing me of stealing money from him, but I had plenty of my own."

"We heard about that from your brothers, Ron," Harry said. "What was it he stole from you? You went to a lot of trouble to get it back, I saw."

"Oh, my pendant," Ryou answered, holding the Ring out in front of him so they could see it. He glanced over at Yugi before going on. "It's called the Millennium Ring, and it dates back three thousand years to ancient Egypt. My father gave it to me after a really long expedition in Egypt, so it makes me think of him when I wear it. It was really hard for me when Malfoy stole it."

"Well, he certainly won't get away with that without punishment," said a stern voice from behind them. They turned to find Professor McGonagall and Hermione behind them; the professor had a very stern expression on her face. "Stealing from a fellow classmate, and Miss Granger told me he used a forbidden curse on Mr. Ishtal for trying to help you. Mr. Malfoy would not be a prefect for much longer if he were in my house, but I'll have to take this up with Professor Snape as Mr. Malfoy is in his."

"Malik's still in the hospital wing, Professor," Yugi said. "Madame Pomfrey wanted him to stay overnight."

"That is understandable," said Professor McGonagall. She turned to Ryou with a softened expression. "Miss Bell just told me about your performance, Mr. Bakura. Though I know how much work you'll have this year to catch up with your classmates, I would look forward to seeing you make the team. I highly encourage you to try out next week. Merlin knows we need a better team then last year."

"But we won the Cup!" Ron protested.

"That's true, but even I'll admit I had doubts about our chances last year. Anyway, I have to talk with Professor Snape about his student." With that, the professor turned and strode of in the direction of the teacher's lounge.

"Wow, even McGonagall didn't think you could win last year?" Harry remarked as they approached the Fat Lady. "That's saying something. Good thing we've got a clean slate this year–lemon tarts."

The portrait swung forward and they climbed into the common room.

"Yeah, you know Ryou, you and Yugi should try out," Ron said, dropping his bag by a chair.

"You really think so?" Yugi asked, trying fruitlessly to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Sure, you were better than you're giving yourself credit for, Yugi," Harry answered as he sat down at one of the tables. "For you, I'd suggest either Chaser or substitute Seeker."

To tell the truth, Ryou had been thinking about flying ever since he'd gotten off the broom; he hadn't expected it to be so fun. But trying out for the team...from what he'd heard about Quidditch, it was a very dangerous game and no matter what position you played, you still had things flying at you and a responsibility to uphold. He might have to think about this.

(Note: this going to get kind of bad, so if you can't take murder scenes, especially ones that make _Bakura_ almost cry, skip to the next part)

He blinked the wind out of his eyes as he passed over the darkened desert below. Ryou had never been to Egypt, but he'd seen enough pictures to know that's where he was, and the approaching pyramids only confirmed his suspicions. He looked below him, spotting the Nile as a black streak in the gray sand, watching it until a giant shape blocked his view; the closest pyramid. He hadn't realized how fast he'd been flying but now he knew it must be very fast as the pyramid was left behind. He pulled back on the broom to slow his speed and hovered bewilderedly between the two pyramids. How had he gotten here? He couldn't have flown all the way from England.

"Hikari, do you know why we're in Egypt?" asked a harsh, bitter voice close to him. Bakura was hovering near by on a much better looking broomstick, but it was the fact that his yami was here in the air with him that surprised Ryou.

"I...why are _you_ up here?" Ryou asked. Bakura shrugged and looked back down at the desert below them.

"It's odd," he muttered. "I've never seen it from up here before, but somehow I recognize this place."

"You should, it's the Pyramids of Giza, yami. Everyone knows what they look like."

"No, it's something else..." Bakura suddenly dived, heading straight towards the river. Ryou followed, bewilderedly, and they were soon flying over the Nile heading towards a city of lights in the distance. Bakura stopped at the village edge, a worried expression on his face, and it grew more concerned and even fearful as he looked around.

"I knew it. We should get out of here, Ryou. Now." His voice was full of urgency, and he turned his broom back toward the river; Ryou followed, still confused about why they were here.

"Bakura! What's going on?!" he shouted. The yami was at his side in an instant, though it was to shut him up than to explain.

"Would you be quiet?!" Bakura hissed, holding his hand tight of Ryou's mouth. "I can't tell you here. We need to go, now, before–"

Shouts from near the town caused him to jerk his head up, and he nearly dragged Ryou off his broom in his desperate attempt to get away. They were halfway across the river before Bakura released his host and turned to look at the town. Figures on horseback were riding back and forth, lighting buildings on fire, and murdering every villager they found.

"Kuru Eruna..." Bakura murmured, staring sadly at the burning village, his words almost overpowered by the screams coming from its inhabitants.

"What–what's going on?" Ryou asked, horrified at the slaughter before them.

"This is the village where I grew up, before I was trapped in the Ring," Bakura answered quietly. "It was a thieves' town. When I was eight, the Pharaoh's soldiers came in and killed everyone to make the Millennium Items. I was the only one to escape, and I almost drowned in the river trying to get away."

He pointed to the left side of the dying village to where a small boy with stark white hair had just emerged. The boy glanced around for a moment, then broke into a run straight towards the Nile; two soldiers noticed him and began following, yelling and shouting the whole time. They were slowly advancing on the little boy and would have overcome him if he had reached the river and dived in. The boy began to flail his arms and sank several times until he finally didn't come back up. One of the soldiers laughed and said the Nile had done their job for them, and they turned their horses back to the burning town.

After a few moments, the little boy emerged on the other side of the river, coughing up water and looking thoroughly frightened. He sat and watched as his village burned to the ground and his family undoubtedly skewered on the end of swords. And then he began to cry.

"You mean..._Yami_ did this?" Ryou finally asked, his voice sounding very high pitched.

"No, Yami wouldn't have the guts. It was his father who was Pharaoh when this happened." Bakura stared at the younger version of himself on the riverbank. "The damn bastard died before I could go after him, so Yami had to take his place."

"Bakura...I'm sorry, I had no idea–"

"That's because you didn't need to know. I–what the...?!"

A shape had suddenly appeared in the smoke above the burning village; it looked like a face but had no identifying features. The face looked down at the village, then little Bakura, then straight at older Bakura and Ryou.

__

"So this is how you were when you were young," said the face, it's voice deep and thundering. Bakura glanced down at himself but the boy hadn't noticed anything. The face went on: _"That, Bakura, is pathetic. I'm amazed you actually became a thief, much less the King of Thieves."_

"You know who I am?" Bakura shouted, now aware that the soldiers below them probably couldn't see or hear them.

__

"Of course. You were my servant once, but that was when you were not so weak. Your friend, or host should I say, is my servant now, and there is nothing you two can do about it."

"Who are you?" Ryou called.

__

"You'll find out soon enough. Goodnight, little Bakura."

The middle of the town suddenly exploded, overwhelming the face with a giant mushroom cloud. When the cloud had passed, the face was gone. Bakura and Ryou hovered over the river, watching as body after body was pulled out of the mess, many of them mangled horribly or soaked with blood, and put into a large pile to the north. This continued until the sky began to lighten in color and rays of sunlight poked over the horizon. A small wisp of smoke floated up into the sky as Ra gave his first light to the broken village of Kuru Eruna...

Ryou sat straight up in his four-poster bed in Gryffindor tower. That had been such an awful dream, and it seemed so real. Only vaguely aware of Phantom's weight by his feet, Ryou turned over and reached under his bed for a flashlight. Then he remembered reading that technology didn't work at Hogwarts, so he felt for his wand instead and used the _Lumos_ spell he'd learned on his own to light up his bed area inside the closed curtains. It came as a bit of a shock when he saw Bakura sitting at the end of the bed, slowly stroking the cat.

"Do you know who that was?" Bakura asked quietly, not taking his eyes off of Phantom.

{No, I thought you might know.} Ryou answered, speaking through their mental link. He didn't want to wake any of his fellow dorm-mates. {You mean the figure in the smoke?}

"Yes. It was obvious that wasn't part of my memories. He knew exactly who we were."

{Maybe it was Phantom.} Ryou suggested. After receiving a very harsh glare from Bakura, he went on: {Well, Phantom's manipulated my dreams before. He put me in one of Harry's dreams once. And the thing about me being his servant is sort of right.}

"It wasn't Phantom."

{But–}

"I wasn't, hikari!" Bakura turned his head and stared at the curtain, though it was obvious he wasn't seeing it. "That isn't what Phantom looks like when he's in one of our dreams. And he wouldn't treat me like that either," he added irritably. "I wasn't _that_ weak when I was little."

{Wait, you _met_ Phantom in a dream? You _talked_ to him?}

"It's not that weird. You said yourself he can manipulate dreams. Anyway, we're getting off topic."

{Kuru Eruna...} Ryou muttered, remembering the screams they heard from the villagers.

"I think you should go back to sleep, hikari. Worry about it in the morning. Go ask that fool Shadi for all I care; you have his class tomorrow. But right now you need to forget about it and go to sleep. Besides," he said, peaking through the curtains, "you're attracting attention with that light. From spiky-haired, vertically challenged teens nonetheless."

{Oh.}

"_Nox_," Ryou whispered and the light from the end of his wand went out.

Bakura watched in silence as his host curled down under the covers and soon fell back asleep. He had a feeling he knew who it was that was in the smoke, but why that person would now call Ryou servant as well didn't make any sense to him. Sighing, he returned to his soul room conjured up a bed of his own. Might as well sleep on it.


	13. A 'Spirited' Lesson

Chapter 13: A 'Spirited' Lesson

The next morning, Ryou noticed that Yugi kept glancing at him nervously, and even after he said everything was fine, Yugi didn't look too sure. Ryou hadn't forgotten his dream at all; he kept hearing the anguished cries from the inhabitants of Kuru Eruna and the voice of the shadow creature that spoke to him and Bakura.

And he still hadn't found the weapons his yami had hidden in his bag.

And of course, Malik was his usual, sarcastic self when they met him on the way to breakfast. But when they got to the Great Hall, he didn't break off from them to go sit at the Slytherin table. Instead, he followed Yugi and Ryou and attempted to sit by them.

"Wait, wait," Ron said, holding his hand up to stop the Egyptian. "You're supposed to sit at your own house table, no matter how good of friends you are with someone else."

"There is no _way_ I'm sitting at that table today," Malik argued. "Did you see what Malfoy was acting like when we came in?"

They glanced over at the Slytherin table to see that Malfoy was sulking with his head on the table and would occasionally glare down the table or over at the Gryffindors like he was looking for someone.

"Looks like he's not a prefect anymore," Ron commented lightly, though he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, and he's going to blame Ryou and me for it. No way I'm sitting anywhere near Malfoy today, so you'll just have to make room."

Thus, Malik sat down next to his white-haired friend and began piling sausages on his plate. Ron shrugged and sat across from him.

About halfway through the meal, Ryou thought of something that had been bothering him. "Hey, Malik...have you ever heard of a village called Kuru Eruna?"

"No," Malik answered through a mouthful of food. He swallowed painfully when he noticed his friend's expression. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ryou answered disappointedly.

"Oh no, it's something," said Malik, waving his fork. "_He_ always sounds like that when there's really something bothering _him_, and you two are a lot more alike than you think. So I know it's not 'nothing'. What happened?"

Ryou sighed and told them about his dream, though he modified it to sound like he'd just met a villager and not his yami; he had a feeling that Harry, and maybe the others, was listening to their conversations, especially ones where they mentioned Bakura, Yami, or the Items.

When Ryou finished, Yugi said, "We told you to get rid of that cat."

"It wasn't Phantom!" Ryou protested, trying to ignore Bakura's irritation at having his cat criticized again. "Not in the dream anyway–"

"I didn't mean _that_," Yugi corrected. "I meant him making you have that dream in the first place. No one should have to watch something like that."

{{You can say that again.}} Bakura commented.

"Anyway, you should talk to Shadi about it. We have his class next, and I was going to ask him something anyway–"

"Why are you even going to bother?" Malik asked disgustedly. "You can ask me anything–"

"What's the Pharaoh's real name then?" Yugi inquired smartly, nervously glancing at Harry&co. Malik blushed.

"All right, almost anything. But when has _Shadi_ ever been helpful? Remember all those times when–"

"He's friends with your sister, though," Ryou said. "You-know-who already suggested I should talk to Shadi. He didn't sound too happy about it though." Ryou's eyes suddenly lit up as he remembered: "He called Shadi 'Priest' when Professor Dumbledore first introduced him. I wonder if that has anything to do with Kuru Eruna."

"It's probably just 'cause the guy's got an Item," Malik said quietly. "In the past, the Item owners were called priests."

"But then we'd be considered priests too, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, and you and Shadi would be priests twice over since you've each got two."

{{Hmmm, interesting. 'Priest Bakura'. It's got a ring to it.}}

{You'd have to answer to Yugi or Yami, though.}}

{{Why?}}

{One, because they have the Puzzle, and two–}

"Priests? You can't be serious. Priest of what?" asked a drawling voice from behind them.

"Priests of the temple of 'Kick-your-ass', Malfoy," Malik answered, invoking snickers from Harry and Ron, "and we'll start our duties right now if you don't leave us alone."

"What are you doing here, oh honored one?" Harry asked, snickering slightly.

"Yeah, we thought you were tomorrow's sacrifice," Ron added, thoroughly enjoying picking on Malfoy again, instead of it being the other way around.

"You two got me docked from being a prefect plus a month of detentions from both McGonagall and Professor Snape," Malfoy growled at Ryou and Malik. "Looks like you've just joined Potter on my hit list."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryou said innocently. "I didn't say anything about what you did, and Malik was in the hospital wing all night, so he couldn't have."

"Actually, Malfoy, I was the one who told Professor McGonagall what you did," Hermione said.

"Just what I'd expect from a mudblood like you. Mark my words, none of you has seen this last of me." Malfoy glared at them all once and led Crabbe and Goyle out of the Hall.

"Make sure you make it for the temple rite tomorrow!" Malik called after him. Malfoy didn't look back but from the way his shoulders had begun shaking, they were certain he had heard.

Yugi glanced at his watch and stood up from the table. "You know, we should probably get to class. Don't let Malfoy bully you too much, Malik. I know you're in the same class next."

"Don't worry, Yugi," Malik answered, patting his pocket in a seemingly absentminded way. "He won't even think of it."

"Malik," Ryou scolded in a tone even Malik wouldn't ignore, "you'd better not do anything that'll get us in trouble with Professor Dumbledore, either...or you'll have to answer to me as well." Ryou's expression was so serious, they didn't doubt for a second that he would go through with the threat. But as the Ring holder got to his feet, he was hit by a wave of nausea and had to lean on the table to stay standing; his legs were shaky and darkness began to creep in on his consciousness.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Malik, worry lacing his tone.

"I...I'm...I'm still here," Ryou answered shakily as his yami put up walls and defenses around his soul room. "I'm still here...not gone..."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing," Yugi suggested anxiously.

"No! No...that'd...that'd just...make it worse." Ryou shut his eyes tight and focused on maintaining control; slowly, his thoughts got clearer and his legs more sound. Opening his eyes again, he said, "Listen, the next time I blackout, I'm going to shout for one of you first, even if it's in the middle of class. _Then_ one of you can take me to the hospital wing, drag me if you have to. Okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go now?" Yugi asked, his eyes still betraying worry. "You look kind of pale."

"He always looks pale," Malik scoffed. "Anyway, I've gotta go. I've heard that McGonagall can get pretty bad if you're late. Good luck, Ryou Bakura!"

When the Gryffindors arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the door was closed and locked and there was no sign of Shadi. Harry noticed that, true to his suspicions, almost every student there had been in the DA, including Neville. Several of his peers came up to him and asked whether they should have kept their coins or if the DA was going to continue this year. His response was always that they'd have to wait and see how go the teacher was.

He also hadn't missed the new students' conversation at breakfast or Ryou's collapse when he stood up. All the clues seemed to add up, but it seemed like Harry was missing something important, and the one thing was the key piece of this puzzle. He'd just have to wait and see what would happen.

"Is this everyone?" asked a calm, softly accented voice from behind Harry. Turning, he found Shadi barely a foot from him, and from here he could see that the man's–or was it ghost's?– eyes were passive and pupil-less and a soft bluish gray in color. He wore thick, golden hoop earrings, and his robes weren't only white, but also tan. The ankh-shaped key glittered prominently on his chest.

"Uh, yeah, probably," Harry answered. He still didn't like the look of this teacher; he was reminded too much of Professor Quirrell, but Yugi and Ryou seemed to trust him, so he was probably okay. Then again, he thought he could trust Yugi and Ryou too, but that was becoming less and less of a certainty.

"Hi Shadi!" Yugi chirped, bouncing excitedly up to him. "Um, can Ryou and I talk to you in private after the lesson? It's kind of important." He glanced back at his friend; Ryou was leaning up against the wall and looked like he was still having difficulties with something. It didn't help that Parvati and Lavender were pelting him with questions. "It has to do with what Professor Dumbledore talked to us about."

Shadi nodded, a strangely fluid movement. "Of course, Yugi. You are welcome to talk with me anytime you wish. But how about right before lunch instead? I have a feeling it might take a little while." He turned to the rest of the class and, though his voice was just as soft, it caught their attention in the way only McGonagall and Snape could manage. "The door is now unlocked. Please enter the classroom."

Hermione, being the closest to the door, tried the knob and found that it was, in fact, unlocked and turned easily in her hand. Slowly, and with varying degrees of apprehension, the students filed into the classroom...and stopped in awe at the sight before them. Yugi groaned when he saw how the room had been decorated, and Bakura even started laughing in the back of Ryou's mind. Yami, however, didn't say anything or betray any emotions at all as they looked around; he didn't know whether to be pissed at Shadi or amused, like Bakura, at the sight.

Isis had decorated her classroom to look like the Shadow Realm, which was definitely unexpected, but not improbable.

Shadi had decorated his classroom to look exactly like Yami's soul room.

And even Yami had to admit the Egyptian had done a very good job recreating the maze. The walls and ceiling looked like they weren't there and instead staircase climbed and descended every which way, leading to doors and platforms full of traps. The door out of the room looked just like any of the other doors around them. As the hilarity of the students' reactions faded away, Bakura grew quiet and very irritable; he'd spent far too much time in the Pharaoh's soul room to be comfortable in this classroom. Isis's choice of decoration was much better.

The only non-Yami features of the room were desks arranged in a semi-circle to their left. Yugi and Ryou, followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, sat down in the front row and watched as the door closed and Shadi walked to the center of the room.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Shadi began, his voice still quite soft. "It seems your previous teacher did not leave a note saying what you learned last year in this class, but I feel you did not learn much anyway." His gaze drifted over the students before coming to rest on Harry. "I do know you learned spells outside of class. Harry Potter, could you tell me the most advanced spell this class has learned?"

Wondering how Shadi had singled him out, Harry answered, "Most of us have learned the Patronus Charm, sir."

Shadi nodded. "Thank you. Now, my name is Shadi, and I wish to be called nothing else, though 'sir' will be acceptable," he added as he noticed Hermione's distraught expression. "I am going to make a point of learning each of your names. I hope for no formalities in this classroom."

"Bet Malfoy'll love that," Ron whispered. "I wish I could see his face when Shadi calls him 'Draco'."

"Now, today we are going to cover a topic that I am sure will affect each of your lives sooner or later: possession."

Yugi and Ryou emitted audible gasps accompanied by, surprisingly for them, Harry and Ron. Each of the four already had a good idea what possession was like, Ron less than the other three since it hadn't actually happened it him. Bakura began to rant very rude things about Shadi again, and Yami thought he understood why the classroom was decorated the way it was. Harry was the only one out of the four who looked truly interested.

Shadi went on to explain that there were three categories of possession: spirit, demon, and human control, and that in each category there were different types, plus the possession could be either willing or unwilling to the possessed person.

Spirit possession types included shaman, item, and unknown, and it was usually willing. Shaman spirit possession was usually invoked in a ritual, and the spirits were usually benevolent and helpful. Item spirit possession happened when a spirit was trapped in a meaningful item, like a statue or necklace, and possessed the owner of that item when he was in close proximity. Unknown spirit possession had no known trigger.

The only real difference between spirit and demon was that demon possession was always unwilling, and demon spirits were usually very psychotic and made the possessed person seem that way as well.

Human control could be willing or unwilling, and it was where one person controlled the mind of another and used that person's body. It could be channeled through an item, a connection with the possessed person, or just spontaneous. It could only be human control possession if the possessor was a living person.

By the end of the lesson, Yugi and Ryou figured that they both experienced willing item spirit possession (wasn't that obvious?) when they let their yamis take over. Harry was positive Voldemort had used unwilling human control possession through his scar in the Ministry of Magic atrium last June. Ron didn't know whether Ginny's had been spirit or human control, but it didn't really matter anyway.

The next class they had was History of Magic, which Ryou had been looking forward to. As soon as they sat down, he took out a quill and a long roll of parchment, ready to take note after note; he surprised him a bit when Yugi and Hermione were the only other ones to follow his lead. Instead, he saw Harry and Ron make themselves comfortable at their desks like they were going to take a nap. What really surprised him, though, was when Professor Binns floated through the chalkboard at the front of the room, but the shock wore off quickly; he thought it was cool that this class was taught by a ghost.

By the end of the class, only Ryou and Hermione were properly listening to what Binns was saying. Ryou alone filled two and a half rolls of parchment with notes, outdone only by Hermione, who'd managed three. But even though he wanted to really pay attention, he couldn't help but worry about his dream and what Shadi was going to tell him and Yugi. The smaller boy was also worried; he couldn't doze off during the boring class, no matter how much his body wanted to, and he wasn't just worried about what Shadi would say. He was concerned that Harry and his friends were figuring out about the yamis.

Once class was dismissed, Yugi and Ryou practically ran back to Shadi's classroom, where the Egyptian led them to a staircase on the right side of the room. The two teens were very confused at first until Shadi placed his hand on one of the stone steps.

"This is the only real staircase in this room. The rest are an illusion," Shadi told them as he stepped up onto the flight.

"It's a good illusion. The walls almost look as though you could walk on and explore," Ryou commented.

"Uh, yeah...Shadi, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about that," Yugi said.

"Why I decorated this classroom like Pharaoh's soul room?" he asked knowingly; Yugi nodded. "I'm not sure, exactly. I keep remembering the confusion I felt while I was there, the danger I faced. I believe that this illusion may help both of us understand why Yami's memories are locked away." He led them up the stairs into his office. Here, at least, was something more like the Egyptian; the room looked more like the Pharaoh's tomb Malik had described, except for the large desk, which Shadi now sat behind. He folded his hands on top of it and regarded them mildly. "I believe you wished to talk to me about something."

"Yes," Ryou answered nervously as he and Yugi sat down in two chairs facing the desk. "You see, lately it seems my other's not the only one possessing me."

"Really? When did this begin?"

"On my birthday, which was a couple of day ago. I passed out right before Ancient Runes, but Malik and Hermione told me I did really well in this class, I just can't remember a thing that happened. I haven't blacked-out since then, but there have been several close calls. One was this morning at breakfast."

Shadi looked thoughtful and didn't say anything. Yugi, however, elbowed Ryou rather painfully and hissed, "The dream, Ryou." Ryou nodded and went through a detailed, unmodified telling of his dream. this time, the Egyptian look quite disturbed when the teen finished.

"Do you know anything about Kuru Eruna, Shadi?" Ryou asked hopefully.

Shadi shook his head. "No, though it sounds vaguely familiar. The thief should know about it, though, as it was he who told you about it in your dream." Shadi stared at his hands, his eyes narrowed with worry. "I do not like the sound of this 'shadow face' you described. I believe this is what's possessing you, but I don't know who it is. Do you mind if I look around?" he asked. Fully aware of what he was referring to, Ryou shook his head and closed his eyes. The Key began to glow, and Shadi grew motionless and passive. Ryou could sense the Egyptian moving around in his mind and then in Bakura's; the spirit grumbled and cursed through all of it. When Shadi started moving again, he looked, if possible, more disturbed, even fearful, than before.

"I know one thing," he panted. "Your other's soul room in not somewhere you ever want to be trapped."

"Yeah, I know," Ryou mumbled. He wasn't sure which was worse, Bakura back to his sadistic self or getting trapped in Bakura's sadistic soul room. "Anything else?"

"No. It's strange. Whoever's possessing you should have his own room, but there was only yours and the thief's. I'm sorry, Ryou."

"That's okay. Thanks anyway."

"There is something I would like to ask you, though. What did you get for your birthday?"

"Oh." Ryou's gaze dropped to his hands. "A tarot deck and Duel Monsters cards from Yugi, a figure of the god Seth from my father, and a figure of Thoth and this necklace from Malik and Isis." He pulled the locket out of his robes so Shadi could see it. "It looks like a locket, but I haven't been able to open it, and it has Priests Hieroglyphics on the back."

"I suggest you stop trying." Shadi said.

"What? Why?"

"I am no getting a good feeling from that necklace. You should not open it, and if it does open on its own, I want you to contact me immediately. Do you understand?"

Ryou nodded solemnly, and he looked a bit worried as he tucked the pendant back under his robes.

"Uh, Shadi, I also have something I wanted to ask," Yugi said, a tone of apprehension in his voice.

"I can talk to you after classes next Wednesday about Pharaoh's past. Is that it?"

"Yes, that, and–" he stared down at his lap– "do you think we should have told Professor Dumbledore about Yami and Bakura. You know, just in case?"

"I would not have advised it earlier, but–" Shadi glanced anxiously at Ryou– "given the present situation, it may be for the best. Dumbledore may know something about this that we don't, however unlikely that may seem. But it is your decision, Yugi. Just remember that if one of you reveals this secret, the other will have to as well. It will be all or nothing."

"What about Malik?" Yugi asked.

"Malik's situation is not the same as yours, and both Isis and I are looking out for him. It is not necessary to reveal the presence of his darker side along with yours unless he wishes to."

Yugi nodded and stood up, holding out his hand, his personality suddenly changed. "Thank you, Shadi. I don't think we'll tell Professor Dumbledore just yet."

Shadi stood to grasp Yami's outstretched hand. "You are welcome to talk with me anytime, my Pharaoh. But right now you should go to your next class; lunch is about over."

"I'll remember that offer," Yami said. He nodded once and walked out of the office; Ryou quickly bowed and followed him.


	14. The Orb Within

Chapter 14: The Orb Within

"Yami, what are you doing?" Ryou asked exasperatedly. Bakura, currently in control of their body, was sitting cross-legged on the four-poster bed, hidden by crimson curtains drawn around it. His hands were shuffling an elaborately painted deck of cards, and then he suddenly held the deck out to his spiritual host.

"Shut up and tap these with your left hand," he instructed. Ryou did as he was told, though his hand passed right through the cards, and Bakura began to shuffle them again. The light watched as his yami cut the deck with his left hand, and then placed eleven cards down on the bed in a cross and a line next to it. Ryou glanced up at his other.

"Why are we doing this, again?" he asked.

"Because Yugi gave you this lovely set of cards for your birthday and it seems a shame not to use them," Bakura answered sarcastically. "I want to know what the hell is going on in your head, idiot. You really scared me this afternoon."

"I...I did?" Ryou asked skeptically. That afternoon, he'd fainted in the middle of Charms and woken up strapped down to one of the beds in the hospital wing. Yugi told him that both he and Malik had to drag him to the hospital, and he'd put up quite a fight, thus the straps holding him down. Ryou shuttered at the memory.

"Yes, why else would I be doing this? Now be quiet and only comment on what the cards mean to you...please," he added as he flipped over the first three cards. He began to chuckle as he examined them.

"What?" Ryou demanded. Bakura held up the bottom card, depicting a woman holding up a net-like veil. "The _Priestess_?" Ryou asked incredulously. "What does that one represent?"

"You."

"What?!"

"Well, the position this was in is the Significator, or what you're like now. And actually–" he screwed up his face in thought– "it does work well for you, or what I think you're like. It refers to someone highly tuned in with the mental world and psychic processes; I think that describes you pretty well, hikari."

"You, too," Ryou said reproachfully. Bakura shook his head and looked at the next card.

"No, I've got my own; it'll pop up later. The second card is the current situation, shown here by a reversed Fortune card, which sucks. This says that you've set something in motion that you can't control, probably these fainting spells. Also, this event you somehow started can't be except with drastic action and even death. And this one–" he held up the third card– "is the one that most often represents me."

"What do you mean 'most often'?"

"Well, what do you think I did those days I possessed you? Steal things? That would be stupid in the daylight. I became a sort of wandering prophet during the day, and I got money for it, too. Unfortunately, I lost my original tarot deck when Yami Malik sent our body to the Shadow Realm. Anyway, the Prince of Swords is always my card–"

"Shouldn't that be the King of Swords?" Ryou asked.

"Well, you'd think. But there aren't Kings in this deck, and Princes seem to be the same thing. The third position is something or someone affecting the situation. I didn't really expect my card to land here, but it makes sense."

He flipped over the top card in the spread and frowned.

"Five of Cups. Hikari, what have you been thinking about lately?"

"I was remembering the time when you would possess me and hurt my friends, and how what's happening now is so much like then."

"Well, that explains a lot. This position stand for what's going on in your head, what you're thinking about, what you're conscious of, that sort of thing. Five of Cups represents disappointment, misfortune, disturbance when you don't expect it. That's what you just told me. Now, this is the one I'm hoping will give us some answers," he said as he pointed to the next card; his face paled as he turned it over.

"Shit," Bakura cursed. "That's not good."

"What? What's not good? Come on, yami, you know I can't read the cards yet. What is it?"

"It looks like you've got a another psychopath in the back of your mind," Bakura answered as he held the card up. "Especially since this card is reversed. The Prince of Cups represents a man who is subtle, ruthless, and intensely evil. It's in the position of you unconscious awareness, or what you don't know is in your head."

"You're right, that doesn't sound good. Does that mean there's _another_ spirit living in me that could hurt my friends?" Ryou cried. Bakura sighed and stared sadly at his light.

"Unfortunately. And you thought I was enough. The next card represents an influence in your past...well, that's appropriate."

"That is blood running down those swords," Ryou said shakily.

"Yep, it is, and that's why I've always liked this card. The Nine of Swords nearly always depicts something rather violent and, accordingly, symbolizes suffering, pain, dispair, and pretty much everything I did to you in the past."

"But that's in the past, Bakura," Ryou said quietly. "You don't do things like that anymore. We're friends now."

Bakura growled at him, though he didn't object; instead he turned the next card over.

"Damn," he hissed. "This position is the probable future; what will happen if we don't do anything to change it. The card there; Ten of Swords, refers to death, failure, and disruption, though it could also mean the end of spiritual delusion. Meaning we could find out who's possessing you other than me. The next one is how you relate to your future...The Star tells us you a lot of hope for the future, as well as spiritual insight to what might happen."

"Well, I did," Ryou muttered. He made himself more corporeal, grabbed a small booklet of the bed, and began to look through it.

"The next," Bakura continued, "is how friends and family will affect the future–"

" 'The Magus: Skill, wisdom...cunning...theft, sometimes occult wisdom or power...'" Ryou read. "Sounds like you and Yami." He smiled apologetically when he saw Bakura's expression. "I have to book that says what everything means," he explained.

Bakura grabbed the booklet from his light. "Well that's one way to learn. A better one is listening to me."

"All right, what's the next one, then?"

"Your hopes and fears," the yami answered as he turned the card over. "Great, Five of Swords. Loss, weakness, defeat, failure; you're pretty much afraid of losing to this thing in your head. And the next one–the long term results–is the Hanged Man, representing enforced sacrifice and suffering. Wonderful, looks like we'll be having a happy future."

"So we've learned that I'm being possessed by a psycho, and we don't know how to stop him or who he is. And if we don't figure it out, that future's full of pain and sorrow, probably not just for me. Well, nothing I'm not used to, I suppose."

"That was...blunt, hikari."

"Yeah, I'm good at that."

"Well, we might find out more if I had a set of runes or an Ouija board, but–"

"How do you know this stuff anyway. I always planned to learn, but I never had a chance."

"Wandering prophet, remember? Like Paul Muad'dib from _Children of Dune_. Besides, I'm thousands of years old. You just–"

"Hey! Ryou! Are you up here?"

Yugi voice carried up the stairs to where they were sitting, and they heard several footsteps coming up the stone steps. The footsteps stopped as they reached the door, and the white-haired boys heard a different voice.

"Ryou? Are you okay?" asked Harry's voice. "You've been avoiding us for hours, and you didn't come to dinner."

"I'm fine," Bakura answered, his voice slightly muffled through the curtains.

"Are you still worried about what happened in Charms?" Yugi asked, now aware of whom he was talking to.

"No, it's all right. I'm fine, really."

"Could you at least come down to the common room with us?" Harry asked. "Ron wanted me to prove you're still alive up here."

"Which is just his way of saying he's concerned about you, too," Yugi went on.

Bakura glanced at Ryou, fully aware that the others couldn't see them; the light nodded and disappeared to his soul room. Bakura sighed and pulled open the curtains.

"Phantom, guard my bed, please," he said as he jumped off the bed. The cat appeared from under it and rubbed approvingly up against his legs. Bakura blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Is your cat any good at guarding?" Harry asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He couldn't believe that such a small cat could do much at all.

"You've never seen him in action. He's not de-clawed, you know, and he's fiercely loyal to me," Bakura answered as he approached the door. He suddenly doubled over in pain; his very soul felt like it was on fire, and he was starting to lose control of his body. He squeezed his eyes shit and tried to block out the pain.

"Ryou! Are you all right?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Stupid...question," Bakura gasped. He glanced down and froze. "Yugi...go...Shadi...need...now..."

"What–"

Bakura reached up and roughly grabbed the front of Yugi's robes, pulling the boy's face near his own.

"My hikari is dying," he hissed. "We need...to go...to Shadi..._now_."

"B-Bakura, the locket," Yugi muttered, his eyes reflecting a crimson light. Bakura glanced down again; the locket was partially open, and just inside it was a small glowing orb of crimson energy.

"I...know about that. That's why...Shadi..."

"Harry, are we allowed to go out this late?" Yugi asked as he tried to steady Bakura.

"Sixth years are allowed in the halls 'til nine-thirty," Harry answered. "But it's after that; you can't leave now. I mean, I've done it before, but–"

"Good...you can come with...and show us...how not to get caught," Bakura said, struggling to his feet and leaning heavily on Yugi; the smaller boy shrugged as Bakura dragged him down the stairs and Harry followed. He had to hold the portrait hole open for Yugi and Bakura so they could struggle through it, and they headed off.

Yugi and Bakura left Harry in the DADA classroom and struggled into Shadi's office alone, to find that they really were alone. The yami quietly shut the door and sank to the floor in pain and worry.

"That damn...and right when...get out here you damn priest!" he shouted angrily.

"I thought you didn't like me," Shadi said as he appeared behind his desk. Bakura glared at him.

"I don't...I despise you. But you told Ryou...that if this damn locket...opened, he should see you...immediately. Luckily for all of us...I was...in control...when the damn thing opened."

"Can you stand?" Shadi asked, concern in his voice.

"No...why the hell...do you think...I'm down here?" Bakura growled. "To the point...somehow...Ryou's dying...taking me with him...and it started...when this locket opened." He tried to push himself to his feet; a hand caught his arm to help as he fell.

"What do you mean, 'Ryou's dying'?" Yami asked calmly.

"Exactly...what I said. It's like...we're being separated...like when that...Malfoy...stole the Ring from us. He's growing weaker...and fading..."

"One of you close that locket immediately," Shadi demanded. Yami nodded from under Bakura's arm and struggled to reach up and snap the locket closed. His charge instantly collapsed, and they both dropped to the floor.

"He's back...he's okay," Bakura breathed. He suddenly broke into a fit of sobs, obviously not aware of the other inhabitants of the room. Yami stood up and walked over to where Shadi was standing.

"He really loves Ryou, doesn't he?" Shadi commented.

"Probably more than anyone realizes," Yami answered. "But I'm like that too; I'd do anything for Yugi, even if it meant my own death." They stared at Bakura for a few moments before Yami went on, "I think Malik should know about this, as soon as possible. It was his gift after all."

"Then you will have to tell him about it. I doubt he will listen to me."

"That's understandable. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow, then." Yami fiddled nervously with the Puzzle and stared up at Shadi. "I was wondering, since I already had plans for next Wednesday, if I could see you on Monday. You know, so you can tell me about my past."

"What plans were those?"

Yami smiled. "Quidditch tryouts. It's a wizard game, and I'd like to participate."

"Monday is fine, my Pharaoh. I just hope you'll be okay with what I tell you."

"Eh-hem, when you're done," said Bakura from by the door. Yami and Shadi turned to see a very strange sight; Ryou was in control of his body again, and Bakura had his arms wrapped almost protectively around the hikari.

"I bet you didn't know his," Bakura went on, plucking at the golden necklace, "but this damn necklace won't come off."

"It won't?" Yami asked incredulously. He walked over, but try as he might, the golden chain wouldn't leave Ryou's neck. Yami frowned and stared at Bakura, as if he thought the other dark might be putting him on.

"What if it opens again?" Ryou asked worriedly. "We were lucky this time. What if it doesn't close next time or, if it does, if I'm already gone?"

"Let's see if we can prevent that," Shadi answered as he walked up to them. He pulled out a piece of silver thread and swiftly tied it in a bow just above the locket.

"What was that for?" Bakura inquired, poking at the bow.

"That is a Sealer. It will seal that locket shut as long as it is tied to it," Shadi answered. He walked to the door and turned the handle. "Now, if I am correct, you shouldn't be here this late. You should go back to your dormitories and get some sleep."

Yami nodded and walked out the door, but Ryou ran up and embraced Shadi, almost taking Bakura with him.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, Bakura and I would be dead now."

"You're welcome, Ryou," Shadi said as he pushed the teen off of him. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

Ryou bowed and ran out the door; Bakura nodded once and disappeared.

That night, if the curtains hadn't been drawn around Ryou's bed, the other boys in the dorm would have seen two white-haired teens sleeping there.

Notes: (sorry I have to do this)

First of all, I am perfectly aware that right now this is a _lot_ like The New Students. My apologies.

Anyway, the tarot deck I used here is the Crowley Thoth deck, which is the one I own, and the spread is the Celtic Cross spread, a very common one actually.

I don't own any of the _Dune_ series, Yugioh, or Harry Potter. Or Inuyasha (did you notice the locket is like Inuyasha's necklace? It won't come off!)

And I want to leave you with one last image: _Ryou was in control of his body again, and Bakura had his arms wrapped almost protectively around the hikari._

Ahhhh, it's so cute! Kyaa!


	15. The Secret of the Marauder's Map

Calai'di– Okay, same thing with chap 12: I don't know how many people know the Pharaoh's real name, so be warned. It is revealed in this chapter. So is Ryou's second possessor (please don't yell at me when you find out who it is!). Have fun!

Chapter 15: The Secret of the Marauder's Map

"I couldn't open it," Malik commented. "What makes you so special?"

Malik was sitting with to Gryffindors again, but this time is was so that Ryou and Yugi, occasionally interrupted by Bakura and Yami, could tell him what had happened the previous night. They'd gotten to the point where Yami had closed the locket when Malik made his comment. Ryou frowned at him, using a very good impression of Bakura.

"I don't think it's special if, every time this thing opens, Bakura and I are in danger of dying," he said quietly.

"But it won't open anymore with that Sealer on it," Malik said, reaching for the ketchup. Yugi and Ryou stared wide-eyed at him.

"Wait, we haven't gotten to that. How did you know?" Yugi asked. Malik shrugged and began to pile the red condiment on his potatoes.

"Sis put one in my hair once. It was supposed to keep my darker half sealed, but it came off in the shower," he explained. He took a rather large bit of his potatoes and went on, "So, nob whob in id yed?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's disgusting," Ryou scolded. "And no, we don't know who's in it. But I have an idea."

"Who?"

"Your yami."

Malik almost spat out his food, but instead swallowed all of it and started choking. Ryou waited politely until he finished; Malik wiped his eyes and nearly yelled, "Why do you think that?"

"Well, one, it is your present that's causing this," Ryou said, ticking off each one on his fingers as he went. "Two, whoever it is knows a lot about Ancient Runes, which he could have learned in _Egypt_. Three, the reading Bakura did last night said it's a psychopath that's possessing me, and last I checked, Yami Malik fit the category."

"But, he's still in the back of my head, and he's not even another spirit. He's me, as much as I hate to admit it. How could he be possessing you?"

Yugi 's eyes lit up and he put his fork down. "Shadi said that one type of possession is human control, and for that, the possessor has to be alive still. And he said that it could be directed through an item. I bet that's how. Yami Malik's still alive, just trapped, and I bet he's trying to possess Ryou because he know he can't possess you anymore!"

Malik glanced down at his plate, quickly moved it out of the way, and began banging his head on the table. Hermione and Ron looked up in alarm, and Ryou attempted to get him to stop it; Yugi, Yami, and Bakura were all too busy laughing to do anything.

"Malik! What happened? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, her eyes full of alarm, though she couldn't do much from the other side of the table.

"I–hate–that–damn–fucking–bastard!" the Egyptian said between thumps. "Why'd–he–have–to–pop–up–again?!"

Yugi stopped laughing for a second to move Malik's plate back to it original spot, which forced him to stop hitting his head on the table; Ryou stared at it, wondering why he hadn't thought of doing that. Glancing back at Hermione, Yugi smiled sheepishly and said, "He's referring to Shadi. They never really liked each other." And then he whispered to Malik, "Quit making a scene. We'll figure something out, but you need to calm down!"

"Sorry," Malik muttered. "But I can't believe it might be my fault that Ryou's like this."

"Malik, it isn't your fault. We don't know who it is. I'm sorry I started pointing fingers like that," Ryou said. He held up the locket so they could see it better. "Besides, it won't open as long as the Sealer's on it."

"But if that's what Shadi put it on there for, it won't keep you from being possessed," Malik said.

"That's okay. As long as Bakura's here and this thing doesn't hurt my friends, I'll be fine," Ryou answered. Then he blushed as he realized what he'd said and tucked the locket back under his robes; he grabbed his fork from the table and began eating hurriedly, so the others couldn't ask questions.

[[Looks like he cares for the thief quite a bit, too.]] Yami commented silently.

[What do you mean by that?]

[[Nothing. I was just making an observation.]]

Yugi inwardly stared accusingly at his other, but decided to give it up and returned to his breakfast.

During the next four days, Ryou was possessed by 'the spirit of Ra' no less than six times, twice during classes and the other four over the weekend, and he was beginning to tire of it. Though the locket did not open, true to Shadi's word, every possession was accompanied by pain as well as weakness; each time he felt as if he was being ripped apart. Twice, Bakura was able to stop it by taking control before the other spirit could, but it didn't seem to hinder his efforts.

Between possessions, Ryou figured out that he was better than Yugi in all of their classes but Transfiguration, which he still didn't see much of a point to, and that Snape liked him about as much as Harry, which was very little. He and Yugi also spent nearly all of their free time doing homework, half for this year, and half for credit for first year. Sunday was the only day they really rested at all; they slept in and spent about three hours doing nothing or, in Ryou's case at least, spending time with the yamis.

Also during those four days, Harry decided he was being paranoid about the new students, and stopped checking every few moments to see if they'd changed to their darker personalities. He didn't believe that nothing was wrong, just that if something happened, it would be too obvious not to notice. Besides which, he'd mention the changes to Ron and Hermione, and they didn't seem very worried; actually, they didn't really seem to believe him at all and were just putting up an act so he wouldn't worry too much.

On Monday, Ryou officially determined that Snape hated him, and it was most likely Bakura's fault; he also hadn't found the weapons Bakura had hidden, and he suspected they were hidden with Shadow Magic. The tomb robber possessed him for Ancient Runes, just in case, but it wasn't necessary.

That night, Yugi revealed that he had somewhere he needed to go, but he wouldn't say where or who he was meeting with. Even Ryou didn't know where he was going, as he believed that Yugi's meeting with Shadi was still on Wednesday. Yugi tucked his deck into his pocket and stepped through the portrait hole, leaving the rest of them behind.

Yugi entered the quiet Defense Against the Darks Arts room and looked around his as he walked to the right-hand wall; it was still unnerving to be here since it still looked like Yami's soul room. The room was silent but for the echoes of his footsteps, in rhythm with the beating of his heart. Yami shifted uncomfortably in his real soul room; he was not getting a good feeling about this.

"Shadi?" Yugi called as he approached the real staircase. He noticed that one of the doors he'd thought was painted on the wall was real and open a crack, but he didn't pay it much attention. He was used to weird things like that happening by now.

"Shadi? Are you here?" he called as he passed by the open door. The Egyptian had promised he'd be here to tell them a little about Yami's past, but he didn't seem to be here.

[[...Being unreliable again...]]

[No, I don't–]

Psychopathic laughter from behind him caused him to stop in his tracks and turn to look; it had sounded very familiar, but no one was behind him.

"Bakura?" he asked cautiously. He heard the laughter again and a figure stepped out of the open door. Yugi gasped; he hadn't seen those psychotic, purple eyes in ages, but they struck fear in him down to his toes.

"M-Malik?" he squeaked as the figure smiled maliciously at him. "Is that you?"

"Yes, the true Malik is back," answered the figure. His spiked, platinum hair swayed slightly as he moved toward Yugi, eyes betraying his complete awareness of the fear he was instilling in the boy. "And I've come for the Puzzle, little Yugi."

"NO!!!"

Far away in the Gryffindor common room, Ryou jerked his head up from his work and held it cocked as though listening for something. Harry and Hermione stared at him, confused, until his eyes grew wide with fear, and he stood up from the table where they were working.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as Ryou started towards the portrait hole.

"Yugi's in trouble. I need to find him," Ryou said absentmindedly, though there was a definite tone of fear in his voice.

"What? How do you know?" Harry asked as he stood up himself.

"I sensed him call out. Can I go now? Yugi really needs my help, and I'm not sure where he went." Ryou's voice sounded panicky, even to him. Harry shook his head and started toward the boy's dormitories.

"Wait here, I have something that can help you."

Harry raced up the stairs to his dorm room and over to his trunk; digging through it, he pulled out an old-looking piece of parchment and ran back down the stairs again to the common room, pulling out his wand as he went. Ryou was gone.

"Where is he?" Harry asked, his eyes moving between Hermione and the portrait hole and back.

"I think Ryou somehow heard Yugi again, and then he panicked and ran out," Hermione answered. She got up and walked over to Harry who was already muttering at the paper; a map of Hogwarts suddenly appeared. He scanned the paper and quickly found a dot labeled _Ryou Bakura_ moving swiftly away from Gryffindor tower, and another glance revealed that Yugi was frozen stiff against a wall in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"Come on," Harry said, and he pulled Hermione out of the portrait hole and after Ryou.

__

Please don't hurt me, Malik! Go away, please just go away! Somebody help me, please!

{I'm coming Yugi.} Ryou thought as he raced down the stone hallway. His friend's screams were as loud as if he'd been standing right there. {Hold on, just a little longer.}

{{What was that? One 'please' per sentence?}}

{Not helping...}

He stopped at an intersection and looked over his options; the Ring glowed again and pointed him to his right, down a flight of stairs. He turned and started running again, wishing he didn't have to use the Ring to find his friend, but desperate times called for desperate measures; he hoped Professor Dumbledore would understand. Suddenly, his foot sank down into the step; he quickly, though painfully, pulled it back out and started again; his friend was in trouble and Hogwarts was playing tricks on him. Perfect.

__

NO!!! Stay away from the Puzzle, Malik! This isn't like you! You're my friend now!

{Che, sounds like Rishid matters even when he and Malik are apart.} Ryou cursed as the Ring pointed him down another hallway.

{{Ryou, your cursing is bothering me. }} Bakura scolded, though it was only because the light almost never swore. {{It's old and boring. Want me to tell you more interesting ways?}}

{NO.}

He tripped but immediately picked himself up and started again. {I'm coming, Yugi. Hold on.}

Yami didn't understand what was going on. It seemed that, somehow, Malik's dark side was back, and he was still bent on getting the Puzzle, but they'd thought Malik had that under control now. However, it was clear that Yami Malik was the one threatening Yugi, as the Shadow Realm had appeared and the dark had the Rod out and unsheathed. Yami tried desperately to take control of his hikari only to find that he couldn't; Yugi had all of his defenses up, as well as the ones that blocked Yami out.

"You know, mini-pharaoh, this would be much easier if you just gave me what I want," Yami Malik murmured in his ear. He placed the knife against Yugi's throat and laughed softly. "But then, where would the fun be in that?"

"Leave me alone!" Yugi yelled as he kicked Yami Malik away. "You're not yourself, Malik! Can't you see what you're doing?"

"Perfectly well," answered Yami Malik softly. He moved his free hand in a loopy movement, and four shadows curled around Yugi's arms and legs to bind him the ground. "And this time, you won't stop me from getting what I want." The knife glittered in his hand as he moved closer to the struggling boy, and Yugi's robes suddenly disappeared. "In fact, you probably won't be doing much afterwards either."

"I can't believe we haven't caught up with him yet," panted Hermione. Ryou was moving incredibly fast, and he was swiftly moving away from them, even while they were running. And somehow, he seemed to know exactly where he was going, since he was heading directly towards Yugi.

Harry suddenly stopped and stared bewilderedly at the Marauder's Map. The Ryou dot had just stopped moving and was still for a moment, and then, another dot seemed to come out of him to watch him. This one was labeled only _Bakura_.

"Hermione, you might want to see this," Harry called. Hermione jogged back to where he was standing and gasped as she saw the Bakura dot pacing back and forth by Ryou.

"But-but, that's not...what in the world?" For the Bakura dot had just merged with the Ryou one and now the only dot there read _Bakura_. This dot started moving again with, if possible, more speed than before. Harry glanced over the map to where Yugi was and stared. There wasn't only one dot here either. The first, labeled _Yugi Mutou_, was against a wall and not moving. The second was circling him back and forth. This one was called _Pharaoh Atemu_.

Ryou's speed only seemed to increase as he neared his target, and so did the screaming in his mind. He had to get to Yugi and Malik before something bad happened; Bakura was the only one able to sedate their friend's dark side enough for the others to help. He had to get to Yugi, had to–

Yugi's screams suddenly stopped and everything was quiet. Ryou halted, confused. Why would Yugi stop yelling for help?...unless...

{No, that can't be it! Yugi can't be–}

{{He's probably dead, hikari.}} Bakura said quietly, almost sadly even. Ryou shook his head frantically and started running again. Bakura continued, {{That brat would scream even if Yami Malik got the puzzle from him. There's no other explanation.}}

{No, it's something else. It _has_ to be.}

Ryou groaned softly as he began to feel nauseous and as though his chest was being ripped apart. Not now... he didn't have time for this. The whole world seemed bent on keeping him away from Yugi, even his own body. He tried to keep running even though his legs were turning to jello, but it was no use. He tripped and didn't have the strength to get up again. His vision blackened, his arms felt like fire, and he felt extremely weak.

"Bakura...please...help Yugi...please..." Ryou muttered as he slipped away from consciousness.

Bakura separated from his unconscious host and stared down at him. {{Great, now Ryou's out cold, and I have to save his hobbit-like friend. Ra's really smiling on me today, isn't he?}} Bakura returned to his soul room and, from there, took control of their body. His arms and legs did feel a bit weak, but it was nothing he couldn't handle; he'd been in situations like this before.

He pushed himself to his feet and started running again. {{All right, Yugi. Ryou wanted me to do this, so here we come.}}

Yami pushed out of his soul room just in time to see what happened. Yami Malik held the knife to Yugi's throat and slowly drew it under his chin, leaving a blood red line.

"Having fun yet, little Yugi?" he hissed, placing on hand on the Puzzle. "Because I am."

"Kee-keep your hands off the Puzzle, Malik," Yugi stuttered, though his voice sounded strained and quiet. Yami Malik laughed harshly and trailed the knife over the boy's chest.

"What if I don't? There's not much you can do about it, is there? Now–" he slipped the Puzzle's chain over Yugi's head– "I think I'll be taking this."

"No, don't, Malik," Yugi protested weakly as Yami Malik placed the chain around his own neck. The boy's strength was quickly being drained away through the shadows holding him down. "Please give me my Puzzle back."

Yami Malik laughed again and stood up to leave. "You won't last much longer here, but..." He suddenly pounced on the smaller boy and drove his knife home to Yugi's heart; Yugi let out a strained cry and tears fell from his eyes. "This'll make sure you never mess up my plans again," hissed Yami Malik as Yugi's eyes slipped closed.

"NO! Yugi!!!" Yami cried. He subconsciously made himself more corporeal so he could be seen and touched. Yami Malik glanced up at him and grinned, pulling the dripping blade out of Yugi's chest; he then turned back to the dying boy and began to carve lines and symbols into Yugi's bare arms.

"Hello, Pharaoh," he said softly, preoccupied with what he was doing, "come to say your final good-byes? You won't exist for much longer either." Yami Malik finished his bloody work and stood up, licking the crimson liquid off his knife. He bent down and pulled three cards out of Yugi's pocket. "Now that I have the Millennium Puzzle and the three Egyptian God Cards, I can destroy you and gain the infinite power of the Pharaoh. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"No, but there's probably something I can do," said a harsh voice from nearby. Bakura strode out of the shadows and glared at the demon, Millennium Ring glowing prominently on his chest. "Damnit, Malik, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Heh, Bakura, I didn't realize you'd sunk low enough to look out for these pathetic teens," Yami Malik sneered.

"I'm not. I'd just like to know what the hell is going on before I trap you here," Bakura answered stiffly. His hair began to wave a bit, tough there was no wind, and the Ring glowed brighter.

"I'm just taking what's rightfully mine. And you are not going to stop me from achieving my destiny."

"May I interject here?" Yami asked, stepping between the two psychopaths. They glared at him but didn't say anything, so he continued, "First: Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"Ryou heard Yugi's yelling, but he fainted before he got here. He asked me to help Yugi for him."

"But... Yugi is... he's..."

"Pharaoh, how dense are you? If Yugi was really dead or Malik really had the Puzzle, would you be standing here talking to me?"

Realization dawned in Yami's eyes. "No, I wouldn't."

"No, you wouldn't," Bakura echoed. The Ring flashed and Yami Malik stood frozen in a golden mist. Bakura started towards Yugi, who looked as though he was still bleeding from numerous cuts on his body, but the wound where the knife had gone in suddenly disappeared. "But Yugi does look like he needs medical attention, so–"

He never got a chance to finish the sentence. As he passed by Yami Malik, the immobile yami and the Shadow Realm disappeared and were replaced by a bloody figure laying face-down on the floor; the Puzzle reappeared around Yugi's neck. The figure on the floor looked like Ryou.

"Damn," Bakura cursed. He dropped to his knees on turned the hikari onto his back; Ryou's clothes were torn and bloody, parts of his hair were stained crimson, and he had small cuts and bruises all over his neck and face. What really sickened Bakura, though, was a dripping slit on each of the hikari's wrists and the all too peaceful expression on his face. The yami stood up and backed away a little.

"Bakura...is that Ryou?" Yami asked, his tone reaching levels too high for a male.

"He talked about suicide a lot," Bakura muttered, almost to himself, "especially after I beat him really badly. He said it was the only way to keep me from hurting him and his friends, since he knew I couldn't exist without him. I caught him with a knife to his wrist once and stopped him. But that was ages ago. He never tried again 'cause he knew I cared too much."

Yami stared sympathetically at the other dark side and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get the chance since at that moment, Harry and Hermione burst into the room. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, probably to hold back a scream, and they stared at each other for a few moments. Harry was the first to speak.

"Uh...what is going on here?" he asked, eyes moving from the hikaris to the yami and back again. Yami and Bakura glanced at each other and they could almost see the gears churning in each other's heads.

"Is that Ryou?" Hermione shrieked. "And Yugi! Oh my god! What happened?!"

"That isn't me," Bakura answered, pointing at the dead Ryou on the floor. "I don't know what it is. And _he_– he pointed to Yami– "just appeared with that thing."

The pharaoh looked shocked, but Bakura gave him a meaningful look and he stayed quiet. Suddenly, Yugi groaned and opened his eyes; instantly, Yami Malik was back, and Yami, who had understood Bakura's hint, and the dead Ryou were gone. Yugi stared wide-eyed at the demon and began to whimper, though he was so hurt that he couldn't move at all.

"Malik?" Hermione asked, now on the brink of hysteria. But Harry knew what was going on and he ran in between Yugi and Yami Malik. The dark side turned into a black, cloaked, hooded figure that looked like the Grim Reaper and the room grew cold; Harry smirked and brought out his wand, making sure to dwell on his pride of knowing what had happened.

__

"Expecto patronum!" he exclaimed. A silver stag blasted out of his wand and charged at the dementor, knocking it backwards onto what must have been its backside. Harry almost laughed at the scene, which was exactly what he wanted. _"Riddikulus!"_ The dementor disappeared with a crack, and the door it had come out of slowly closed.

"What was that?" Bakura asked as Harry turned to face them again.

"It's called a boggart. It changes into whatever scares you most," Harry answered, trying to sound calm. Inside, however, his mind was screaming that there was something different about Ryou. Now that he'd seen Ryou like normal next to Ryou with this attitude, he was surer than before that it wasn't really Ryou right now. The same thing was happening with Yugi, as well. And he didn't like it.

"Harry, perhaps we should get Yugi to the hospital wing," Bakura said as he checked Yugi's pulse; the boy had fallen unconscious again and his pulse was low. Harry nodded and together they carried Yugi out of the classroom.

"What on earth was he doing?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she rubbed some type of ointment on Yugi's cuts. They quickly began to vanish, leaving no scars.

"He ran into a boggart, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione answered as the woman began to break up a giant block of chocolate.

"And it did this? My goodness, young man, you have some very dangerous fears," Madame Pomfrey said as she gave Yugi an especially large piece. "You eat all of that, now."

"Yes, ma'am," Yugi answered. He took a bite of the chocolate and felt a sudden warmth throughout his body. Madame Pomfrey proceeded to give the rest of them smaller hunks of chocolate and then walked back to her office to leave them alone for a bit.

Harry noticed that his white-haired friend hadn't yet changed from the sarcastic, darker personality and decided to try something.

"Bakura," he said cautiously, watching his friends' expressions, "why did your boggart look the way it did?"

Yugi and Bakura glanced at each other and the spirit's eyes twitched slightly. "Why did you call me that?"

"Just answer my question."

"I was depressed a short time ago, and I thought about suicide a lot. I'm afraid of that happening again, and it doesn't help that I'm afraid of dying in the first place," Bakura lied, trying to keep his tone neutral. "Happy?"

"What about your boggart, Yugi?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, well, you remember when I said at the start-of-school feast that a short time ago Malik would have been the perfect Slytherin?" Hermione nodded. "Well, that was how he acted then. He scared me half to death during that time." Yugi glanced over at Madame Pomfrey's office as he finished the last of his chocolate. "Madame Pomfrey didn't say I had to stay overnight, so can we head back to the common room now?"

Once they left, Yugi had one more question. "Harry, how did you find us?"

Harry blushed and pulled out the Marauder's Map, which hadn't been wiped yet, out of his pocket. "I used this map. It shows the location of everyone in the castle."

"May I see that?" Yugi asked. Harry nodded and handed the map to him. Yugi looked carefully at the map and gasped; right where Bakura was standing was a dot labeled with his name and not Ryou's. He handed the map back to Harry and thanked him.

"Hey, I know how Harry knew your name," Yugi whispered once he caught up with the quickly moving spirit. "That map he used shows your name instead of Ryou's when you're in control."

"Great, as if Harry didn't suspect enough already. That damn boggart thing just set him off again," Bakura growled.

"But, if it can do that, don't you think it'll show the name of who's been possessing Ryou other than you?"

"I already have a pretty good idea of who that is," Bakura answered, shutting his eyes. "It's why he showed up again that I'm wondering about."

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Bakura glared at Yugi only to find that it wasn't Yugi at all.

"Tomb robber, this is for your best interest. I think you should tell me," Yami said, returning the other spirit's glare with one of his own.

"An old enemy of yours that you probably didn't want to meet again. That's all you need to know, Pharaoh." Bakura increased his speed and soon left Yami behind.

Harry took the Marauder's Map to breakfast the next morning; he had a theory that he wanted to test out. He sat down with the others and he and Hermione began explaining everything that had happened the previous night, at least from their perspective, to Ron, who had been practicing before Quidditch started. Ron was still positive that the new students were working for Voldemort, especially after that. But Harry didn't really pay attention to that. He was paying more attention to Ryou.

Bakura, Yugi, and Yami did about the same thing with Malik, though they had a better story since they'd been in the center of it. Malik almost cursed up a storm again when he heard that Harry had seen the yamis, both of them, right next to the hikaris. And he wasn't happy with the fact that Yugi's greatest fear was Yami Malik.

"You know what? Bakura's right, this has just set Harry off again. He keeps glancing at both of you," Malik said. "I can't believe you let him see that!"

"Do you think we had a choice?" Bakura hissed. "I had no idea Harry was following us! Besides, both Yugi and Ryou were unconscious at the time, so it's not like we could have fair warning or anything."

"Oh yeah, and do you mind explaining why my dark side is your greatest fear?" Malik demanded. Yugi didn't blush, but instead looked him straight in the eye.

"Would yours have been any different?"

"Well...no, probably not," he answered, staring at his plate. "But still, he shouldn't have been allowed to see that much! We've only known Harry for a few days, we don't know how trustworthy he is."

"But Hermione was there, and I know she's okay," Ryou remarked, taking control again.

"That just makes it worse! The more people, the more–"

"Aghhhhhh!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed, clutching his chest. "Malik!!! Yugi!!! H-help..." And suddenly he seemed fine again, though maybe with a bit more attitude.

"Malik, we need to get him to the hospital wing!" Yugi said, taking hold of one of 'Ryou's' arms. The boy tried to throw him off, but Malik was also holding on, and they were slowly puling him out of the Great Hall.

"Yugi! Let go of me! Is this how you treat your friends?!" 'Ryou' called out as they went, but it was no good; he couldn't escape from their grasp. They disappeared through the double doors and his voice faded.

This, however, was exactly what Harry had been waiting for. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and found the Great Hall, and the boys moving slowly away from it. Yugi was still Yugi, and Malik was still himself, but Ryou's name was completely different. It didn't read either _Ryou_ or _Bakura_; the dot were Ryou should have been was labeled _Zoku Necrophadisu_.


	16. Trials of Possession

Calai'di–I'm sorry I have to do this, but I need to explain some things before we go on.

First of all, like I said at the very end of the last chapter, the other spirit possessing Ryou is Zoku Necrophadisu, or Zork as he's more commonly known (but I can't call him that without laughing so I'm sticking with Zoku). The yamis, hikaris, and Malik don't know this. Harry, Ron, and Hermione do. So, no it isn't Yami Malik that's possessing Ryou, it's Zoku, and they don't know it.

Oh, and yes, it is the locket that enables him to possess Ryou.

And finally, THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE LOVELY REVIEWS!!! I find such inspiration by reading them! May Thoth bless all of your writing!

Chapter 16: Trials of Possession

"You know, I expect we'll be good friends with Madame Pomfrey by Christmas," Yugi commented, his head in his hands. He was sitting next to 'Ryou', who was strapped to one of the beds again, after dragging the boy to the hospital wing. Malik was sitting nearby in a similar position.

"Maybe we should go to class," he suggested. The boy on the bed began struggling violently again.

"Yes, yes, we should go to class!" the boy exclaimed. "Good idea, Malik. Let me go, and we can all go to class together!"

Malik shook his head and grinned. "Naw, we'll just stay here and watch over you, spirit. We don't really need to go to class at the moment."

"I told you, I'm Ryou! Ryou Bakura!" the boy yelled. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"All right, what's the last card Bakura played in his duel with my yami during the Battle City tournament?" Malik asked smartly. The white-haired boy screwed up his face, but instead of an answer he just wailed loudly.

"Malik! Ryou wouldn't know that!" Yugi exclaimed. He placed a hand over the crying boy's mouth, but drew it back quickly as he got bitten. "Ouch! He bit me!"

"Well then, it definitely isn't my hikari," said a harsh voice from by the door. They all looked up the Bakura leaning against the wall in his usual 'after Battle City' clothes. Yugi jumped to his feet in surprise and almost instantly gave over control to Yami.

"Bakura, what do you think you're doing?" he asked calmly.

"I think I'm leaning against a wall watching you try to bring some sense to someone who had none in the first place," Bakura answered slyly. He pushed himself from the wall and walked over to the bed where his hikari was trapped; he stared down with contempt at the boy. "What are you doing here, in MY hikari?"

"What are you talking about, Bakura?" the boy asked forlornly. "I am your hikari. Surely you'll believe me."

Bakura stared disgustedly down at the teen. "This is a pathetic way of freeing yourself. Do you really think I'll believe YOU are Ryou?"

"But, Bakura..." the boy cried. "I...I love you. You won't let mean old Malik and Yami hurt me will you?"

"Thief, don't fall for it," Yami warned.

"Please, Bakura...please let me go..." The boy stared up at him wide-eyed and pleading; the yami's concentration began to slip. "Please, Bakura...don't you love me anymore? Please let me go..."

"Pharaoh, what if this is Ryou?" Bakura suggested, taking a step towards the bed; Yami brought his hand down on the thief's shoulder to stop him.

"Bakura, that isn't Ryou, I'm sure of it."

"Why don't you ask him something only you and Ryou would know?" Malik said. Bakura stared down at the boy on the bed, thinking; he knew what he wanted to ask, but he also just wanted to free his hikari right now.

"What...what was your card in my reading?" he asked, fighting the urge to free the boy right then.

"The...Knight of Swords?" the boy guessed. The thief stood back, no longer compelled to free his hikari's body. The boy realized what had happened and began pleading again. "No, Bakura, please...you won't leave me like this, will you? You won't let them trick you! Please let me go!"

"Shut up. You are not Ryou. Why don't you free yourself and leave his body?" Bakura growled, turning his back on the pleading boy. Instantly, the cries stopped and were replaced by a crueler voice that sounded like two people at once, one of which was Ryou, and the other was the voice of the shadow creature in the dream.

__

"You three will pay for this, I swear to you! I'll kill you all!" he exclaimed, struggling to break free of the straps holding him to the bed.

Bakura didn't look back at him, but answered in disgust, "And so you now show your true colors."

"Who are you?" Yami asked, his tone very similar to his associate's.

__

"Wouldn't you like to know, Pharaoh." The boy began laughing harshly, and he stared at Yami with crimson-coated brown eyes. _"You thought you could lock me away forever, but you thought wrong. And now we are once again in the same position, same status, and same disability."_ He glared at each of them in turn, his eyes lingering on Bakura's back longer than on the others. _"As for who I am, you will find this out later. But now you will mark my words, for this betrayal, you will all die by my hands! And, Thief King, it will be your precious hikari that stills your beating heart. You _will_ die!!!"_

The boy fell limp to the bed, eyes closed, his breathing rasping and uneven.

"Is he always like this when this happens?" asked Bakura, trying to keep his voice even and calm, though he was failing rather miserably.

"Not always," Yugi answered as he took control. "Only when Yami comes out. This thing seems to really hate him. But Ryou should be okay now."

Bakura sank to the floor, his face in his hands. "Why did this have to happen to him?!"

"Bakura, maybe we should tell Professor Dumbledore about you and Yami now," Yugi suggested, placing a hand on the yami's trembling shoulder.

"Yes."

"What?!"

"I said 'yes'," Bakura answered. He glanced up at Yugi with annoyance. "I agree with you, Dumbledore should know." He burrowed his face in his hands again, emitting audible sobs. "What did he ever do to deserve this?!"

"Uh...yami?"

Bakura stopped and looked up at the bed; Ryou was staring down at him, freed from his prison courtesy of Malik, tears welling in his own eyes.

"Yami, are you okay?" he asked, crawling off the bed. Malik and Yugi glanced at each other and quickly moved to another section of the room where they could look out the door. Ryou crawled to Bakura's side and stared anxiously up at him. "What's wrong?"

"That damn thing in your head, that's what," the yami answered. He jumped slightly as Ryou placed warm hands on his own.

"Bakura, please don't be scared for me," he pleaded. "I'm scared enough for both of us. I need you to be strong for me so I don't completely lose it."

"Ryou...I..." The thief gazed down at his feet, and he suddenly smirked. "I can't believe I was acting so weak," he said in his usual tone of voice. Ryou laughed and got to his feet, pulling his yami up with him.

"You know, I bet Transfiguration is over by now. We need to get our homework and find out what they did in class," Ryou said, dragging Bakura towards Yugi and Malik.

"One more thing. I don't think you know this, but Yugi and I decided we're going to tell Dumbledore about Pharaoh and me."

"Fine. Come on, yami...oh, what now?"

Bakura had frozen in place, eyes wide open with fright, staring through the door out into the hall. Yugi and Malik were frozen in similar poses, and they were all staring at the same thing. A pale face with bleach-blonde hair had been looking in at them, a face accompanied by Slytherin robes and an obnoxious attitude.

"Malfoy."

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stood nervously in front of the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office, unsure of what they should do. The headmaster didn't know they were coming, or that they had a problem at all, and Ryou and Yugi, at least, didn't like to interrupt someone if the person didn't know they were coming.

"You may come up," said Dumbledore's voice from out of nowhere. They glanced at each other nervously, Ryou gave the password, and they headed up to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," Dumbledore said as soon as they reached the door. They entered and stood nervously just inside the door, looking around for the unseen headmaster.

"I see that even I cannot prohibit your use of your Millennium Items," said the old man as he descended from an upper level. He stared straight at Ryou as he sat behind his desk. "However–"

"Uh, Professor, " Yugi interrupted, stepping forward slightly, "before you going on, there's something we need to tell you that might help to explain that." Dumbledore nodded slightly to indicate he would listen. "Well, you see," Yugi went on, "when Ryou and I got our Millennium Items, something else came with them. I'm not sure how to explain–"

"We're possessed, Professor," Ryou interjected, "by two ancient Egyptian spirits that were trapped in our Items."

"Is this why you have been missing classes, Mr. Bakura?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, not exactly. Can we explain this first, please?"

The headmaster nodded again and watched them patiently.

"Three thousand years ago, the Millennium Items were made with the intent of protecting Egypt and the Pharaoh," Ryou said, unaware that his hand was fiddling nervously with the Ring. "Then, the lest owners of our Items got sealed within them. You see, the reason Yugi and I were destined for you particular Items is that we're the reincarnations of the previous owners, the ones who's spirits are locked inside."

"And these spirits sometimes possess you?" Dumbledore said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but it's almost always willing," Yugi answered.

"May I speak to these spirits?"

"Well, personally, I feel that Ryou's been possessed enough for one day," answered a caustic voice. Bakura stepped out of the shadows behind Malik to stand beside his hikari; he stared reproachfully at Yugi and demanded, "Let's go, Pharaoh, unlike you, I haven't got all day."

Instantly, Yami appeared next to his own hikari, glaring just as disdainfully at the thief. "I don't know what else you could be doing right now."

"And I suppose _you_ were actually busy?"

"As a matter of fact–"

"Excuse me!" Dumbledore exclaimed, silencing the two yamis. "Now, I would like to know who you two are."

"I am the spirit of the Ring, Ryou's yami," Bakura said, bowing slightly, "also called Yami Bakura, or Dark Bakura, Thief, Tomb Robber, and, more commonly, just Bakura."

"And I'm Yami Yugi, Dark Yugi, Pharaoh, King of Games, but usually just Yami. Oh, and thief-boy forgot one, isn't that right, Soul Stealer?"

"Oh yeah, I did forget that…"

The headmaster cleared his throat loudly to silence the spirits and went on, "May I ask why you call yourselves 'dark'?"

"You don't want to know," the thief answered, inducing a hard jab in the stomach from Ryou.

"We're dark compared to our hosts," Yami said, glaring as Bakura, "and when we first emerged I guess we were even a bit evil. Tomb Robber, here, stayed like that for a lot longer than I did. But we're okay now–"

"–Unless someone threatens Ryou and me," Yugi finished.

"Our existence depends on our hikaris," Bakura continued, smirking slightly at Yami. "If Ryou died, I'd be stuck in the Ring again, which I'd like to avoid at all costs, so I'll do whatever's necessary to protect him. Pharaoh's the same way about Yugi. But otherwise I guess we're okay."

"Unless someone really annoys you, right Bakura?" Ryou said slyly. The yami glared at him but didn't say anything in his defense.

"Am I correct in assuming that 'Pharaoh' and 'Tomb Robber' refer to what you were in your past lives?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I was Pharaoh and he was, and still is, a thief," Yami answered; Bakura looked indignant.

"I was the _best_ thief, thank you very much, and I still am the _best_ thief. You just don't remember that, oh great Yugiou."

"Well, it's apparent you two don't like each other," the headmaster commented. "Now, I have a couple of questions for you...ah...Bakura. Professor Snape has recently accused you assuming, of course, that it was you and not Ryou, of buying weapons in Knockturn Alley. Is this true?"

Bakura glanced at his hikari before answering proudly, "Yes, that's true, and I don't regret it. I got two katagana, two daggers, and a very useful knife."

"You...you got all _that_?" Ryou asked incredulously, ire creeping into his voice.

"And are any of these at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore inquired.

"You'll know if I lie, won't you?" Bakura asked nervously. The old man nodded once, and Bakura sighed, "All of them, but only because I couldn't send them back home. I'm not telling you where they're hidden, though; there are people here who I don't want to know."

"Very well, I'm sure that has something to do with what else you wanted to tell me. Second question: have either of you been using your Items' powers?"

"You already know that," Bakura remarked.

"But I want to hear it from you."

"Bakura has," Yami tattled.

"With good reason!"

"Not that first time."

"I was lost! And so were you, don't forget."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore commanded; that shut them up. "_Why_ have you been using your Item?"

"The first time, I didn't know how to get back to the dormitories; I also didn't think you'd be able to detect it. But the second time, Yugi was in trouble and I didn't know where he was. You can ask him for the details."

"Those are both understandable reasons, and I expect you to use the same reasoning should you use them again. Now, I would like to know why you have been missing so many classes, Ryou."

Ryou shifted uncomfortably and revealed the locket. "Well, we think I've been possessed again, and by Malik's darker half this time."

"What?!" exclaimed Malik, speaking for the first time. "We never agreed to tell him that!"

"Mr. Ishtal! Calm down!" the headmaster ordered. "I believe I am unfamiliar with your story. Is there a spirit in you Item as well?"

"No, thankfully no, because that priest was an arrogant, traitorous, son-of-a-bitch, and Kaiba's irritating enough as it is. No, my dark side is actually part of me. Ever heard of Multiple Personality Disorder?"

Dumbledore finally looked like all of this was getting to him; he sat back in his seat and looked rather faint.

"I'm sorry if this is too much for you, Professor," Ryou said apologetically. "It's a lot, I know, but I don't know who else to turn to. Shadi and Bakura are at a dead end, I don't know how much Isis would be able to help me, and Yami doesn't have any memories of his past life. You're the last person I can think of to help me." The lighter white-haired boy dropped to the floor in despair. "I don't know what to do. It really scares me."

He buried his head in his hands and tried to retreat to his soul room only to find Bakura guarding the door.

{{You're not going to get help by running away, hikari.}} Bakura scolded silently.

{I know. But I can sense that he can't help me. I don't know what to do!}

{{You can start by looking by your feet and opening your senses.}}

Ryou opened his eyes and saw that Fawkes was sitting by his feet; a beautiful song reached his ears, touching his very soul, calming his fears and mind. He reached out his hand and slowly pet the bird's golden plumage, oblivious to everything else in the room.

Dumbledore slowly stood up. "I am afraid I do not know how to help you."

The words rang through Ryou's head like an old bell, over and over; his heart sank even lower in hopelessness.

"But," the old man went on, "I will help you look for the answers you seek. Perhaps, we shall find a way to stop these other possessions, as I'm assuming you want Bakura to stay with you?"

"Yes." Ryou answered. He stood up and smiled at his yami, who surprisingly returned it in earnest. "Thank you very much, Professor. I knew it was a good idea to come to you about this."


	17. Into the Air Again

Calai'di–I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE!!! Please forgive me for making you wait so long!!! prostrates herself in front of readers Please forgive me!!!

Anyway, I have a question for all my readers. Do you guys want me to keep going with the Ryou x Bakura thing I've started, or to stop it? Mind you, if I don't get a sufficient answer, I will keep it going.

And one more question. Do you think I should change the rating on this story to PG-13? I've been thinking about it for some time, but no one's complained about it yet. I would appreciate it if you gave me feed back. Thanks!

Oh yeah, new disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, Pink Floyd, the Geico commercial, the _Dune_ series, or anything else that might pop up that's already copyrighted by someone else.

Chapter 17: Into the Air Again

"You know, they've been with Professor Dumbledore for a while," Hermione said. She glanced at Harry's back with worry. "Harry, do you know why they had to talk with him?"

"No, but I bet it has something to do with this 'Zoku Necrophadisu' person. You know what I think?"

"No, what?"

"I think Ryou's possessed." He stared out into the night beyond the window; the stars were shining brightly in the inky, cloudless sky, winking innocently at him. They reminded him of Ryou.

"You-you're kidding!" Ron exclaimed from behind him. "What makes you think that?"

"The personality changes, the fact that when Yugi and Malik dragged him out of the Great Hall this morning, the Marauder's Map said 'Zoku Necrophadisu' and not 'Ryou Bakura'. Things like that." He furrowed his brow and glanced back at the others. "Hermione, have you ever heard of this 'Zoku' person?"

"No, though it sounds familiar. Do you want me to look it up?"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "With everything else we have to do this year?! When will you have time?"

"Lunch, dinner, breaks," Hermione answered simply, opening one of her books on the table. Ron goggled incredulously at her.

"You're not going to pull a 'third year' on us, are you?"

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"I mean like what you did in third year. Having so many classes and homework that you barely had time for anything else, and yet you still managed to squeeze extra research in! You were a mess, Hermione!"

"I have more time this year for extra research. Besides, I don't mind helping a friend. It's obvious Ryou doesn't like whatever's happening to him."

Harry sighed as his two friends continued to bicker back and forth; it seemed there was never a moment's peace when Ron and Hermione were together. It was obvious that they only fought to make it look like they didn't like each other, but sometimes he wished they would give it a rest. He was worried about Ryou and Yugi, but especially Ryou, and though he was used to solving mysteries by now, he needed help on this one. All he had was Hermione's research, the Marauder's Map, and what Shadi had said in class about possession.

"Did you see his face when you collapsed, Ryou?" Yugi asked as he and Ryou came in through the portrait hole. Their voices easily carried across the room to where Harry was standing. "He's really worried about you."

"Yeah, I know. He wouldn't let me retreat either. Malik seems just as worried, if not more."

"No, not more, it could never be more. You-know-who cares about you a lot more than you think. But you should have seen Malik's face when that thing started cursing at us. Priceless! Oh…hi guys," Yugi said when he noticed his English friends were staring at them. It didn't distract him for long though; he soon turned back to Ryou, and they began talking animatedly again, heading toward the boy's dorm all the while.

"I bet _his_ was better."

"Actually, I didn't see his face then. But his was _way_ better when you collapsed."

"It was not!" Ryou exclaimed, his voice a lot darker than moments before. Yugi giggled.

"Yeah, it was. You couldn't see it, but it was much better than Malik's this morning. It would have made you proud…I think…if it was on someone you were torturing or something like that."

Bakura looked like he was close to beating Yugi, but Ryou desperately waved peace signs from his soul room, so instead he looked the other way and said indignantly, "I don't like him enough for that to happen."

Yugi giggled again and they kept arguing as they went up the stairs. Hermione glared at Ron and turned back to her books.

"Still think they're in liege with Voldemort?" she asked him smartly.

"Voldemort doesn't care about anyone," Harry said quietly. "Whoever they're talking about couldn't be him."

"Then who is it?" Ron said, wondering aloud what they'd all been wondering silently.

"I wish I knew," Harry answered. "I wish I knew…"

The next day, Malik sat surprisingly close to Malfoy at every meal to see whether the Englishman had believed what he'd seen the previous morning. Malfoy didn't say anything about it, but whenever he looked down the table at the Egyptian, he smiled maliciously and winked a couple of times. It was clear that the other Slytherins didn't have a clue as to why the two rivals were getting along so well, and that was a very good sign. It meant Malfoy hadn't told anyone.

Malik wasn't allowed to watch Ryou and Yugi's Quidditch tryouts, as he was a Slytherin and even Harry couldn't get Katie to bend the rules for him. They didn't really mind though; Malik would just distract them on purpose so they wouldn't make the team.

Right after dinner, Yugi and Ryou followed Harry, Ron, and Katie to the Quidditch pitch for the tryouts; several people were already there, waiting for them, and a couple teens showed up after them. Yugi and Ryou were carrying brooms from the Quidditch supplies, since they didn't have their own, and, even though they were the best brooms Hogwarts had, they still looked shabby and outdated next to most of the other students'. After Katie was sure every one who was going to show up had, she walked to stand in front of them and cleared her throat self-consciously to get their attention.

"All right everyone, welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch trials. I've decided we'll hold all of them today, instead of breaking up the different positions. So, first we'll do Chasers, and then Beaters after that if there's time."

"Um, Katie," Yugi said quietly, holding up his hand, "I was thinking about trying out for substitute Seeker. What do I do?"

"Well, if you're the only one…I guess we can see how good you are after everyone else. You might have to wait until tomorrow." She shrugged and went on with what she'd been talking about before the interruption. She instructed them to break into two groups: one for Chasers and one for Beaters, and then she lead the Chasers to the middle of the field. Ron took his position by the goal posts at one end of the field so he could Keep for the trials. Yugi watched from the sidelines, giving Ryou silent good-wishes as he stopped in the middle of the field with the others.

"All right everyone, we're going to see how many goals you can make in–" she looked at her watch– "fifteen minutes each. The Bludgers we'll be up there, just like a normal game, though there won't be Beaters to protect you. Ginny and I will be up there to give you back the Quaffle, but otherwise, you're on your own to get it past Ron. I guess we'll go alphabetically by first name. So first is…Brendan Boulyard."

The other students stepped back as a black-haired boy who must have been Brendan mounted his broom and rose into the air, followed by Katie and Ginny. Ryou watched while Brendan soared toward the goal posts and swiftly threw the scarlet ball, almost too fast for anyone to see it. Needless to say, Ron couldn't stop it. After the allotted fifteen minutes, the boy had made forty-three out of his sixty shots, and Ryou was almost worried he wouldn't come close to that. But since he wasn't even sure he wanted to be on the team in the first place, it didn't really bother him. As Brendan landed on the field, another student lifted into the air.

After a short time, Ryou stopped watching; it was clear that some people were better than others, but by far, Brendan had been the best. There was one kid who barely even made ten shots, and almost every single one of them Ron caught; Ryou had confidence that he'd be able to beat that score. It was Brendan's score he really needed to beat.

When his name was called, he took a deep breath and rose into the air, heading straight for the goal posts. He caught the Quaffle when Ginny through it to him and almost dropped it out of nervousness and because a Bludger had just narrowly missed his head. Okay, this was more dangerous than it sounded on paper, that's for sure. He pushed the broom as fast as it would go and threw to the ball toward the goal hoops, praying it would go in, but he didn't have time to sit back and watch it; he only had fourteen minutes left.

Again and again, Ryou marveled at his odd ability to be able to sense the Bludgers coming, as well as where the Quaffle was being thrown from, and that made scoring a lot easier. When he finally touched down on the ground after what seemed to him as an eternity, he was relieved to hear from Harry that he'd done better than Brendan, in more ways than one. He'd managed to sink forty-five out of fifty-five shots, a much better percentage than Brendan's, and none of the Bludgers had gotten anywhere near him except that first one. Feeling slightly confident, he walked back to the sidelines where Yugi was to watch the rest of try-outs.

After all of the Chaser try-outs had finished, Katie decided they had enough time to do Beaters, which happened to be a smaller group, and probably Yugi's. They noticed that Brendan was trying out to be a Beater as well, and he was just as good at that as he was Chasing; no doubt he was good flier anyway and was good at anything in the air. When he sat down next to Ryou, he gave a very smug look, like he already knew the outcome of the try-outs. But they didn't have much time to worry about it. The trials were going two at a time and were almost over.

Yugi jumped slightly when Harry called him out onto the field, almost as strung with nerves as Ryou had been; the white-haired boy gave him an encouraging smile and pushed him on. Yugi walked to the middle of the field and pushed off into the air, slightly confused when Harry followed him, holding a bag of ordinary golf balls. Harry smiled at his bewildered expression and shrugged.

"It worked for me," he explained, taking a golf ball out of the bag. "I'm going to throw these into the air and you have to catch them. Just pretend each one is the Snitch."

Yugi nodded and zoomed after the first one, almost missing it as it headed swiftly toward the goal posts; Harry had made it sound a lot easier than it really was, and he didn't have a very good broom anyway. Nevertheless, he dutifully flew after every one with surprising accuracy, and when the bag was gone, he'd caught all but two of them. Yugi grinned at the others' shocked faces as he landed next to Harry and shrugged briefly.

"Did I ever mention I'm extremely good at games?" he said as if that would explain his ability. Katie stared at him for another minute or so before she finally regained her senses.

"All right, well Yugi, I'd say you'd be a wonderful reserve Seeker. Good luck," she said, sounding a little flustered. Yugi beamed and he and Ryou briefly high-fived. Katie went on, "And since unfortunately there's only one Chaser position open I had to make a difficult decision between two excellent fliers. I've decided Ryou will be the new Chaser–" Ryou looked shocked that he'd actually made it, and his amazement was echoed by Bakura from his soul room– "and Brendan and Dean will be the new Beaters." Brendan smirked slightly in Ryou's direction. "And for those of you who didn't make it, good luck if you decide to try-out next year. We should probably head back to the castle now. It's getting really dark."

"Malik! Malik! Malik!" Yugi exclaimed once they'd reached the library. Malik had chosen to wait there for them since he couldn't actually see the trials or meet them in the Gryffindor common room, but he did want to know how they done. Yugi ran up to the table where his friend was sitting and leaned over it, breathing heavily. "Guess what?! I've got really good news!"

"Wait, let me guess…you just saved a load of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico," Malik said sarcastically. Everyone but Ron, who looked really confused, started laughing at the muggle joke.

"What's 'Geico'?" Ron asked once the others had calmed down enough from to be heard, but that just started them off again.

"No, of course not," Yugi said once he'd sufficiently calmed down. "We got on the Quidditch team!"

"That's great! Even Ryou? I thought you weren't going to try-out," Malik said, directing the question at Ryou. The boy in question shrugged and said, "I was persuaded."

{{'Persuaded'? What is that supposed to mean?}} Bakura asked.

{It means exactly what it's supposed to mean,} Ryou thought back.

"So, when does the season start?" Malik asked.

Harry shrugged and glanced at Ron. "It usually starts in November, but training'll probably start this week or next. We'll have to ask Katie." He took what looked like a galleon out of his pocket and ran his wand over it once; Ron and Hermione exchanged surprised glances as they felt their own coins grow hot. Harry stuck the coin back into his pocket and said, "It's getting late. We should go get some homework done before tomorrow."

The five Gryffindors and Malik parted outside the library, heading for different ends of the castle. Yugi and Ryou were silent as they walked, inwardly discussing different affairs with their respective yamis, touching time and again on Harry's odd actions. They didn't say anything out loud, but all four of them knew Harry was extremely close to finding out the truth and discovering the yamis; it didn't help that Harry had been carrying his map with him everywhere. It was definitely something to discuss with each other once they got back to the dorm.


	18. Duels and Dreams

Chapter 18: Duels and Dreams 

The next day yielded only one surprise for them, and that same surprise surprised them for the next two weeks: only Ryou and Bakura were in control of their body. The other mysterious entity, known as Zoku Necrophadisu to Harry&co, seemed to have disappeared and didn't even attempt to take control. Ryou and Yugi were extremely grateful that they didn't have any unscheduled interruptions; now that the teachers knew how well each student was going to do in their subjects, they started to pile on homework accordingly. There was also Quidditch training every few days, which took up a whole afternoon and left them to exhausted to do much else at all. Nevertheless, Ryou was advancing much faster than Yugi.

And he still hadn't found Bakura's weapons.

He didn't even know where to look for the weapons.

It was extremely frustrating.

After two weeks, however, all his troubles started up again, specifically on one Saturday. He'd just finished all his homework for the next three days, when Zoku took over, and he was alone in a hallway and couldn't call for help. Like Ryou, Zoku had no idea where the weapons were or where to look, so he gave up his control out of frustration; but before Ryou had a chance to get Yugi and tell him, Bakura announced it was his turn and promptly took over, blocking Ryou from anything he did. He swiftly took off, heading for a spot he'd found one time when he'd been exploring; a small courtyard with a fountain that was open to the sky. Using his shadow magic, he blocked the courtyard from other people's view and drew one of his katagana out of an invisible sheath.

Mind you, it wasn't really an invisible sheath; there wasn't even a sheath at all. He'd hidden his weapons in the one place no one could find them: his own little corner of the Shadow Realm, a place blocked of to other Item holders. And as long as Ryou didn't know where they were hidden, the other entity wouldn't either. Quickly drawing the other blade out of the darkness, he suspended it in the air and began to spar with it.

He was quite proud of himself for learning how to do this; he would suspend something in the air with the shadows and be able to move it around by thinking. It didn't really make a good opponent, but at least he could practice and keep his skills honed; in fact, that was one reason he'd gotten two katagana. Though at the moment, he would have preferred practicing with both in his hands against a real opponent. Like whoever was possessing his host.

With a loud clang, he knocked the other sword out of the air and it flew full-tilt into the ground. Bakura pulled it out and set it in the air in front of him once more, not quite relieved of his ire. He began his combat again, slowly moving around the fountain, enhancing the skills of his 'opponent' as he went. He was so involved in his mock battle and his evil thoughts of revenge that he didn't notice when it began to rain and thunder rumbled through the sky. In fact, he didn't notice anything but his battle until Malik walked up behind and tapped him on the shoulder. He swung around, causing Malik to duck as the katagana flew right through where his neck had been.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bakura exclaimed angrily once he realized who it was. "I could have taken your head off!"

"What are you doing, playing with those things out in broad daylight?!" Malik countered.

Bakura looked up, finally noticing the rain that was pouring on them. "It isn't daylight out here, Malik. Or don't you notice the water running down your face?"

"You know what I meant," the blonde answered. He threw up a hand in defense and caught the sword that Bakura had thrown at him. "What's this for?"

"Well, you're obviously here for a reason. Might as well be helpful while you're here. You can spar with me." He raised the sword he was holding and pointed at Malik. "Though I would like to know how you got here."

"Same way you did; I walked," Malik answered smartly, blocking Bakura's attack clumsily. "Did you really think that illusion would work on everyone? I'm an Item holder too."

"You're not very good at this," Bakura said as his blade almost made contact. "Why are you here? I was doing fine by myself."

"I wanted to discuss our problem with Harry."

"Problem? I don't see a problem." He looked thoughtful as he jabbed the sword at Malik. "Unless you're referring to his annoying habit of calling me 'Bakura' when I'm in control."

"He's been doing that ever since your encounter with that boggart thing. How does he know?"

"He's got some map that shows your name and where you are, I think. That's what Yugi said anyway. Apparently it shows my name when I'm in control."

"That would mean it would show the name of that other possessor, wouldn't it? And–" Malik gasped and blocked frantically as Bakura intensified his assault– "it would probably show the Pharaoh's real name!"

"At the moment, I'm not sure I really care."

Malik stopped and stared as his friend pulled another sword out of nowhere. "Where'd you get that? I thought you told Dumbledore you only got two swords."

"And he was only asking about the ones that Snape knows about. I went back and got two more, more for sparring purposes than anything else. Here." He threw one of his swords to Malik and pulled another one out of the Shadow Realm. The blonde boy stared bewilderedly at the blades he held in his hands as Bakura moved into a combative stance; the yami smirked at his friend's confusion. "Come on, you know how to use those. Let's go."

They started their battle again, and this time, Malik didn't act like a beginner and wasn't as sloppy in his moves. They circled and spun around the courtyard, feinting and parrying as they went, eventually developing a pattern to the sounds the blades made as they struck against each other; if anyone had been able to see them, their movements would have seemed almost like a dance. However, it was apparent that Bakura was more able with the blades than Malik, and he made advances again and again.

"So, what are we…going to do about Harry?" Malik asked over the clanking of their blades.

"Leave it. He was sure to find out sooner or later, though later would have been better for everyone. Besides, if we decide he shouldn't know, I can always erase his memories."

"Except that Malfoy knows, too."

"He hasn't done anything yet. I doubt he believed what he saw."

"Okay now I _know_ something's wrong. What is with this indifferent attitude have all of a sudden?"

"That damn other spirit showed up again today, and then _poof_! just disappeared again."

Malik was almost decapitated again as he stopped in shock. "What?! When?"

"About twenty minutes ago. I've been out here ever since, thinking."

"And you didn't come get me or Yugi?"

"I told you, I was thinking." Bakura shook the rain out of his hair in annoyance and doubled his attack. "I thought he might be gone, and out of nowhere he showed up again." His step faltered slightly as he remembered the closed doors Ryou's soul room. "I couldn't help Ryou when he needed me, and then I just shut him out so I could be alone. He must hate me by now."

"Is that what you really came out here for? To sulk?"

"No, I came out here so I could keep my skills intact, just in case."

Malik scoffed and easily blocked his friend's assault. "If you're worried about Ryou, don't be. He knows how to take care of himself."

"Yes, except when I first appeared to him I vowed I'd protect him. Sure, I beat him sometimes or hurt his friends, usually when he annoyed me, but I never let anyone else harm him. And now I can't even stop something that's happening in his own body. He–"

"–Doesn't hate you," Malik finished for him. "Remember that day two weeks ago when Malfoy saw you and Ryou separate? Remember what that thing said? Even it knows he loves you. Why would you think he hates you?"

"Because I can't protect him anymore, and right when he needs my protection the most."

"Is that all? Believe it or not, Bakura, Ryou's not exactly helpless anymore. And if you don't believe me about him not hating you, you should ask him yourself. But I think you already know what he'd tell you. I know I do." Malik lowered his swords and stared at him in a calculated way. "I think you should stop living in this delusion of yours and get back to the matter at hand."

"Which one? What to do about Harry and Malfoy, or what to do about the other spirit?"

"Both." Malik thrust his swords into the ground so that they stuck up from it, and then he turned to walk away. " 'See inside there is nothing to hide. Turn and face the light.' Isn't that what one of those songs you like says? Maybe you should listen to it once in a while." He nodded once and walked out of the courtyard.

"Touché," Bakura muttered after him. He picked up the two blades Malik had left behind, put one away, and placed the other in the air in front of him. Ignoring the rain that slowly ran down his face, he began his one-person battle again, thoughts more troubled than before.

Harry was a bit confused as to where he was, but somehow he knew he wasn't in England anymore. Nor could he seem to control his own actions as he walked along the dark, musty corridor. Around him walked about ten Death Eaters, wands out, and he finally realized he wasn't himself anymore. The wand he gripped in his long white fingers was not his wand and the robes that covered his body were not his. He groaned inwardly, surprised that he could actually do so and that he was able to tell that he was Voldemort.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're actually taking me somewhere, Lucius," Harry-Voldemort hissed as the group stopped at an intersection. One of the Death Eaters in front of him turned around and bowed low; Harry could only assume it was Lucius Malfoy behind the mask, which meant he, and probably the other Death Eaters, had gotten out of Azkaban.

"My lord, you will not be disappointed," Malfoy said humbly. He led them down another corridor to a dimly lit room; standing in the middle of the room was what looked at first like a carved block of stone, but under further examination was more like a sarcophagus. In the top of the stone were impressions of different things, two of which Harry recognized as the pendants Yugi and Ryou wore. At the bottom, one of the carvings was filled in with a golden scale. On the wall above the sarcophagus was line after line of hieroglyphics along with a couple of other pictures.

Harry-Voldemort smiled as he looked over the room. "You've surprised me, Lucius. I did not believe you could be very helpful, and yet, here we are. Remind me I need to reward you when we get back to England." He approached to stone and ran his long fingers lightly over the gold scale. "The first of these mysterious Millennium Items is mine." He was about gasp the stem of the scales when it disappeared and the space was empty. Furiously, he turned on Malfoy, holding his wand threateningly in front of him. "Where did it go?!" he demanded.

"I don't know, my lord. This never happened before," Malfoy stuttered, obviously as surprised at the thing's disappearance as Voldemort.

"You are lucky I do not kill you where you stand!" Harry-Voldemort exclaimed angrily. "However, seeing I do owe you for bringing me here, your reward will be to live to continue to serve me."

"You are most merciful, my lord," Malfoy said, relief quite apparent in his voice. He dropped to his knees, crawled forward to kiss the edge of Voldemort's robes, and then quickly resumed his position around the Dark Lord.

"However, I would like to know where that Item went. If my plans are to succeed I need all seven!" He glared around the room at the Death Eaters, giving one in particular a long look. "Take pictures of the writing on the walls and translate it for me. I will also require the stone to hold–"

They heard a small yelp from in the hall and a scuffling sound like someone running away. Harry-Voldemort whirled around to see a young boy in his teens running away from the room.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry-Voldemort exclaimed, pointing his wand at the boy. The teen fell to the ground as the spell caught him in the back. "Bring him to me," he said, gesturing with his wand. Two Death Eaters went to collect the boy and held him up in front of their master. Harry-Voldemort lifted the boy's chin with his wand and stared mercilessly into his eyes. "So, you have been spying on me and my comrades, have you? What did you see?"

"I did not see anything," the teen answered, his voice betraying a native Middle Eastern accent. "And even if I did, I would not tell you, demon."

Harry-Voldemort smirked slightly at these words and took his wand away. "You think I'm a demon?"

"Only demons have eyes that burn like the fires of the underworld," the boy confirmed.

"Then you are correct. I am a demon. And I have a demon's powers as well. _Crucio!_" he exclaimed. The boy screamed in pain as the curse hit him, and he fell limp and shaking, only held up by the Death Eaters who were supporting him. "Now will you tell me what I wish to know, or do you want another dose of pain to loosen your tongue?"

One tear ran down the boy's cheek, though he remained silent. Harry-Voldemort laughed quietly, pointed his wand at one of the boy's arms, and proclaimed, "_Reducto!_"

Harry would have grimaced, had he had his own body, as he watched to lower half of the boy's arm explode in an eruption of red blood and shattered bone. He could see the teen was now fully supported by the Death Eaters, as his shaky legs would not hold him up with so much pain.

"I…I…cannot tell you…anything!" the teen exclaimed. Harry-Voldemort pouted mockingly and stared down at him.

"Perhaps I can change your mind," he said. "_Crucio!_"

Harry screamed in pain as his scar seemed to spit open, almost channeling the pain the other boy was feeling to himself. He fell out of bed onto the stone floor of the Gryffindor dorm room, which only increased the pain he was feeling. He thrashed around in the sheets that had followed him to the ground, knowing he needed to get to the other boy before he was killed. He didn't even notice he was still crying with pain.

"Harry! _Harry!_"

"Should I get Professor McGonagall?"

"Why is he screaming?"

Harry grew slowly aware of the other voices in the darkened room and calmed down a bit, though his head still felt like it was on fire.

"Harry! Are you all right?!" exclaimed Ron's voice from close by. He opened his eyes to find his friend leaning over him, wand alight, face shadowed with worry. They heard a soft groan from the doorway, not belonging to any of their dorm mates.

"H-hey, what's going on?" asked Yugi sleepy voice. "Is everything all right?"

"Ron, I…I had one of those dreams again," Harry whispered. His scar still felt like it was burning.

"Which dreams?" Ron asked, though there was fear in his voice.

"I was Voldemort again…We're in big trouble."

"W-why's that, Harry?"

Harry glanced once at Yugi's sleepy figure in the doorway before answering. "You know those pendants Yugi and Ryou have?" Ron nodded once. "Voldemort's looking for them. He's coming, Ron."


	19. He Already Knows

Chapter 19: He Already Knows

"Wait, back up. Why would You-Know-Who be looking for some antiques?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry shook his head trying to clear it; the pain in his scar was darkening his vision.

"He called them 'Millennium Items' or something. He was really happy when Malfoy's dad led him to where one of them was. It looked like a scale I think, but then it disappeared and he got really mad." He squeezed his eyes shut to try and remember the details of the dream.

Ryou appeared in the doorway. "What's going on, Yugi?" he asked tiredly.

"Apparently, that Voldemort person is coming after us," Yugi answered quietly.

"Oh, okay. We'll deal with it. Though I think now we have other problems." He gestured languidly at the Ring.

"He got woken up, huh?"

Ryou nodded. "And now Harry's probably good as dead." He failed to mention the fact that they'd been sleeping together again, since Ryou wasn't at all mad at Bakura for blocking him out earlier, so getting woken up wasn't the only reason the spirit was cranky.

"Mr. Potter, is everything all right?" asked a new, stern voice. "Longbottom told me you were screaming in your sleep."

"Professor McGonagall, I had a dream again," Harry answered, sounding slightly embarrassed. The professor's face half contorted to a fearful look as she remembered the dreams from the previous year. "I think I need to see Professor Dumbledore," he continued, the tone of fear showing in his voice again.

"Would you mind telling me what this dream was about first," she asked calmly, or at least she tried to sound calm.

Harry groaned inwardly, though he had been expecting this, and said, "I was Voldemort, and his Death Eaters led him–me–to some underground chamber with hieroglyphics all over the walls. And there was a big stone in the middle of the floor that had carvings in it of different things–two of them looked like Yugi and Ryou's pendants–" the boys in question gasped and glanced at each other; they recognized the description of that stone– "and there was a set of gold scales in one of the carvings. And then–"

"All right, Potter, you've convinced me." Professor McGonagall sighed and for once actually looked her apparent age, though it was only for a second. "I guess we'll have to see the headmaster after all." She turned to leave and suddenly noticed Yugi and Ryou standing next to her. "Mr. Mutou, Mr. Bakura, perhaps…yes, you should come, too."

About ten minutes later, Harry, Yugi, Ryou, and Professor McGonagall entered a deathly quiet headmaster's office. Most of the paintings around the wall were either sleeping of daydreaming, so only one or two actually looked up as the four entered. And amazingly, Dumbledore was in the office…sleeping with his head on the desk. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Albus, wake up," she whispered. It seemed to work as Dumbledore groaned and slowly sat up, looking slightly disoriented.

"Hello Minerva, bit late for you to be up, don't you think?" he said sleepily. His gaze finally settled on the three students and he no longer seemed sleepy. "Harry, Yugi, Ryou, why are you here?"

"Um, Professor, I had a dream…about Voldemort," Harry said. This was the first time he'd talked to the headmaster since the previous school year, and he was relieved to see that Dumbledore was staring right at him instead of constantly looking at something else when they were in the same room. He also saw that though the old man had replaced some of his possessions, many of the objects Harry had broken the previous year were not there.

Dumbledore remained calm as he stared at Harry. "And what did you see in this dream, Harry?"

Harry took a big breath and started telling his story from the beginning, about how Mr. Malfoy had led Voldemort into some underground chamber, about the carved stone and the hieroglyphics on the walls, about the golden scales (at which point Dumbledore noticeably tensed), and about the Egyptian boy that had gotten tortured. Dumbledore stared grimly at him for a moment then called Fawkes over to him.

"Fawkes, could you please inform Shadi that his presence is needed here?" Dumbledore mumbled. In a flash of fire, the phoenix had disappeared. Then, the headmaster turned to stare at Yugi and Ryou and said, "Do you two know anything about this?"

Yugi thought for a bit and nodded. "Yes, that stone sounds familiar. I think it–" He suddenly glanced at Harry and stopped speaking, wincing a little at something only he could hear. "Sorry, I should wait for Shadi to get here."

"Professor, does this mean Voldemort will come here?" Harry asked, frowning slightly at Yugi.

"Even if Lord Voldemort traced the Items to Hogwarts, he would not be able to get in…unless someone invited him in," answered Dumbledore. He glanced accusingly at Ryou for a second before returning his gaze back to Harry. "However, I do not believe that would happen."

"Professor, I believe you wished for me to come here," Shadi said as he appeared beside Yugi. Fawkes, who had appeared with him, flew back to its perch and stared intently at Ryou.

Dumbledore nodded. "I think you should hear Harry's dream, Shadi."

Harry sighed and ran through his dream again, wondering what the new teacher had to do with it. When he finished, Shadi nodded and spoke to Dumbledore. "I have the Scale safe in with me. Though I am concerned that this Voldemort has found the Stone of the Seven (AN: Does anyone know what the tablet's actually called?) for now he knows what each Item looks like and will know what to look for. He may also be able to trace them here."

"Voldemort will not be able to find them if they are here," Dumbledore said.

"Shadi, do you know who the teen was?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yes. That was probably Ammon Ishtal, Malik's cousin. They're about the same age, though Ammon was never condemned to carry the Scriptures for the rest of his life."

"I expect Malik will be getting a letter tomorrow from Rishid about this," Yami said as he took over. He glanced at Harry and saw that Harry had noticed the change, but he didn't say anything.

"Great, I can't wait to see how this'll affect his mood," Bakura agreed. "Isn't there anything we can do to make sure this Voldemort doesn't find the Items? You know quite well that if he finds one, he'll find all of them, Dumbledore."

"And now he probably knows exactly what each one does," Yami added, his fingers running nervously over the Puzzle. "The writing on the walls in that room tells that." He shrugged when he saw Bakura and Harry's astonished faces. "Shadi told me about it."

"Professor, Hogwarts will be safe, won't it. I mean, Voldemort's probably not too happy with me, but he won't be able to come here, right?" Harry asked.

"No, not while I'm here, Harry. Nor should the other five of you worry. The Items will be safe at Hogwarts."

Yami and Bakura glanced at each other, both wondering if the headmaster was referring to the Item holders, or to the five that were standing in the room. Harry, apparently, was thinking along the same lines and he glanced back at the two spirits.

"I am glad you came to tell me about this dream, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Now, you three should probably go back to bed."

"Dumbledore, there's something I need to tell you," Bakura said loudly, forgetting his dignity for a moment, "in private." He nodded his head slightly at Harry and Dumbledore understood what 'private' meant in this case.

"Very well. Harry, could you please wait outside the door for a moment?"

Harry frowned and glanced at Bakura, more sure than ever that something was wrong, but nevertheless he complied and turned toward the door. "Don't take too long, Bakura. I'm kind of tired now," he said as he closed the door. The white-haired spirit glared at the closed door as though he could see Harry through it and finally turned back to Dumbledore.

"That boy is way too intuitive," he growled. Then he held the locket up and went on: "That stupid other spirit showed up again today after two weeks. I couldn't stop it and Ryou was hurt again."

A look of concern appeared in the headmaster's eyes. "Is he all right now?"

"Yes. The idiot was trying to find my weapons, but Ryou doesn't know where they are so neither does he."

"Bakura! Why didn't you get me or Malik?" Yami demanded.

"Because I decided I needed some time alone to think. Of course, Malik had to go and interrupt it. Didn't he tell you that?"

"No. Some friend he is."

[Yami! That's not nice!]

[[I was kidding, aibou.]]

"I believe we need to go back to the matter at hand," Dumbledore said sternly. "Bakura, come here." Bakura stared skeptically at him as he complied, and the headmaster pulled a silver string out of his desk. "I made this Sealer after you told me about the other spirit. It will keep Ryou from being possessed."

Dumbledore was about to tie the thread around the chain of the locket above the other one when Bakura put his hand up, blocking. "What about me? I have every right to possess my host."

Yami snickered at this. "Yeah, right, that's a good one."

"Ryou and I have an understanding now, Pharaoh. He doesn't mind when I possess him any more," Bakura growled back.

"This Sealer is only for stopping the other spirit from possessing Ryou," Dumbledore explained calmly. "It will not affect you in the slightest." With that, he tied the Sealer above the locket. And then there was what looked like a small explosion as the new Sealer blew up, taking the other one with it. Bakura stared fearfully at the unprotected locket, expecting it to open any second; his fear was echoed by Ryou from his soul room.

"Why did it do that?" Yami asked, fear apparent in his voice as well.

"I bet that son-of-a-bitch put some spell on this thing to keep you from doing exactly what you tried to do," Bakura answered angrily, glaring at the headmaster. "And now this thing can open anytime."

"I'm sure he's sorry, Bakura. Maybe we should leave now," Yami said, pulling on Bakura's arm. The thief wrenched his arm out of the pharaoh's grip and glared at Dumbledore.

"I'll just leave you with the thought that you've just killed my hikari," he growled at the headmaster. Without a second look back, he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Dumbledore stared sadly after him and sighed.

"I am sorry. I did not know it would do that. I would be grateful if you told him that," the headmaster said somberly. "Minerva, you should escort you're students back to Gryffindor tower."

Professor McGonagall nodded and led Yami out of the room, where they met Harry and Bakura and headed back to the dormitories. Dumbledore sighed, pulled his out Pensive, and gazed into it. No one noticed that Shadi had disappeared.

"Now, I know you're not saying what I think you're saying," Malik said, waving his fork around. He was sitting with the Gryffindors again so he could hear about the previous night. "Because I think you're saying Voldemort found the Stone of the Seven which isn't possible because only Shadi and the members of my family know where it is. So you can't be saying that."

"I'm saying it, idiot," Bakura answered. "And you'd better read that letter before I have to tell you the rest of what happened." He pointed to an owl that was bouncing on top of Malik's hair. Malik swatted at the owl, grabbed the letter it was carrying, and ripped it open. The eyes that scanned the paper grew narrower as he read until he finally threw the paper down and looked like he was about to cry and scream in rage at the same time.

"Ihatethatdamnfuckingbastardofawizardhewillpayforthiswithhisverysoulifhehasone," he muttered in one breath. Yugi held him down as he tried to jump up from the table.

"Malik, calm down! I know you're mad; I would be too! But right now isn't a good time to lose you're head!"

"What happened?" Bakura asked. Even he hadn't seen Malik get so mad.

"Ammon's dead! That damn wizard tortured him until he died!" Malik moved his plate out of the way and buried his head on the table. "Why do things like this happen to me?!"

Bakura picked up the fallen letter and scanned it. He eyes narrowed with annoyance and he handed the letter to Yugi.

"They took the Stone of the Seven?!" Yugi exclaimed once he read through a little bit.

"And half of the hieroglyphics on the walls," Malik mumbled into the table.

"And he's probably going to try to use it to get the Items," Bakura growled. "I think I'll be joining Malik in this 'killing' thing he speaks of."

"Let's start with Malfoy," Malik said, glancing back at the Slytherin table, his eyes gleaming psychotically. "I know he or his family has something to do with this."

"And killing him would stop him from blabbing, too," Bakura added, also staring at Malfoy psychopathically.

"There's an added bonus."

"How about right after breakfast–"

"–In the library–"

"–With a knife–"

"No!" Yugi scolded. The two Egyptians turned to see that everyone near enough to hear them was staring fearfully at them, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You can't go around killing people just because they may or may not be involved in your affairs," Yugi went on.

"But we do know he's involved," Bakura argued, ignoring his host's protests in his mind. "Harry said Malfoy's dad was there, and therefor, Malfoy must know about it. He's involved as far as I'm concerned."

"And since Bakura can always hid the weapon where his others are, no one will know it was us," Malik continued, his voice surprisingly calm.

Yugi shook his head with disbelief. "I'll know. Harry and the others will know. In fact, everyone who's looking at you guys right now would know simply because you're threatening it."

They looked around and saw that quite a few people were staring back at them. Malik sighed and lowered his head to the table again, and Bakura looked like someone had just canceled Christmas.

"Drat, and I haven't killed anyone in so long, too," Bakura muttered almost inaudibly. Then he saw his Harry&co's horrified faces and he smiled apologetically, just so they wouldn't get too suspicious. "I'm just kidding, guys. The only time I've killed anyone was on computer games."

Ron still looked confused, as he didn't know what a 'computer game' was, but at least he didn't look horrified. The other students turned away back to their own affairs, leaving the six students to settle the problem. Harry stared knowingly at Bakura, quite aware that it was Bakura and not Ryou; to tell the truth, he was a little disappointed Bakura and Malik weren't going to go though with their quickly concocted plans of killing Malfoy; he wouldn't have minded.

"So Bakura, if you're not going to kill Malfoy after breakfast, what are you going to do?" he asked, much like a news reporter.

Bakura glared at him. "I've asked you to stop calling me that, Harry."

"It is your name, isn't it?"

"But here in England you usually call your peers by their first names, don't you? Or should I start calling you 'Potter'?"

"You'd sound like Malfoy if you did that," Malik whispered.

"Oh yeah, I would wouldn't I?" Bakura glanced at the black-haired boy and answered, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do today. I already finished my homework."

"Hey, I'm all for the killing Malfoy thing," Ron said enthusiastically, as if to give him ideas.

Bakura smiled and shook his head. "No, it's too late now. Now everyone would suspect Malik and me if we did kill him. Though the idea does sound fun. Maybe Crabbe and Goyle," he mused. Then his eyes lit up and he stared at Yugi with an almost hungry expression, though when he spoke, it was directed at all of them. "I just got an idea. Why don't I kill Yugi instead?"

"What?!" they all exclaimed, even Ryou and Yami. Yugi looked rather afraid as he stared at the yami, hoping it was joke.

"Ryou, I'm your friend, remember?" he said shakily.

Bakura growled in annoyance. "I mean in a duel, idiot. You didn't really think I'd kill you for real, did you?"

"Could have fooled me."

"But I want to duel _you_." He emphasized the word so Yugi would know what he was talking about. "No help."

Yugi frowned and shook his head. "You know I'm not allowed, especially against _you_."

"Hey, I've got a better idea," Malik said. "How about you challenge _Malfoy_ to a duel? He'd lose for sure, and then you could kill him in the penalty game. I mean, if you agree on that first," he added when he saw his English friends' shocked faces.

"What's a penalty game?" Ron asked curiously, since he was the one more into games.

Malik fidgeted nervously. "It's nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

"You wouldn't want to know anyway," Bakura said. He suddenly smiled and didn't seem the same as he turned to Yugi. "Don't worry. You don't have to duel me if you don't want," Ryou said. "Why don't we fly around a bit instead?"

"Or…" Yugi looked more relaxed now that he didn't have a psychopath on his tail, "did you see the bulletin board last night?" Ryou shook his head and Yugi sighed knowingly. "It said we can go to Hogsmeade this weekend. You know, the wizard village. I didn't notice it yesterday, but I think it means we can still go…it applies to today, too, right Harry?" he asked, turning his gaze on the other sixth year.

"If you have a signed form," Hermione answered. "There's lot's of stuff to do in Hogsmeade."

"And there's a Quidditch supplies shop," Harry said. "You and Yugi could get your own brooms, Ryou. You don't want to be using the Hogwarts brooms during Quidditch matches, trust me."

"And there's Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes…" Ron trailed off still counting the various shops on his fingers. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik glanced at each other; it would be a welcome change to get out of the castle, and if they had fun at the same time, where could the harm in it be?

"Let's go," they said together.


	20. The Unseen Evil

I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS!!! Oh yeah, and…I'm only posting this one, too…(hides) Don't kill me!

Note: Ammon is not a real char. as far as I know. Maybe he is, and if anyone knows and could tell me, that'd it be great. But for now, he's purely of my invention and was pretty much put in just for Volde's amusement.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Unseen Evil

The six of them weren't the only ones taking advantage of the Hogsmeade weekend, though most of the other students had gone the previous day; as soon as they got up from the table, Malfoy followed suit from across the room. He followed them out of the Great Hall and down several hallways until he realized they were heading for the Gryffindor common room, a place off-limits to him, and he'd gotten into enough trouble with Dumbledore already that he wasn't going to follow them too much further.

However, the five Gyffindors and Slytherin friend had no idea they were being followed as they headed toward the former students' dorms. Yugi and Ryou had to get their money so they could at least buy decent brooms. Unfortunately, Malik had to wait a distance away from the portrait hole, since he was a Slytherin (lucky him) and wasn't allowed to know the Gryffindor password or enter the tower; the three veteran students waited with him to keep him company. After what seemed to him as an eternity, Yugi and Ryou emerged from the portrait hole, talking animatedly about what might lay in store for them. And soon they were on their way to Hogsmeade, unaware of their follower.

* * *

"Hey Ryou, come look at this one!" Yugi called from across the store. Ryou glanced up from the broom he'd been inspecting, not able to see the other boy through the racks of brooms between them. At Present, the group had split up; Harry, Yugi, and Ryou were looking at brooms in the Quidditch supplies shop, even though they had to bypass the few Firebolts that were there; Hermione, Ron, and Malik were exploring elsewhere, and they were all going to meet up in the Three Broomsticks about noon.

The broom Ryou was currently looking at was a Cleansweep Eleven, the same model broom as the one Ron had. But as he ran his hand over it, he didn't seem to connect with it very well. He sighed and turned away from the broom, thinking to head for Yugi's half of the store…until he collapsed with a small cry.

"Ryou?" Yugi called. The boy turned his head and saw Ryou lying unconscious on the floor; Yami was immediately in control and he dashed over to his friend, noticing at once that Ryou wasn't breathing. At first he though maybe Bakura had done something until he noticed a dim glow coming from under Ryou's robes. Yami immediately pulled out the locket and almost froze in shock when he saw it was open a again. He shook his head vigorously and snapped the locket shut. Ryou instantly began gasping for breath as if someone had been holding a pillow to his face.

"Ryou?" Yami asked, shaking the boy slightly to get him to wake up. "Ryou?! Come on, don't do this! Wake up, Ryou!"

The white-haired teen coughed violently, effectively getting Yami to stop shaking him, and a tear ran down his cheek. "Y-Y-Yami?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you all right?"

"Do I bloody well look all right?!" Ryou demanded angrily, causing another coughing fit. "It…hurts…so much…"

"Yugi, what happened?" Harry asked as he approached the scene. "Is Ryou okay?"

"Do I–!" He doubled over again, coughing, but smiled apologetically at them once he stopped. "Sorry, I'm not really mad at either of you. I'm just in a lot of pain. Ya-I mean, Yugi, help me up, please."

Yami helped Ryou to his feet, frowning slightly at his friend's slip of tongue; Harry was sure to have caught that.

"Ryou, are you going to be all right?" Harry asked, wrapping one of Ryou's arms around his shoulder to help support him. "We could take you to the Hospital Wing or–"

"Nah…I'll be fine…it's happened before…"

((Ryou, you're about to faint again,)) Bakura admonished irritability. ((You're not fine.))  
  
(I said 'I'll be fine', not that I am right now.)  
  
((Then either let me take over or let them take you back to the hospital wing.))  
  
(You can take over for now.)

Bakura smirked as he took control, slightly glad that Ryou's pain wasn't physical, and pulled out of Harry and Yami's grips.

"So what broom did you find, Yugi?" he asked somewhat cheerfully, but both Yami and Harry were staring in shock out through one of the windows that over looked the street. Yet when Bakura turned to look, he saw a flash of black and platinum blonde.

"Malfoy," Yami murmured.

"I'm guessing that a bad thing," Harry commented.

"That brat is patronizing me," Bakura growled. "I am going to _kill_ him if–" Both Harry and Yami had to hold Bakura back as he tried to dash out of the shop, probably to kill Malfoy like he wanted. The psychotic yami struggled against his captives, only seeing red. "Damn it, let me go! Let…me…go!"

"Bakura, calm down!" Yami and Harry exclaimed at the same time. They glanced at each other and the spirit went on: "Listen, I know you're scared and angry–"

"Shut up!"

"–but you don't need take it out on Malfoy."

"He knows…" Bakura hissed. "He knows about me…And he knows I know he knows and he's just waiting…"

"Just calm down and think! Killing him won't help–"

"Yes it will!"

"–Ry-your problem! Just calm down and talk to Dumbledore or–"

"Shut up! Just shut up Pharaoh!" Bakura exclaimed, wrenching his arms out of the other teens' gasp. He rounded on Yami, fire smoldering steadily in his eyes. "I don't want your _pity_, Pharaoh, or your damn advice! I have the situation under control! I don't need you to be ruling over my life _again_! I got enough of that in Memphis!" He glared at Yami for what seemed like ages and suddenly turned and strode angrily to the opposite side of the strode, running his hand over various brooms as he passed them. Yami stuck his hand out to keep Harry from following him; the boy stared quizzically at him, and one could almost see the light bulbs forming above his head.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"We had a disagreement a little while ago, that's all." Yami shrugged and picked up a broom the as lying on the floor. "I'm going to go pay for this now."

Harry nodded and followed him to the front desk, glancing back once at Bakura. _Bakura._ Yes, he was sure of it now; this wasn't Ryou; he didn't need the Marauder's Map in his pocket to tell him that. And he didn't need it to know that Yugi was actually "Pharaoh Atemu" at the moment; Bakura's slip of tongue was enough to know that. _So why don't they like each other?_ he thought as he followed Yami out of the shop._ Yugi and Ryou don't seem to hate each other, so why do these two? Ugh, I _hate_ it when I don't know something like this._

* * *

Bakura came out a short while later holding a dark colored broom in his hand, and though it had seemed to cheer him up a bit, he still looked irritated. The model he held was a Nimbus 2004, the newest Nimbus model that was reputed to be just as good as the Firebolt but for less money. He took pleasure in informing Yami that the spirit's Cleansweep Eleven looked like a joke compared to his broom, though Ryou wasn't completely happy about the purchase.

* * *

At noon, the group headed to the Three Broomsticks to meet their friends, and once they got there, the six of them went in to get a table. Since it was Sunday, not many students were in the tavern, and at least Bakura was disappointed to see that Malfoy wasn't there; he'd been planning on "indirectly punishing" the fellow teen. They did notice a group of mixed wizards sitting in a corner, discussing something with each other frantically.

"I am not getting a good feeling about them," Yami commented tipping his head slightly in the direction to the wizards as they passed them. Bakura was about to comment when the older wizards' conversation caught their attention with one fateful statement:

"–Items are supposed to be here."

The three Item holders glanced at each other a quickly hid the Ring and Puzzle of sight, and then sat at a table near enough the older wizards so they could listen to the conversation. Hermione and Ron sat down and gave their orders to Harry so he could get the drinks and he left.

"The Dark Lord has traced their location to somewhere near here," a woman was saying, "but the results have been indistinct."

"But of course Master will find them," said a man, almost fearfully.

"That's the problem. For some reason, he can't find the exact location," the woman answered.

"That's why we're here," said a different man. "We're going to find the Items and kill whomever possesses them."

Bakura tensed slightly and he Item holder glanced nervously at each other again. Was it really wise to be sitting near these obvious Death Eaters if they held five Items right here? Probably not.

"But the Dark Lord has confidence we'll find them. We can't fail him," said the woman.

"And I would suppose you'd know about failure, Bellatrix," taunted the first man. They heard a fist clang against the table and at least one glass teeter onto its side.

"I'll have you know that–"

"Here are the drinks," Harry announced, placing a tray down on the table. He grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and sat down, staring at the people sitting behind Bakura and Malik. "Um, why are we sitting right next to a group of Death Eaters?"

"Dunno, Ryou and Yugi led us here," Ron answered, sounding as though he'd been wondering that himself. Harry suddenly shot to his feet, having recognized the woman Death Eater.

"Bellatrix Les–" He was cut off abruptly when Bakura slammed a hand against his mouth.

"Quiet! We need to hear what they're saying!" he hissed. Harry nodded and removed Bakura's hand from his mouth.

There was a sudden bang and Bellatrix also shot up from her seat. "I don't care what you think, Tanith! If the Dark Lord want the Items, we're going to get them for him, no matter what!"

The man called Tanith muttered something inaudible to Harry's table but Bellatrix was suddenly furious. "I am not!" she exclaimed. "How dare you suggest–"

__

_"Bella, calm down for once!"_ ordered a sudden voice. Both groups turned to find Harry smirking slightly at the woman Death Eater. Bellatrix's eyes filled with anger once she saw how had spoken, but Harry's friend's eyes filled with fear.

"Oh, it's that Potter boy," she commented with disgust. Harry's face contorted and glared at her.

__

"Look closer, Bella."

The woman stared and she was suddenly on her knees, followed shortly by the other Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me! I did not recognize you!" Bellatrix exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled from how close her face was to the floor.

__

_"You have not found my Items yet?"_ Harry asked coldly.

"We are looking, my lord, I promise!"

Harry smirked and pulled his wand out of his pocket, testing how it felt in his hand. Ryou flinched in his soul room as Harry trailed his gaze over him, noticing suddenly that his friend's eyes were now blood red with slits like a cats, eyes that sent shivers down the young hikari's spine. Harry's attention stopped on Malik, who defiantly stared back, unafraid and unknowing of what might happen, but the Egyptian's mind was not a well shielded as his friend's and all of his worries were like an open book to any outside observer. Harry suddenly smiled and restlessly twirled his wand.

__

_"Ah, I see,"_ he murmured, turning back to Bellatrix, an odd grimace forming on his face. _"Stand up, Bella."_ The woman obeyed and tried not to wince as she saw Harry's expression. _"Your failure is not your fault. I may not have fared any better."_

"Master?" Bellatrix inquire, bewilderment unmistakable on her face. Ron and Hermione looked especially confused but mostly fearful, and the other Death Eaters who had dared to raise their heads even slightly looked just as bewildered, if not more so. However, Bakura wore a mask of anger, covering up the slowly forming anxiety in both his and Ryou's minds.

(((Damnit, he knows.)))

He was instantly on his feet, and he was starting to back away from the table when he and Harry locked eyes; instantly, walls came down, blocking any outside intrusions.

__

_"Dumbledore has been hiding them from us,"_ Harry said with a smirk as he maintained his gaze. Bakura made no move to indicate either way, and this somehow seemed to amuse Harry. The boy turned his gaze back on the Death Eaters and pointed a casual finger at the Item holders. _"They have them."_

At once, both parties moved. Bakura grabbed Malik by wrist and dragged him along as he dashed out the door, Yami close on his heels. The glow of the Ring was obvious as they fled through the door and Harry immediately collapsed to the floor. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters pulled out their wands and tore after them, paying no heed to anything they ran into on the way. The white-haired yami ducked briefly so the first spell shot over his head.

"Listen Malik!" he yelled as they ran, turning his broom over in his hand at the same time. "In a second, we're going to get on this broomstick and fly away, got it?!"

"We're going to what?!"

"Just hold on and copy me!" he briefly glanced back at Yami. "Pharaoh, get on your broom!"

"Now?!"

Bakura dodged another spell. "Yes, now! Go! We'll follow!"

Yami nodded and jumped on his new broom, soaring far ahead of the still running Egyptians in less than a second. Bakura swung a leg over his own broom and climbed quickly up into the sky; he felt Malik's weight release his arm and land on the end of his broom. He sped up to fly next to Yami.

"Pharaoh, we need to stay away from Harry!" he bellowed.

"I agree!" Yami called back. "What do you think happened back there?!"

"It looked like got possessed by Voldemort! I couldn't break it until he'd already said where the Items were!"

"I'm guessing it not permanent?!"

"Unfortunately not!" Bakura answered. He glanced down and saw the Hogwarts gates passing underneath them.

"I think we lost them!" Malik shouted.

"Yeah, to bad Harry's still back there!" Yami said. They glanced back once as if to see their friends, then flew around the approaching tower and back down to the front doors.

* * *

Back in the Three Broomsticks, Harry was downing hunk after hunk of chocolate in an effort to feel better, but the pain in his head and soul wouldn't go away. Voldemort had taken him over so effortlessly, and he hadn't even had warning but for one extremely sharp stab of pain in his scar. However, just like before, he'd known everything that had gone on and was mentally beating himself up over it. I was obvious that Voldemort wanted the pendants that Yugi and Ryou wore, and it was just as obvious that it would be a very bad consequence should he get them. And Harry was convinced that he had somehow led the Dark Lord straight to where they were.

"Harry, I don't think that's going to help," Hermione suddenly said, grabbing the piece of chocolate out of his hand. Harry stared at it helplessly, like a stranded sailor would stare at his wrecked ship, but resisted the urge to take it back.

"Yeah, would you mind explaining some things, please?" Ron added, his face still white as the snow under his tan and freckles.

"Like what?"

"Like why you were acting like You-Know-Who."

"Oh." _That's right,_ he thought, _they didn't see what happened last year._ Harry sighed and turned his eyes to the window nearby, wondering how to phrase this answer. "You know what Shadi told us in class the first day about possession?"

"Yeah…" Ron stared at him like he didn't want the rest of the answer.

"That's what happened. Voldemort possessed me…again," he added as an afterthought. Might as well tell them about last June while he was at it.

Hermione and Ron gawked at him, completely astonished by his last words.

"V-Voldemort…possessed you?" Hermione finally managed to squeak out.

"And he's done it…before?" Ron asked in a voice almost just as high. Harry only nodded for confirmation.

After a few moments, though, he spoke up again. "I have to stay away from Ryou and Yugi. If Voldemort can possess me, he'll know where those pendants are all the time. He may even be watching and listening right now. The only way to keep them safe is to pretend they never existed."


End file.
